Hermandad
by Friki
Summary: El taxi se detuvo frente a la doceava comisaria de New York asomo la cabeza por la ventanilla para echar un vistazo al viejo edificio antes de bajar el frio de la noche acogió sus mejillas, "Alexander" la fugaz idea le arranco una sonrisa. En esta historia Castle tiene una hermana... ubicada en la temporada 4
1. Chapter 1

Ubicado en la cuarta temporada, espero les guste, gracias por leer...

no soy dueño de ningun personaje

CAPITULO

I

El taxi se detuvo frente a la doceava comisaria de New York asomo la cabeza por la ventanilla para echar un vistazo al viejo edificio antes de bajar, el frio de la noche acogió sus mejillas, "Alexander" la fugaz idea le arranco una sonrisa, pago su transporte saliendo lentamente de la cabina llevandose la mano al costado derecho amortiguando la aguda punzada en las costillas, se puso al hombro el saco militar que amontonaba las pertenencias de los últimos cuatro años de su vida y camino al edificio.

– Estoy en casa, musito para ella al entrar.

La recepcionista le indico el piso en donde se encontraban las oficinas de homicidios agradeciendo la información con una sonrisa subió al elevador pulsando el piso ansiosamente.

Richard Castle se hallaba a unos pasos del ascensor, había invitado a cenar al equipo en su loft, era el final de otro día común, tan común, tanto como el café que obsequia a Beckett diario o las deducciones descabelladas que formula en los casos, pero en cuanto el ascensor se abrió encontrándose ante la visión de aquella joven soldado, supo que ese día tan común se convertiría en uno de los mejores de su vida.

- Alexander, dijo la joven con un hilo de voz, liberando el raído saco militar en el marco del ascensor.

- Lexis, rezo el escritor casi inaudiblemente tratando con toda su voluntad de contener las lágrimas, al tiempo que su boca caía.

- Se acabó, termino, estoy en casa, sollozo la joven.

Después del profundo examen visual que le confirmo la realidad de la imagen, Castle finalmente corrió al ascensor tirando de la joven, estrechándola contra su pecho protectoramente, una mano cubrío la espalda y la otra se posó diligentemente sobre su cabeza, dejo caer las contenidas lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos.

- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, te amo, dijo contra su cabello estrujándola con más fuerza hasta que la sintió retorcerse en respuesta, la separo de él tomándola por los hombros encorvándose para encontrarse con sus ojos, mientras ella gimió de dolor.

- Estas bien, estas herida, le pregunto dulcemente escudriñándole para encontrar las heridas.

- Mmmew… lo usual, un par de costillas rotas, moretones, cortes superficiales, nada serio, enuncio tranquilamente restándole importancia a su condición.

- ¿Lo usual? nos vamos a un hospital ahora mismo, rugió violentamente, bajando su mano hasta la muñeca tiro de ella asía el ascensor.

- No, chillo zafándose de su agarre…

Castle se giró atrapando de nuevo su mano, levanto la ceja acusadoramente abrió la boca para insistir pero la joven lo corto antes.

- …No, no voy al hospital, acabo de salir de uno, quiero ir a casa con madre y Alexis, ducharme, comer algo y dormir hasta que me tengas que separar de la cama con una pala, por favor Alexander, suplico dándole la tradicional mirada de cachorro Castle.

Tan pronto como la última frase dejo su boca Castle estaba derrotado, era débil cuando se trataba de su hermanita.

- Arrgg, gruño, está bien.

Lexis sonrió ante la exasperación de su hermano mayor, Castle le devolvió la sonrisa cepillandole la mejilla con los nudillos, Beckett molesta frunció el ceño con desconcierto "te extrañe", "te amo" revoloteaban en su cabeza pero qué diablos, en cambio Espósito y Ryan observaron con fascinación la escena.

- Ejem, ejem, carraspeó la detective haciéndose notar.

- ¡Oh Beckett lo siento! , chicos quisiera presentarles a mi…explicaba el escritor cuando la joven interrumpió

- Alexis Hunt, amiga de la familia Castle, ustedes deben ser los detectives Ryan, Esposito y Beckett, dijo estrechando las manos en orden exacto.

"Una amiga de la familia", Castle frunció el ceño por la inexacta presentación, pero supuso por la juguetona mirada de su hermana que se lo explicaría más tarde y le siguió el juego.

- Alexander me ha dicho maravillas de ustedes, es un placer conocerlos al fin, gracias por cuidar de mi muchacho en mi ausencia, dijo besando tiernamente las mejillas de Ryan y Esposito a manera de agradecimiento.

- Si, bueno es solo nuestro trabajo, farfullo esposito tímidamente, bajando el rostro para esconder su rubor se froto el cuello con la mano.

Ryan abrumado asintió respaldando lo dicho por su compañero, Beckett se mordió el interior de la mejilla tratando de disimular la irritación, "De mi muchacho" enserio, quien era esta tipa.

- Ah sí, pues nosotros no hemos oído nada sobre ti, soltó la musa con brusquedad.

- Ya veo, bueno, eso tiene arreglo, como ya les dije soy Alexis Hunt amiga de la familia Castle, hace cuatro años más o menos me enliste en el servicio de inteligencia de la marina, fui desplegada y acabo de terminar la mision. Es natural que no sepan nada sobre mi, Alexander los conoció durante mi ausencia, además soy lo que podría llamarse una espía, mi vida depende del anonimato, dijo Lexis defensivamente fingiéndose herida por el comentario de Beckett.

"Anonimato" la palabra hizo mella en Castle comprendiendo la falta de información sobre su parentesco. Lexis se dobló apoyándose en la pared, con una dolorosa mueca en el semblante arrancando a Castle de su reflexión.

- Será mejor que vayamos a casa, necesitas descansar, asevero Castle sosteniéndola evitando que cayera.

- Seguro, nosotros los llevamos, declaro Esposito levantando el embalaje del soldado.

- Podemos tomar un taxi, no pretendo molestar, sugirió Lexis apoyándose contra el pecho de su hermano.

- Tonterías, los llevamos, insistió Ryan ante la celosa mirada de Beckett.

Con Esposito al volante, Ryan en el asiento del copiloto, Beckett se metió entre los dos hermanos cuando subieron al Crown victoria destrozando con la mirada a Lexis, estaba molesta, irritada, celosa, ¿quién era?¿ ella que se creía para aparecer en su amada doceava impidiendo su cena, para besar las mejillas de sus compañeros, para comportarse con tal confianza con su escritor?, pero lo que verdaderamente le enfadaba, es que Castle lo disfrutaba, le gustaban las miradas de complicidad que le dio, le gusto que lo abrazara hasta llegar al coche, adoro el beso que le dio en la mejilla al subir y por dios esa estúpida sonrisa de Castle cada vez que ella hablaba. Apretó la mandíbula concentrándose en el frente, no necesitaba esto, le estaba dando demasiada relevancia, después de todo no era la primera vez que una fulana va tras su escritor.

Cuando por fin llegaron al edificio de Castle, fueron recibidos por Eduardo el portero, quien prácticamente salto desde el mostrador de la recepción envolviéndola tan fuerte que Lexis no pudo evitar gemir.

- Con cuidado Eduardo, espeto Castle separándola del afectuoso empleado. Beckett rodo los ojos ante el gesto sobreprotector de Castle.

- Lo siento señorita Lexis, solo que me alegra que este bien, no sabe lo feliz que estarán la señora Martha y la jovencita Alexis, el señor Castle la extraño tanto, a diario me pedía que mi madre encendiera una veladora por usted, por supuesto no era necesario ya estaba encendida , dijo el amable portero.

- Gracias Eduardo, sonrió Lexis.

Eduardo llamo al ascensor haciéndose a un lado para que todos subieran. Esto no le gustaba a Beckett, "señorita Lexis" "el señor Castle la extraño tanto" diablos que tan cercanos son, empezaba a ser preocupante.


	2. Chapter 2

El slogan de fanfiction es "desata tu imaginación", solo espero no haber soltado demasiado la cometa…

Como ya se dieron cuenta me encanta Kate celosa y esto solo es el principio… muajajajaja, ok lo siento…

Infinitas gracias por leer, especialmente a AlwaysSerenity por regalarme el primer comentario en Fanfiction, a A.Y y sariitanebot, porsus comentarios.

espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío, pero algo me dice que ya lo sabían.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_La historia era tan increíble como cierta, once años después un agente de la CIA viajaba a los Hamptons para conocer a su hijo, lo encontró en una biblioteca tras una pila de libros, moría de ganas por decirle quien era, que estaba ahí, que siempre estaría ahí, pero la cercanía era peligrosa, le dejo el libro de un espía al servicio de la corona británica sobre la mesa con la esperanza de que un día sabría de él._

_Martha Rogers había dejado a su hijo en el transporte del campamento de verano, caminaba a casa cuando se topó con un espejismo fantasmal, su corazón salto, el joven impetuoso de su memoria se había transformado en un hombre._

_Dos años más tarde, un hombre oculto tras la oscuridad de unos lentes, observaba afanosamente a un chico de 13 años lanzando al aire a su pequeña hermana induciéndole una estridente risa, el hombre esbozo una sonrisa, mis niños pensó._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

CAPITULO

II

El timbre del ascensor sonó anunciando su destino, el grupo camino por el pasillo esquivando a un repartidor que marchaba contra ellos, frente a su departamento Rick confirió una mirada tranquilizadora posando vagamente la mano sobre el hombro de la joven que encabezaba la comitiva, quien sonriendo pesadamente giraba la cerradura.

Alexis peleaba con las bolsas de comida tailandesa que su padre le pidió que encargara.

- Abuela me serias de gran ayuda ahora, grito la joven mirando la escalera.

- Oh cariño, ya voy, dijo Martha descendiendo lenta y elegantemente.

"Actrices, su mejor papel es el de divas" pensó sonriendo la joven pelirroja, oyó la puerta abrirse y aun con las manos llenas por las bolsas volteo para saludar a su padre.

- Papá estas en... Alcanzo a emitir antes de correr tirando las bolsas sobre la encimera, la endeble figura del umbral le pareció tan ajena a sus recuerdos, irónicamente la reconoció al instante, el corto cabello pelirrojo, que recordaba de un tono intenso, lucia quemado, oscuro, seco, apagado, los ojos, del mismo azul que los de su padre, tenían un aspecto tiernamente cansado, su alegre sonrisa era una mueca torcida pero cálida, el desgastado uniforme militar, le quedaba tan holgado que la hacía parecer aún más frágil, era baja, debía de alcanzar los 1.60, la recordaba más alta, pero a pesar de las lagunas de su memoria, de todas las inconsistencias, de lo rota que se veía , estaba segura de que era ella, pero no de que fuera real.

- ¿Estas aquí?, pregunto envolviéndola salvajemente, rehusándose a liberarla, afianzado la veracidad de su presencia.

- Shhh… calabaza, consoló la visión acariciando su cabello y cualquier sospecha moría.

Martha se derrumbó al pie de la escalera, Alexis lloraba lastimosamente, hundida en aquella raquítica forma ilusoriamente igual a su hija.

- Madre, aulló la falaz encarnación dejando a su nieta, que se le aferraba a la deslavada manga del uniforme, gimoteando en los brazos de su padre corrió hasta ella. Cuando tiro de su mano para levantarla, sus brazos instintivamente la rodearon, la irrealidad le abandono completamente al sentir su candidez.

- Bueno basta de dramas, animo Castle desde la puerta, secando el rostro de su hija y el suyo.

- Oh Dios Richard no me han dado el título de la reina del drama en vano, rió la veterana actriz, Padre e hija se unieron a la actriz en el abrazo a la joven soldado.

Beckett advirtió la futilidad de su presencia, ni la habían notado, todo un coctel emocional mientras ella seguía parada en la puerta. Francamente no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, "miradas" "calabaza" "madre" "abrazos" "llantos" "risas" las imágenes y diálogos aturdían su razonamiento. Trato de procesar la secuencia, Primero Alexis, la llamo "calabaza", solo Castle la llamaba de esa forma. Dos "madre", espera un momento, ¿"MADRE"? no dejas que una amiga de tu hijo te llame así a menos que ella y tu hijo… Beckett se sintió mareada de repente, "una amiga" ¿la creía idiota?, ¿que,acaso la habían conocido en la convención de pelirrojas de ojos azules?, Beckett se burló, pero luego no le pareció una idea del todo absurda, se trataba de Castle. Definitivamente necesitaba más información. Lo que le había quedado absolutamente claro, es que Lexis o como quiera que se llamase, era mucho más que solo "una amiga".

- Ryan estas llorando, pregunto Esposito depositando el equipaje militar junto a la puerta atrayendo la atención común.

- Claro que no, se defendió el detective pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos, arrebatándoles una risa conjunta.

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, formulo Esposito.

- Claro que no, que hay de la cena, dijo el escritor señalando las bolsas esparcidas por la encimera.

Beckett mentalmente cruzo los dedos, la información no iba a conseguirse sola, necesitaba averiguar todo acerca de la relación que tenían Castle y Lexis, "relación" la idea le produjo nauseas, Esposito y Ryan se miraron dubitativamente.

- No se diga más, muero de hambre, será un honor cenar con la "Extraordinaria KB" y sus chicos, dijo Lexis ante la indecisión de los detectives, quienes asintieron encaminándose a la cocina para buscar su cena.

Si, la "EXTRAORDINARIA KB" te aplastara extraordinariamente como una mosca, si me das la oportunidad, pensó Beckett rebuscando las bolsas de la encimera.

El crujir de las bolsas colmo momentáneamente el loft, la intimidad del ambiente conforto a Lexis que sonreía pensativamente flanqueada por su madre y sobrina, estaba herida, averiada, estropeada, rota, pero viva. Miedo, incertidumbre, soledad, abandono, los había sentido en plenitud y ahora estaba en casa con su familia cenando tranquilamente. Castle le tendió la mano entregándole el Pad Thai sacándola de su ensoñación.

- Gracias Alexander, hace años que no como esto. Susurro sonriendo ampliamente.

"Alexander" no lo había llamado Rick ni Richard una sola vez, sabía su segundo nombre pero no que lo había cambiado, lo más extraño nadie se inmutaba por su uso, es hora del interrogatorio se dijo la detective.

- Creo que hay una marcada desventaja aquí, tú pareces saber mucho sobre nosotros y nosotros nada sobre ti, comento trivialmente la intrigada detective.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?, pregunto Lexis encogiéndose de hombros.

- 1.- ¿Exactamente qué relación tienes con Castle?

2.- ¿cómo te llamas Lexis o Alexis? , pregunto duramente

3.- ¿por qué le llamas Alexander?

4,- ¿cómo y qué sabes de mí… de KB… de nosotros? Se corrigió.

5.-….La detective suspendió el furioso interrogatorio al notar la sorprendida mirada de la mesa en general, Martha y Alexis la miraban como si estuviera desquiciada, Castle se atragantaba con la comida bebiendo agua desesperadamente, sin disimular su reacción Ryan dejo caer la mandíbula.

- Beckett, creo que esto está un poco fuera de lugar, rompió por fin Esposito siendo inesperadamente cortado …

- Está bien, ¿es una detective no?, preguntó retóricamente Lexis.

Lexis sonrió guiñándole un ojo a su madre y Alexis quienes supieron inmediatamente que iba a mentir, entrecerrando lo ojos se dio un par de golpecitos con el dedo índice en la boca, fingiendo que pensaba sus respuestas, corroborando la idea de su madre y sobrina, Martha ladeo la cabeza asía ella descansando las manos sobre su regazo consintiendo la mentira, Alexis asintió, para los ajenos al mudo dialogo familiar fue su respuesta a la pregunta sobre el oficio de Beckett.

- Mmm, bien… dijo Lexis.

1.- ¿Tipo de relación, eh?, es como un hermano mayor, prácticamente familia, tenemos la misma historia, tu sabes, chicos solitarios sin padre, me dijo una vez que no se puede extrañar lo que no se ha tenido pero si alguna vez lo hacia él siempre iba a estar ahí, nada romántico si es lo que quieres saber, soy 12 años menor que el vegete.

Castle tosió sonoramente ante la declaración, Lexis volvió a golpearse los labios con el índice antes de hablar, captando la atención de su familia.

2.- Me llamo Alexis Hunt, pero mis amigos me llaman Lexis… Miro brevemente a su madre y sobrina sopesando su conmoción, por su reacción Beckett se acababa de dar cuenta de la similitud de su nombre con el de su sobrina y se adelantó a su pregunta.

- Y si, Alexander le puso mi nombre a su hija, Sonrió alborotando el cabello de Alexis.

3.- Porque lo llamo Alexander, bueno no es una historia de la que nos guste hablar, en el invierno Alexander solía ir a patinar en un lago cerca de la casa donde pasaba las vacaciones de navidad, ese día lo seguí , el hielo ya frágil se rompió, grite Rick, Rick luchando desesperadamente, pero pronto el agua helada me entumió los brazos y piernas debilitando mis movimientos, antes de hundirme grite Alexander lo mas fuerte que pude, desde entonces lo llamo así, la voz de Lexis se quebró.

- Cuando te saque, casi no respirabas, estabas helada, pálida y te rogué que abrieras los ojos, creí que… Castle negaba con la cabeza, alejando la evocación… prometí que nunca iba dejar que nadie me llamara Alexander aparte de ti, así sabré que eres tú quien me llama, susurro con voz ronca y apagada.

Por un momento Lexis deseo declarar con certeza su parentesco, eran policías, entenderían, guardarían el secreto, pero el pánico estaba al mando, un mínimo error, un comentario sin sentido y la vida de todos estaba en peligro, por el momento Alexis Daniel Rogers no existía.

4.- Se de ustedes por lo que me contó Alexander en sus cartas , también me envió todos los libros de Niki Heat. Y creo que es todo detective, espero haber saciado su curiosidad.

"Hermano mayor", "prácticamente familia" las frases fueron un destello de realización, Beckett se sintió ridículamente estúpida, había sido duramente cruel con la pobre chica, si evidentemente a Castle le agradaba, pero como una hermana. Cenaron tranquilamente, Beckett se comportó completamente diferente el resto de la noche estaba bromista, relajada, sonriente, cuando llego la hora de irse Lexis acompaño a los detectives hasta la puerta, con Alexis colgada del brazo.

- Oye tienes un lugar donde quedarte, un departamento o un hotel, podemos llevarte, ofreció amablemente Beckett señalando el equipaje en la puerta.

- Oh no, estoy bien me quedare un poco más, luego pediré un taxi, Lexis rechazo el ofrecimiento amablemente, miro a su sobrina advirtiéndole que debía guardar silencio.

Cuando regreso a la cocina su familia le exigió una explicación por el circo anterior.

- Estaba en una misión en la que cambiaron mi identidad, tengo que permanecer con este nombre hasta que me sea devuelto el mío, todos deben de seguirme el juego, incluidas Meredith y Gina, explico escuetamente Lexis.

A Martha no le convencía la explicación, pero lo que realmente le importaba es que su hija regreso. Castle sin embargo quería toda la verdad.

- Ya es tarde, puedes quedarte en mi habitación, asaltare el sofá, dijo Castle.

- Tu habitación, que hay de la mía, reprocho Lexis confundida.

- La hemos estado usando como habitación de huéspedes, está un poco desordenada, solo será por esta noche, mañana la limpiare, intervino Alexis que descansaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de su tía.

Lexis tomo un largo baño, mientras Castle preparaba su habitación, le trajo toallas limpias, cambio las sabanas de la cama, acomodo el saco militar dentro del closet, luego se acostó en la cama con las piernas colgando en el borde y cerró los ojos un momento.

- Tu musa me agrada, pero parecía celosa, dijo Lexis sentándose al lado de su hermano.

- ¿Quién, Beckett?.. no, ella no… ¿tú crees? Dijo Castle levantándose para oír la respuesta.

Lexis golpeando débilmente el brazo de su hermano, soltó una carcajada.

- Claro que sí, se nota que le gustas, soné lo más familiar que pude, trate de hacerte ver como un padre para mí, espero que eso la tranquilice, no quiero interponerme en su romance, se burló Lexis levantando las cejas.

- Como sea, por cierto quieres explicar todo ese asunto de amiga de la familia, señalo Castle en un tono molesto.

Lexis hizo una mueca, percibió que su hermano no estaba conforme con su anterior explicación.

- Está claro que madre y Alexis no tienen por qué esterarse… Lexis miro inquisitivamente a su hermano, continuando lo vio asentir... bien, técnicamente soy de la C.I.A, me reclutaron para una misión, necesitaban que alguien se infiltrara en una red de ventas de armas, una nerd de la marina era perfecta para el trabajo, ¿no te parezco una espía? ¿O sí?, aunque me enseñaron algunos trucos ninjas, Alexis Daniel Rogers desapareció en combate, me dieron una identidad falsa con la que debía infiltrarme, cuando termine la misión me asignaron una nueva identidad, Alexis Hunt, la hija de Jackson Hunt otro agente de la C.I.A, el me recluto, me entreno y se encargara de limpiar mi rastro, dijeron que todo estaría listo para cuando saliera del hospital, pero salí antes de lo previsto.

- ¿Te escapaste del Hospital?, ¿la C.I.A? ¡TE ESCAPASTE DEL HOSPITAL!, escupió Castle tratando de poner en orden la prioridad de la información.

- Sí, la C.I.A, y no, no me escape, adelante mi salida, ahora por favor puedo irme a dormir, suspiro Lexis sonando tan cansada como pudo.

Castle le dio un casto beso en la sien al salir, era obvio que estaba cansada y herida, decidió no presionarla, ahora que estaba en casa la mantendría a salvo. Se acostó en el sillón mirando al techo, "mi familia está completa" su pecho se hundió por la idea.

A la mañana siguiente, Lexis se despertó con la mezcolanza de los aromas del café, panqueques, huevos y tocino, bajo las escaleras descalza, con el cabello enmarañado, usando desaliniadamente una camisa de su hermano como pijama. Castle estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno en bóxers y camiseta.

- Hola buenos días, parece que no fue necesaria la pala, Castle se burló.

- Que mejor pala que el café, Lexis musito vertiendo café en una taza.

El timbre sonó suspendiendo la cómodamente familiar mañana, mientras Castle apilaba panqueques en el plato de Lexis.

- Debe ser el chico del periódico, aseguro Castle cubriendo de miel el platillo.

- Yo abro tu cuida mis panqueques, gruño Lexis robando la miel de los panqueques con el dedo.

Beckett sonreía pícaramente, se imaginó la molestia de Castle por ser despertado, casi vio el asombro en sus ojos, el destello encantador de su sonrisa cuando la viera, y cuando lo invitara a desayunar la explosión de emociones en su cara. Si, Beckett no podía esperar a que la puerta se abriera mostrándole como se ve el amor. Pero el asombro no estallo en la silueta de cabello alborotado, que enfundada toscamente en una camisa de Castle le sonreía sinceramente, la explosión en su pecho no era de las emociones que esperaba, la sonrisa de su rostro cayo destruida dramáticamente y fue reemplazada por una mezcla de confusión e ira..

- ¿Lexis? , ¿dormiste aquí? pregunto Beckett denotando su irritación.

- Bueno, vivo aquí, contesto Lexis subiendo los hombros desinteresadamente, creyó haber superado todo el asunto de los celos enfermizos durante la cena. Se pregunto si será muy pronto para llamarla Kate o "cuñada", Lexis sonreía por la idea, al notar que Beckett no le despegaba la vista intuyo…

- ¡Ah! ¿esto?, falta de pijama, lo tome prestado de Alexander, no le molesto, dijo con naturalidad a manera de explicación.

EL INFIERNO, ¡CLARO QUE NO LE MOLESTO!, ESE MALDITO PLAY BOY, maldición cuanto tiempo los había dejado asolas y ¿ya vivía ahí? , ¿ya usaba su ropa?, ¿Qué sigue?, ¡¿la invitación a la boda?!, ¡¿qué le pidiera ser su dama de honor?!, y porque tiene esa jodidamente ufana expresión, como si no estuviera semidesnuda en una casa ajena.

- ¿Puedo entrar?, dijo Beckett fríamente, escabulléndose sin esperar la respuesta.

- ¡Querido!, ¿estas presentable? ,tenemos visitas, Lexis imito a Martha en lo que era una broma familiar .

- Si querida, hazlos seguir, contestaban dulcemente.

"QUERIDO"** "TENEMOS"** VISITAS", Beckett apretó los puños, que fue de toda esa basura de los amigos de la infancia, "PRESENTABLE" ¡por dios! ¿que estuvieron haciendo? ¡¿Jugando a la casita?! ,¿Cómo se tragó el cuento de los "mejores amigos" "casi hermanos"?, la muy zorra ya estaba instalada en el loft, recibiendo a las "VISITAS", ayer cuando le ofreció llevarla lo que se debe de haber reído.

- ¡Ah buenos días detective!, ¿tenemos un caso?, no me llamaste, Castle saludo sonriente, dándole la vuelta a un panqueque.

Una oleada de furia repentina invadió a Beckett forzándola a desviar la mirada, "de verdad Castle ¡En bóxers!, idiota, idiota, idiota se reprendió, debí llevarme conmigo a esta arpía y asegurarme de que durmiera en un hotel o de bajo de un puente. Pero después de todo ese dramático teatro tan convincente, no creí que"…

- No, solo pensé que podíamos ir a desayunar, pero veo que ya tenías planes. Dijo tajante Beckett sin mirarlo.

Lexis acomodándose en la barra se metió una cucharada de panqueques en la boca, al percibir incomodidad en Beckett instantáneamente asumió que se debía al matutino atavió de su hermano.

- Oye, te pregunte si estabas presentable, dijo Lexis apuntado a Castle con la cuchara.

Beckett rodó los ojos ¿Qué, ahora solo ella podía verlo así?, ¿que más le da? si solo es un vegete ¿no?, además, como si ella estuviera presentable.

- Oh pensé que era el periódico y bromeabas, subiré a cambiarme, exclamo Castle apresurándose a su habitación.

- Hombres eh, ¿quieres desayunar Kate, panqueques, huevo, tocino, café? , ofreció Lexis con desenfado.

"KATE", Beckett sintió la bilis acumularse en su garganta, ¿que eres? ¡una arpía profesional! como diablos puedes sonar tan casualmente sincera.

- No, no tengo hambre. Dijo Beckett entre dientes, negando con la cabeza.

Richard Castle entro a la habitación, en su urgencia le pasó inadvertido el ajado saco militar sobre la cama, no fue sino hasta que, los pantalones vertiginosamente puestos ocultaron su desnudes, que se halló enfocando absorto, un desteñido parche amarillo pálido , discordante, con la negra intensidad de las vivaces letras remarcadas sobre el . Apretó la mandíbula, haciendo un puchero para controlar el temblor de sus labios, repaso las gruesas letras con el pulgar, forzándose a recordar la ahora seguridad del propietario esbozo una sonrisa cortando las añejas remembranzas invocadas.

- Lexis, no dejes tu saco sobre la cama, reclamo embustero Castle desde su habitación, reprimiendo una risotada de felicidad autentica, colmada de alivio y gratitud al escuchar la replicante voz atragantada de su hermana.

- Lo siento, rompía Lexis, con la boca atiborrada de panqueques.

Beckett sintió como una brutal ola de comprensión la golpeaba al escuchar el reclamo del escritor. No se necesitaba ser una jodida genio para sumar dos más dos.

* * *

¿Quieren saber que dice el parche? esperen el siguiente capítulo….


	3. Chapter 3

Infinitas gracias por leer, especialmente a AlwaysSerenity, guiguita ,TheBlueBomb, a mis dos visitantes anónimos y sariitanebot por sus comentarios,

espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío, pero algo me dice que ya lo sabían.

* * *

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Una joven soldado se despedía de su familia, dolida por la tristeza en los ojos de su madre se sacudió a su sobrina del brazo, prometiéndole efímeramente su regreso. Levanto un pesado saco verde olivo y lo acomodo en el asiento trasero de un taxi, por ultimo recibiendo un beso de su hermano en la frente se metió en el taxi negándose a voltear cuando este arranco. Paseo nerviosamente las yemas de los dedos por el chirriante parche amarillo que destacaba sobre el verde anodino de su equipaje, murmurando la leyenda que rezaba un suplicante "Vuelve a salvo", sobre la severa advertencia "Hablo en serio, aléjate de las balas" la disonante combinación curvo sus labios en una fugaz sonrisa._

_10 meses después, mientras aquella joven soldado sentada sobre su litera repasaba afanosamente las letras de un parche amarillo con un marcador de tinta negra , en el festejo de la muerte de su creación, un célebre escritor harto y deprimido se enamoraba de unos ojos castaños centellantes._

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

CAPITULO

III

Beckett no recordaba la llamada de Esposito dándole la dirección del homicidio, no sabía exactamente cuando salió del loft de Castle, ni cómo Castle había llegado al asiento del copiloto del Crown Victoria. Quería correr, gritar, llorar, pero sobre todo quería golpear a ese par y quitarles la petulante sonrisa del rostro.

- ¿Beckett?, Kate, Kate, pregunto Castle sus ojos brillaban expectantes, deseosos de compartir su felicidad, su plenitud.

- ¿Sí?, pregunto Beckett mecánicamente, ajena a las emociones desbordadas de su acompañante.

- ¿Estás bien?, pregunto Castle, con genuina confusión al notar la sequedad de su voz.

- Claro, ¿porque lo dices?, dijo Beckett parpadeando violentamente, como quien vuelve lentamente de la anestesia, sin separar los ojos de la calle

- Pues, van tres veces que pasamos por esta calle, señalo burlonamente Castle, originando un gesto de molestia pura en el conductor.

Lexis, que se había quedado dormida en el sofá, se despertó por el sonido del teléfono en un silencioso loft vacío, su madre y sobrina se fueron sin despertarla, después de contestar aceptando una cita para el almuerzo, llamo a Meredith y Gina "cubre tus huellas, fortalece tu tapadera, has de la mentira verdad, no confíes en quien no conoces" pensó, luego salió a hacer unos recados.

- Buenos días señorita Lexis, saludo sonriente Eduardo al verla bajar del ascensor.

- Buenos días Eduardo, necesito pedirte un favor…, dijo suspicazmente Lexis.

A simple vista era un día normal en la comisaria, pero Castle sabía que algo andaba mal, su Beckett no era normal ella es extraordinaria, noto el frio vacío de sus ojos castaños, noto la flaqueza de su risa frente a sus locas hipótesis, noto cuanto quería correr a esconderse dentro de otra de sus múltiples capas, así que hizo lo único que sabía, se aferró ella, la miro con toda la calidez posible, hasta con el más sutil roce le demostró que estaba ahí, con un mudo grito le dijo que no importaba cuántas veces tratara de soltarle él solo tenía que sujetarle con más fuerza manteniéndola a su lado.

Beckett trato de concentrarse en el caso el resto de la mañana, el trabajo mantiene la mente ocupada, la resguarda de sus emociones levantando murallas, fortalezas, diques que esconden su miedo, pone sobre ella máscaras de dureza que ocultan su fragilidad. Sin embargo, los sentimientos por Castle ya eran inmunes a su determinación, él la conocía, sabia donde buscar, que botones presionar, había derribado sus barreras, escalado sus murallas, había visto el rostro de la fragilidad que celosamente escondía y ahora era vulnerable a él, el sonido de su nombre en sus labios podía traerla devuelta de la muerte, el más sutil de sus toques la estremecía salvándola del infierno, el más débil de sus gestos confortaba su corazón, quería vivir dentro del brillo de sus ojos azules, él era la tempestad que hacia añicos sus defensas, la tormenta que destruía todo a su paso , el huracán frente al cual no había refugio, del que no quería tener refugio y al mismo tiempo era el cálido hogar al que llegar después de un pesado día, era quien unía sus pedazos manteniendola completa, era quien la amaba.

Para la hora del almuerzo aún no habían obtenido una pista fiable, no es que fuere un caso difícil pero si era flojo, el equipo decidió ir a comer fuera mientras esperaban los resultados del laboratorio, Castle sentado en la silla junto al escritorio de Beckett, miraba su teléfono fijamente, había llamado a Lexis para invitarla a almorzar y era tarde.

- Oye Castle que dices te animas, parece que no vendrá, argumento Beckett esperanzadoramente cerrando el cajón de su escritorio.

Pero justo cuando el escritor iba a contestar afirmativamente, su hermana, con el pelo ligeramente alborotado, cruzaba la puerta, cargando bajo los brazos, un par de cascos negros de los que resaltaban dos franjas blancas que los atravesaban, usaba unos lentes negros de aviador, unos vaqueros azules algo gastados, una chamarra de cuero, café oscuro, cerrada hasta la barbilla y unas pesadas botas negras que le hacían ver un poco más alta.

- Lo siento llego tarde, pero... Lexis cortó su explicación dejando un casco sobre el escritorio para sacar unas llaves y sacudiéndolas frente al escritor provoco un débil tintineo.

- No, no es cierto, ¿la DUCATI?... farfullo sorprendido el escritor, arqueando las cejas.

- Sip, la compre hoy, bueno tú la compraste, te mandaran la factura, vamos te dejare conducirla, dijo Lexis tentadoramente, girando las llaves en su dedo.

- Llámenme si hay novedades, dijo Castle tomando apuradamente el saco del respaldo de la silla y el casco sobre la mesa, puso la mano izquierda con el saco doblado en el antebrazo, sobre la espalda de su hermana y se giró , levanto el casco en la mano agitándolo, despidiéndose vagamente de su equipo.

- -Nos vemos Kate, hasta luego chicos, logro decir Lexis sobre el apuro de su hermano.

Beckett miraba muda el cuadro, todavía con la frescura del dulson tono de su nombre en el oído que le sabia ranciamente amargo, no puede ser que aun con su tardanza llegara puntual para arruinar su almuerzo, era inconcebible su dominio sobre el escritor una sola palabra, el débil movimiento de su dedo y Castle corría a ella, lo tenía comiendo de su mano y apenas había llegado ayer, ja,¿y todo ese ridículo disfraz de chica ruda?

- Claro, te llamare, dijo dócilmente Beckett dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la silla del escritorio.

En el restaurante el timbre en el teléfono de Esposito suspendía el almuerzo de los detectives, era la llamada del laboratorio con la información del sospechoso.

- Esposito, si lo tengo,… gruño el detective en el teléfono… parece que las huellas corresponden a un tal Frederick Zimmerman, toda una fichita cargos por posesión, dijo metiéndose el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- -Llamamos a Castle pregunto Ryan, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta después de dar un ultimo sorbo a su café.

- Claro, si no está muy ocupado con su almuerzo, declaro Beckett llamando al mesero para pedir la cuenta.

Cuando se dirigían a la dirección que le dio Ryan, Castle vio el Crown Victoria mal estacionado sobre un callejón.

- Oye detente aquí, le pidió Castle al piloto, saltando de la Ducati 1098 apenas se detuvo, obligando a Lexis a bajar los pies apresuradamente para estabilizarla moto.

Castle se quitó el casco entregándoselo a su hermana que aun montaba en la moto y corrió a inspeccionar el Crow Victoria, mientras se asomaba por la ventanilla del copiloto un fuerte ruido en el callejón atrajo su atención , todavía curvado ladeo la cabeza en la dirección del alboroto viendo que dos hombres armados se dirigían directamente a él, apenas le tiempo de enderezarse cuando ya lo habían encañonado, pero ni siquiera pudo ver bien la pistola, cuando Lexis con un golpe en la muñeca ya había hecho que el asaltante la soltara, al verlo desarmado le torció el antebrazo en un angulo extraño, hasta que se oyó un crujido, el asaltante cayo hincado aun sin soltarle Lexis le golpeo la cara con la rodilla dejándolo inconsciente, al segundo hombre Lexis no le dio la oportunidad de amenazarlos apenas se acercó salto sobre el conectándole la mandíbula con una patada, el hombre cayo bruscamente al suelo.

Lexis le dio un momento la espalda a su hermano, fingió comprobar el estado de inconsciencia de su agresor para encubrir la dolorosa expresión de su rostro, exhalo lentamente sacudiéndose la chamarra tratando de controlar la pesadez de su respiración.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?, preguntaba Castle pasmado ignorante del malestar de su hermana.

- Te dije que me enseñaron unos trucos ninjas, hay que irnos, seremos héroes anónimos,... dijo Lexis ansiosamente. … soy invisible recuerdas, mi nombre no puede aparecer por ahí en facturas de motocicleta o informes de la policía, Lexis recapitulo ante la inmovilidad de su hermano.

Segundos después Lexis tiraba del brazo de su todavía atónito hermano asía la moto cuando Beckett, Ryan y Esposito salían apuradamente del callejón.

- ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?, cuestiono Beckett conteniendo un jadeo al ver el escenario.

- No sé, yo, estaba estacionando la moto ,para cuando llegue Alexander los tenía en el suelo, se apresto a decir Lexis, y soltando el brazo de Castle ceso su intento de fuga.

- ¿Yo?.. ah sí, si claro, ya sabes los legendarios puños Castle,…dijo el escritor soltando puñetazos al aire, simulando movimientos de boxeo…fue un arresto ciudadano estaban armados, agrego el escritor más seriamente al ver la formalidad de su equipo.

- Sí, pues ahora tendrás que acompañarme a la comisaria para tomar tu declaración y la de tu testigo, se burló Beckett totalmente escéptica.

Castle, Beckett, Ryan y Esposito observaban con detenimiento los cuerpos tirados sobre la calle, Lexis aprovechando su distracción se escapó hasta la motocicleta, pero Beckett se percató de sus intenciones.

- Señorita Hunt vamos a necesitar que nos acompañe para tomar su declaración, dijo Beckett, sonriendo mentalmente por el uso del adjetivo "señorita" , no estaba segura de cómo llamar cortésmente a una arpía.

Lexis sosteniendo un casco tenso los músculos faciales, levanto la cara mientras parpadeaba impidiendo que el dolor de las costillas se manifestara en los ojos, inhalo y exhalo suavemente un par de veces antes de girar la cabeza para ver a Beckett.

- Ya te lo dije, yo no vi nada, siento no ser de ayuda Kate, será mejor que me vaya a casa, dijo poniéndose el casco.

Al ojo clínico de Beckett, no le paso desadvertida la mal disimulada mueca de Lexis, "¿te disgusto?, pues te tengo noticias tú tampoco me agradas, pero no ando por ahí simulando que quiero ser tu amiga, ni pretendo ser un tierno angelito incapaz de romper un plato, sabes que, pesándolo mejor vete a "casa" entre más lejos estés mejor".

- не до этого маленькая ведьма "hasta luego pequeña bruja", rezo Beckett entre dientes bajando la cabeza, ajena a la absoluta comprensión de Lexis que sonreía dentro del casco.

-Lo siento, dijo Lexis levantando la visera del casco para ver mejor la expresión de Beckett, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente a la espera de la supuesta aclaración. Pensó que la graciosa irritación de Beckett, se debía al hecho de tener que explicar cómo su hermano solo y sin testigos desarmo a dos hombres, ella también estaría molesta, se burló.

-¡Oh! , dije, ve con cuidado, aclaro Beckett, haciendo un aspaviento con las manos para evitar que notara el rubor de sus mejillas, mientras Lexis, riéndose de su aprieto, se empotraba el casco extra en el brazo, asentándolo en el codo como si se tratara de una codera.

-Gracias Kate lo hare, puedes llevar a Alexander, dijo Lexis montado en la motocicleta, esa chica le agradaba era fuerte, transparente, completamente diferente a sus anteriores cuñadas.

- Déjamelo a mí, dijo Beckett subliminalmente sobre el ruido retumbante del motor recién encendido.

Lexis asintió a manera de agradecimiento bajando la visera polarizada del casco, subió los pies a los estribos laterales de la Ducati y arranco, acelerando hasta que desapareció, las malditas costillas le estaban matando y la posición en la moto no ayudaba mucho, hizo una escala en la farmacia donde compro un frasco de tylenol que se tragó casi completamente al llegar a casa.

Beckett estaba tan enojada que prácticamente le había arrancado la confesión de la garganta al sospechoso, mientras su cómplice estaba en el hospital, el pobre ni lo vio venir. Le molestaba la sonrisilla traviesa de Lexis al salirse con la suya, la forma en la que miraba a Castle, lo sobradamente cómoda que se sentía con él, la confianza con la que dijo "casa" como si se refiriera a su hogar. Estaba sentada en su escritorio llenando el papeleo del caso, cuando Castle le ofreció una taza de café, la calidez de sus ojos le pertenecía, él le había dicho que la amaba, Lexis perdió su oportunidad cuando lo abandono, no importa que tan cercanos eran o habían sido, quien es o quien fue, Katherine Houghton Beckett no renunciaría, habían pasado por tanto para que ahora viniera una muchachita salida de quien sabe dónde a tratar de arrebatarle lo que es suyo, si Lexis quería entrar al juego por dios que jugaría, la destrozaría y la mandaría de regreso a su agujero.

- Lo más difícil de este caso es el papeleo, se mofo el escritor entregando servicial la taza de café al tiempo de sentarse junto al escritorio.

- Si eso parece, más si tengo que explicar como un escritor desarmo y dejo inconscientes a dos sospechosos, sonrió amablemente agradeciendo el gesto del escritor.

- Vamos no puede ser tan inverosímil, recuerda ella va armada y él es peligroso, dijo Castle haciendo un mohín sobre la silla.

Beckett estaba convencida de que la responsable del "arresto ciudadano" en el callejón era Lexis, pero lo que no terminaba de entender es porque ella lo negó, quedaba claro que había actuado en defensa propia y no tendría problemas, algo no estaba bien con esa mujer.

- Oye hay algo en esa chica que no me gusta, rompió pueril Beckett fijando ferozmente la vista sobre un documento mientras abandonaba la taza de café sobre el escritorio.

- Quien Lexis, objeto con extrañeza el escritor, cruzado los brazos defensivamente sobre el pecho.

- Si, bueno es solo que, no se , no me parece que sea del todo sincera, digo, ya sé que es tu amiga y eso, pero creo que es peligroso que la tengas viviendo en tu loft, he oído que varios soldados sufren de estrés postraumático y a juzgar por lo del callejón está bien entrenada, tal vez sería mejor, no sé, que quizá se vaya a un hotel o le consigamos un departamento, formulo Beckett, intercalando la vista entre el papel de la mano y los ojos de su asesor midiendo su reacción.

- No, Lexis nunca nos haría daño, yo no la puedo abandonar, si noto que se comporta raro le buscare ayuda, pero no la pienso sacar de mi vida…argumento incordiado Castle… me voy a casa,.. dijo levantándose un tanto desconcertado y un tanto molesto, por los comentarios de Beckett.

Beckett suspiro exasperada, tirando el papel sobre el escritorio se acomodo un mechon de cabello detras de la oreja, dijera lo que dijera Castle, ya había tomado una decisión, Lexis no le agradaba y no solo por las razones obvias, había algo más, ocultaba algo y ella iba a descubrir que era. Si había algo extraño ella misma echaría a esa desconocida a la calle

- Oye Espo, crees que podemos investigar a la amiga de Castle, Alexis Hunt, no sé, hay algo raro en ella, me causa desconfianza.

- Seguro, le echare un vistaso, dijo Esposito dejando un archivo sobre su escritorio.

Beckett está preocupada Alexis Hunt no parecía existir, solo eran números dentro de una base de datos, lo que encontro de utilidad ya lo sabia, solo otra común ex Marín que regresaba sin pena ni gloria, hasta su informe de la marina era mecánico, tajante, sin observaciones, nada que revelara quien era, solo otro nombre en la lista, no tenia ningun vinculo real fuera de los Castle, ni direccion, ni creditos, ni una cuenta de correo, era alguien que podia desaparecer sin dejar rastro y nadie lo notaria, sin familia ,solo aparecia el nombre de su fallecido padre Jackson Hunt ,otro nombre sobre papel, una sombra más que pareciera haber existido para darle vida y luego morir, definitivamente esto estaba mal, llamo a Gina para preguntar si conocía a Lexis y ella le confirmo vagamente la historia que conocía, nadie parecía saber que Lexis ocultaba algo, ni ella lo sabía a ciencia cierta, tenía que hablar con Castle alertarlo, abrirle los ojos sobre el peligro que podía estar corriendo.

Beckett se encamino al loft de Castle. Eduardo la recibió al llegar ,caminaba hasta el ascensor cuando se preguntó si el portero sabría algo.

- Oye Eduardo, pareces conocer muy bien a la señorita Hunt, dijo Beckett tratando de que el portero le contara lo que sabía sin necesidad de un interrogatorio.

- Sí, es amiga de los Castle solía venir mucho por aquí antes de enlistarse, contesto el portero disimulando su nerviosismo, apenas en la mañana la señorita Lexis le pidió que contara esa historia a cualquiera que le preguntara por Alexis Hunt, "a cualquiera sin excepción" había recalcado.

- Ya veo gracias Eduardo, dijo la detective partiendo asía el ascensor.

Castle y Lexis se habían quedado dormidos viendo una película, Lexis descansaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano que la abrazaba rodeándola con un brazo, Alexis que corrió a su habitación para buscar su cámara bajaba las escaleras cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- Ya voy, informo joven la pelirroja, galopando a la puerta.

- Oh detective, pase, pase,… apuraba Alexis cerrando la puerta… sígame no haga ruido… continuo guiando a la detective al despacho de su padre.

- Encontraste la cámara, murmuro Martha de pie frente al sofá contemplando la que consideraba era una infantil estampa.

- Listo ya tenemos las postales para navidad, sonrió Alexis mientras el luminoso reflejo del flash despertó a su padre, que momentáneamente aturdido se incorporó provocando un gemido de molestia en Lexis.

- shhh, susurro Castle, acomodando la cabeza de su hermana sobre un cojín, al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón.

A Beckett no le conmovió en lo más mínimo la tierna escena, sus ojos eran hielo, después de lo que había averiguado o mejor dicho de lo que no había averiguado Lexis era su enemiga, la incertidumbre es peligrosa, la duda sobre la seguridad te mantiene alerta, Lexis era su objetivo, la alejaría de Castle y de su familia si descubría que los ponía en peligro.

- Hola Beckett puedes darme un segundo, necesito ir al baño, dijo Castle pasándose la mano sobre el encrespado cabello.

- Claro espero, dijo Beckett rodando los ojos por la vanidad del escritor.

Castle encontró un olvidado frasco vacío de tylenol, que no recordaba haber comprado, sobre el lavabo del baño, gruñendo lo tomo empujándolo dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, más tarde Lexis tendría algo que explicar, ahora debe hablar con Beckett.

Después de su interesante charla con Beckett , Castle tenía que hablar seriamente con Lexis y ahora no solo por el hecho de encontrar todo un frasco de tylenol vacío, también le preocupaba la reciente curiosidad de Beckett, ahora no era tiempo de ser el hermano bonachón que consiente y se ríe de tus travesuras, no si quería mantenerla a salvo.

Lexis salió del despacho de su hermano, bostezando se pasó la mano por el cuello, una voz ronca rompió el silencio de la sombría sala, haciéndola saltar.

- Debemos decirle a Beckett, te ha estado investigando, dijo un pensativo Castle sentado en la oscuridad.

Lexis encendió la luz de la sala para distinguirlo claramente, se acercó parándose frente a él procesando sus palabras, todavía aturdida por el frasco de analgésicos.

- ¿Qué?, no, nadie debe saberlo, no quiero ponerlos en peligro Alexander, ella no encontrara nada, nada, más que el aburrido pasado de una chica que no es nadie, dijo Lexis, tratando en vano de convencer a su hermano.

- Yo, confió en ella, nunca me ha mentido, la conozco, si piensa que eres peligrosa no se detendrá hasta averiguarlo todo, dijo conciliatorio el escritor.

- Tal vez regrese muy pronto, será mejor que me vaya, tomare mis cosas y desapareceré por un tiempo, dijo Lexis con la voz llena de pánico, había visto de lo que esos hombres eran capaces, la crueldad pura, su falta de escrúpulos, actuaban sin piedad, sin humanidad, si de alguna manera su presencia ponía a su familia en peligro ella se iría.

- ¡Que!.. No, tú no vas a ninguna parte, grito Castle saltando de su asiento, ahora el pánico estaba en su voz, su hermana regreso, no iba dejar que se fuera, que desapareciera, no después de toda esa angustia, del desasosiego, de las dudas, del recelo que le provoco su ausencia. No, él tenía que tener la certeza de que estaría a salvo, él la mantendría a salvo.

- Solo a ella, de acuerdo, Lexis suspiro con resignación, conocía a su hermano sabia la intranquilidad que sentía, le destrozaría que se fuera, si contarle su secreto a la curiosa detective significaría su serenidad, cantaría como un canario.

- Claro solo a ella, segundo punto en la agenda, vas a ver a un doctor, te guste o no, mañana nos vamos a un hospital y no trates de decir que estas bien, nadie sano se toma un frasco de tylenol, dijo Castle imperiosamente, sacando el frasco vacío de sus pantalones y colocándolo sonoramente sobre una mesita.

- Ya veo que estas en la modalidad de hermano mayor y no vale la pena discutir contigo cuando eres necio, dijo Lexis pesadamente, esa batalla estaba perdida.

- Si, de vez en cuando se necesita mano dura para aplacar a mí insurrecta hermanita, mañana después del hospital nos vamos a la doceava a hablar con Beckett, ahora descansa, dijo mandonamente Castle, apuntando la escalera.

Su hermano fue drasticamente absorbido por un caso y no había vuelto a hablar del tema, Lexis permaneció en su habitación con su sobrina pegada a ella, apenas salió a tomar un par de cosas del refrigerador, la costillas eran un atormento, pero su hermano parecía ocupado, no le gustaban mucho los hospitales y sobre todo aun no estaba muy convencida de contarle el secreto a la detective. A la siguiente mañana estaba hecha un ovillo sobre la cama, cuando supo que su suerte se acabo.

- Vamos, es hora de irnos al hospital... dijo Castle, jalando las mantas que cubrían a su hermana,...¿como te hiciste eso?, le pregunto señalando una cicatriz sobre su hombro.

- Creo que esta vez necesitaras la pala, se quejó Lexis ignorando la pregunta de su hermano, "los analgésicos de venta libre calman el dolor, solo el tiempo que necesitan para multiplicarlo por 100" pensó metiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

- Tienes 5 minutos y recuerda que después nos vamos a hablar con Beckett, Castle pensó que era mejor comenzar por lo más fácil, decirle a Beckett que Lexis era su hermana, el caso contuvo momentáneamente su casería pero cuando terminara continuaría su persecución, "paso a paso", no quería que le diera un infarto.

Después de su visita al hospital donde a Castle le prescribieron unos medicamentos para el dolor que las costillas de Lexis agradecieron, llegaron a la doceava comisaria para revelar su parentesco, Castle sostenía un par de cafés, todo el mundo parecía ocupado sabía que estaban en medio de un caso difícil, puso el café de Beckett sobre su mesa mientras volteaba alrededor para buscarla.

- Oye Espo, has visto a Beckett, pregunto Castle al detective que pasaba por ahí distraídamente.

- Está en interrogatorios con el sospechoso, le contesto Esposito sonriendo.

- Gracias… le dijo al detective… vamos Lexis tienes que ver esto te encantara, es como ir de safari y ver como un león en su habitad natural acorrala a su presa, puedes sentir el miedo de sus ojos, luego deja que se sientan seguros, les da un respiro y cuando piensan que lo peor ha pasado, los destroza miembro a miembro, dijo Castle emocionado.

- Parece interesante, dijo Lexis sonriendo ante la emocionante exposición de su hermano.

Con el vaso desechable de café en una mano Castle se sentó sobre una mesa tras el cristal, palmeo un par de veces el espacio vacío a su lado invitando a su hermana a disfrutar del espectáculo.

- !Oh vaya! tenías razón es impresionante, jajajaja…tenemos suerte de estar tras el cristal, se rio Lexis absorta en la película delante de ellos.

- Quieres saber como se que mientes, por que yo también sufrí un trauma, me dispararon, lo recuerdo todo, cada instante de ese día, dijo Beckett y las palabras detonaban en el escritor detrás del cristal rompiendo su alma.

- Vámonos...dijo Lexis en un susurro suplicante a su hermano al notar su agonía... se que te prometí explicar mi... agregaba, antes de ser cortantemente interrumpida.

- No, vámonos, no tenemos que explicar nada, rompía el escritor furioso jalando de la mano a hermana.

Jackson Hunt estaba furioso, unos estupidos detectives de New York estaban investigando la tapadera de su hija, tal vez no significan ningún peligro, pero nunca esta de mas asegurarse, les haría una fantasmal visita, solo para saludar, después de todo su siguiente misión era en esa ciudad.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Beckett le llamo después de su charla con Lexis, un loco había puesto una bomba en Wall Street. Muerte, sangre, vacío, desolación, miedo, pánico y la serena calma después del caos, eso describía el hiperrealismo en la surrealista noche frente a sus ojos._

_En autopsias Alexis que clasificaba las pertenencias de las victimas, se recargo contra una pared, era tarde estaba cansada, abrumada, la dureza del atentado le asusto, pensaba en su familia cuando vio los azules ojos de su padre que la estudiaban desentrañando sus temores._

_- Estas bien, le pregunto su padre y Alexis necesito de todo su autocontrol para no caer llorando lastimeramente sobre sus brazos._

_- Si, solo es que, no sé, todo esto, es, es que, una de las victimas tenía una pulsera igual a la que te hice cuando tenía 6 años y hace solo un rato, la fotografía que les tome a mi tía y a ti, estaba tan feliz y ahora todo esto, yo… dijo Alexis tratando de exponer lo más coherente que pudo el cumulo de ideas y sentimientos que se le agolparon._

_- Vamos a casa, le dijo su padre._

_Por la mañana Castle corrió a la comisaria, después de la plática con su madre se dio cuenta que estaba cansado, harto de jugar en un laberinto intrincado de sentimientos, su pecho de pronto se sentía tan pesado, agobiado por todo ese horror, por las dolorosas historias, por el amargo llanto de las víctimas. No tenía un plan fijo, solo estallaría en un tsunami de verdades desde Lexis, hasta la confesión de sus sentimientos._

_Beckett vio la decisión en sus ojos azules cuando le entregaba el café, antes de que empezara hablar, ella ya tenía el sí en la boca, el te amo rodando en su cabeza, se acomodó en la silla deleitándose con el amor en su mirada, deseosa, degustando el sonido de su voz, cuando casi lo sintió deshacerse de las palabras que engendraban sus sentimientos, Ryan lo interrumpió, el tiempo parecía comenzar a moverse de nuevo, soltó el aliento que no se dio cuenta que sostenía y se levantó de la silla con el "puede esperar" de unos ojos azules._

_El caso lo mantuvo ocupado el resto del día, absorbiendo su atención por completo, Castle no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Beckett ni mucho menos de llevar a su hermana al hospital, lo cual a Lexis no parecía importarle demasiado._

_Era un caso difícil , estresante , Beckett sintió la certeza de la fragilidad humana, un tipo con una bomba y todo se esfuma, extrañaba a Castle, le había dicho que llegaría tarde , algo sobre llevar a su rara amiga Lexis a un hospital, esperaba que se tratara de un psiquiátrico._

_****__FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

* * *

Si, lo se, lo se, no debo suspender mis medicamentos ...


	4. Chapter 4

Infinitas gracias por leer, especialmente a mi visitante anonimo, TheBlueBomb, AlwaysSerenity , guiguita y sariitanebot, no tanto por sus comentarios sino por lo que provocan con ellos..

espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío, pero algo me dice que ya lo sabían.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Un año después de su alistamiento una joven soldado lloraba, como todas las noches amortiguando los sollozos con la almohada, victima del ruido aterrador de las bombas, del claquetear constante de las balas en sus oídos, del sonido estremecedor de los aviones sobre su cabeza, del silencioso sonido del desierto, de la desesperanza, de la cercanía con la muerte, de la certeza constante de peligro. Mientras un agente de la C.I.A, viajaba con la egoísta misión de reclutarla solo para conocerla, para hablar con ella, para hacerse su amigo y le contara todas las historias de su hijo y nieta, si era peligroso, pero él estaría ahí, la protegería, no iba a dejar que nada le pasara._

_El agente al verla, inmediatamente reconoció el parecido con su madre, era una joven brillante, que se encargaba de traducir los códigos, mensajes y comunicaciones enemigas. Hablaba ruso, francés, alemán, japonés, chino, italiano, árabe, era perfecta para infiltrarla en el mercado negro ruso, aunque necesitaría algo de entrenamiento. Sabía que se negaría, así que la engaño, se aprovechó de su debilidad, el miedo, "Termina la misión y te vas a casa", "Quien sabe, tal vez en seis meses ya estés con tu familia"._

_El entrenamiento era exigente, duro, extenuante, agotador, demandante, pero no tanto como su entrenador, "LEVÁNTATE","DE NUEVO","HAZLO OTRA VEZ","OTRA VEZ"," LA PERFECCIÓN, RAPIDEZ, AGILIDAD, FUERZA, CONSTANCIA, DETERMINACIÓN, SALVARAN TU VIDA, "APROVECHA LAS DEBILIDADES DE TU OPONENTE", la persistente repetición de la frases martillaba su cabeza. Solo quería irse a casa._

_Su primera misión "una prueba", fue un completo desastre apenas salió con vida, el reclutador, su agente a cargo, su amigo, ponía una navaja al rojo vivo sobre la profusa herida en su hombro, mientras repetía insaciable __"cubre tus huellas, fortalece __t__u tapadera, has de la mentira verdad, no confíes en quien no conoces"._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

**CAPITULO**

**IV**

El frió abrasador de sus ojos reflejaba el corazón helado por la traición, como pudo pensar si quiera por un momento en confiarle la seguridad de su hermana, decía que Lexis no estaba siendo sincera, como se atrevía si ella le mintió, lo mantuvo anclado a su lado para jugar con él, no lo amaba, nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará. La estúpida esperanza que él había mantenido viva , alimentándola con la dulzura de la mentira, ahora se volvía contra él, sádica, mordaz, amarga, llenándolo de pesadumbre, negándose a morir, retorciéndose para clavarse más hondo en su alma.

Los dos siguientes días, fueron fatigosos para Beckett el último café que Castle le había traído, fue uno que encontró frió sobre su escritorio, pero no tanto como el hielo en los ojos del escritor, la calidez, el amor, la felicidad que antes era tan faciles de ver en su reflejo, ahora parecían velados, como si una densa niebla les arrancara la luz. No entendía la razón de su distanciamiento, pero no hace falta entenderlo para sentirle, lo único importante de lo que habían hablado eran sus conjeturas sobre Lexis. Duele más cuando se extraña a quien ves a diario, por que su lejanía no se debe a su ausencia sino a su voluntad, te hieres cuando corres hasta él y no eres capaz de alcanzarlo, pero agonizas cuando él es que no quiere ser alcanzado por ti.

- Tengo que irme prometí cenar con mi familia, Lexis pasara a recogerme dentro de un rato, dijo Castle áridamente, levantándose de la silla.

El empleo de la palabra "Familia" en conjunción con el exasperante nombre, le atizo los oídos a la detective que parpadeo un par de veces para controlar el escozor de los ojos.

- Castle escucha, sé que dices que es tu amiga, pero no confió en ella, miente oculta algo., dijo Beckett en un suspiro cansado.

Las últimas palabras golpearon crueles al escritor, entraron como un vendaval azotando una ventana abierta, se colaron por los oídos pero las sintió como un deliberado golpe en la boca del estómago que fue resarcido por la ira. Es curioso pensó, que la ira actúa como hielo sobre un inflamado golpe, cuando dicen que es como el fuego de un incendio que reduce todo a cenizas.

- No vuelvas a hablar así de ella, no quiero que vuelvas a investigarla, me oyes, bramo furioso el escritor arrastrando los pies hasta el ascensor.

Beckett lo vio marcharse y por primera vez desde que Lexis apareció sintió que lo había perdido. Si Castle no se daba cuenta de lo sospechosa que era Lexis, tal vez era hora de hacerle una visita a la amiga incomoda del escritor, la tarde siguiente se pasó por el loft, no sabía si Castle estaría, últimamente no sabía nada de él, frente al loft se detuvo un momento antes de tocar, "¿realmente estaba exagerando?" se preguntó, la reflexiva duda la paralizaba, hasta que el imponente escándalo en el loft la alerto.

- "NO ESCAPARAS DE TU DESTINO ALEXIS", "NO PUEDES ESCONDERTE PARA SIEMPRE", "TU FINAL ESTA CERCA", Lexis gritaba rabiosa, seguido del sonoro estallido del cristal sobre el piso.

"Maldita loca, sabía que había algo malo en ti", pensó, antes de tirar la puerta de una patada, ya con el arma en la mano la vio de espaldas sosteniendo en la mano derecha lo que parecía un rifle, no se dio tiempo de verlo detenidamente, sin darle espacio para reaccionar salto sobre ella derribándola, en el suelo la golpeo con el pomo de la pistola en la frente.

Lexis y su sobrina estaban jugando con las pistolas láser, accidentalmente Lexis había tirado un jarrón de la sala mientras vociferaba amenazas, "Alexander va a matarme" pensaba desconcertada por el jarrón roto bajo sus pies, sumida en sus pensamientos, apenas logro oír el azote de la puerta cuando alguien ya se había abalanzado sobre su espalda, por un instante antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de ella, pensó que se trataba de Alexis.

La histeria con la que Castle corría era la misma en la voz de su hija, cuando le llamo diciéndole que su tía estaba en el hospital. El par de sus amadas pelirrojas estaba sentado tranquilamente en unas sillas de emergencias, la más joven tenía en el regazo un frasco de píldoras con su nombre escrito y sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza de su tía, cuidando de no tocar la gasa sobre su ceja, Castle suspiro, la fotografía era un bálsamo para su angustia.

- ¿Qué paso?, dijo Castle apenas notando la presencia de la detective sentada a tres sillas de distancia.

- No preguntes, solo vamos a casa, ya he tenido suficiente de hospitales, dijo pesadamente Lexis, mientras acusadora su sobrina miraba enfurecida a la detective.

- ¿Beckett?, dijo Castle frunciendo el ceño interrogante, esperando la explicación de su presencia.

Beckett se miraba las nerviosas manos sobre las rodillas, no quería enfrentarse a la frialdad de esos ojos azules, no tenía el valor para ver la decepción, el odio, la furia, todas como venenosas dagas, afiladas cuchillas dirigidas a su alma. No tenía refugio de él, era inerme, el solo destello de esos sentimientos la mandarían al infierno. Ya había tenido bastante, con la rabia en la mirada de Alexis.

- Yo...oí un ruido... tire la puerta... pensé que alguien estaba en peligro…, musito culpable con la vista fija en un lejano e ilusorio punto en el piso, solo visible para sus ojos.

Lexis estaba desorientada y no solo por el golpe, Kate destrozo a su hermano en fragmentos tan pequeños que casi eran polvo, tal vez es culpable de eso, pero de lo que paso en el loft no, era una buena detective y actuó como tal, quería mantener a su familia lejos del peligro y eso hacía que le agradara más, la golpeo pensando en proteger a su sobrina no podía culparla por eso. El asunto con su hermano no tenía nada que ver, decidió.

- Alexander basta, fue un accidente, solo vamos a casa, interrumpió Lexis cansada , tratando de apaciguar el pulsante dolor de la cabeza.

-"Un accidente", te dejo inconsciente, señalo Alexis con enfado.

Alexis no estaba muy segura de lo que ocurrió, solo de que cuando salió de su escondite, su tía estaba tirada boca abajo inconsciente, con un hilillo de sangre sobre su frente, rodeada de pedacillos de cristal del jarrón favorito de su padre. Mientras que la detective Beckett estaba de pie junto a ella diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que estaba segura.

- Calabaza, hablo en serio,… dijo Lexis mientras su sobrina resoplaba con indignación… ¡JA!, Alexander, por favor ¿como si alguien pudiera dejarme inconsciente?, tropecé mientras festejaba y me golpee la cabeza con la mesita,…explico serenamente, mirando suspicaz a su hermano… "¡Ah! por cierto casi lo olvido, festejaba que cumplí mi promesa, rompí tu horrible jarrón favorito, como odiaba ese trasto" supongo que fue el karma… recito satírica y soltando una carcajada se cruzó de brazos retadoramente.

Para el escritor estaba claro ahora, Beckett fue a buscarlo al loft, el ruido que debió oír era el del golpe de su hermana y tiro la puerta para comprobar si todo estaba en orden, toda la angustia de repente se transformaba en cólera.

-¿QUE?.., ¡TU!…, ¿QUE?, todo esto fue debido a otra de tus locas travesuras, en que estabas pensando, ¡A CASA AHORA!, rugió Castle jalando la oreja de su hermana para levantarla… Tú también Alexis vamos, agrego el escritor,

-¡Auch!, oye, con cuidado, soy una persona herida, ¡por el karma!, pero herida, se quejó risueña Lexis, aumentando la molestia de su hermano.

- Amaba ese jarrón, gruño Castle tirando de la oreja de su hermana asía la salida, mientras Alexis siguiéndolos negaba con la cabeza levantando la vista al techo.

- Era espantoso, le hice un favor a la humanidad, ¡deberían darme un nobel!, siseo socarrona Lexis caminando de puntillas para acortar el tirón de su oreja, sonriendo guiño un ojo a la detective cuando paso junto a ella.

- Oye Beckett, gracias por traerla al hospital y quedarte hasta que llegara, dijo el escritor escuetamente sosteniendo la puerta de un taxi.

- Alexis, ¿crees que deberíamos hacer una fiesta?, ya sabes, por deshacernos de la evidencia del mal gusto de tu padre, se burlaba Lexis dentro del taxi, provocando una graciosa mueca de indignación e impotencia en el escritor que frustrado subió al taxi, antes de que Beckett pudiera decir algo.

Beckett ahora sí que estaba confundida, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de cuando se le dibujo esa tonta sonrisita en la cara, de cuando cayó víctima de Lexis, de su burlesco e infantil tono, de la inocencia en su absurda excusa, del brillo revoltoso de su mirada como si meterse en líos fuere lo mejor del mundo, del cariz de naturalidad en su guiño como si dos niñas, amigas de toda la vida, compartieran en secreto la complicidad en una travesura y una encubriera a la otra para que no fuera castigada, víctima de la socarrona indiferencia que le da las dos puntadas en la frente, como si tuviera raspadas las rodillas. "Maldición, como una arpía puede ser tan difícil de odiar", Pensó.

Tres días después del curioso caso del jarrón roto, Beckett invito a su amiga Lanie a cenar, necesitaba consejo, había terminado la cacería de brujas contra Lexis, francamente no parecía ser del todo mala.

- No lo sé Lanie, ella realmente parece buena chica, solo que presiento que oculta algo, dijo Beckett tomando un sorbo de vino tinto.

- Claro que oculta algo, que va tras tu escritor,…se burló Lani apoyando la mano sobre la rodilla de la detective… lo que esa chica no sabe es que Castle solo tiene ojos para ti, pero o haces un movimiento o te despides de él, aconsejo la forense.

La tranquila velada fue abruptamente interrumpida por un homicidio en un motel, Beckett, Lanie, Esposito y Ryan se informaban sobre los detalles del caso cuando el chirrido estridente de las llantas de un Ferrari rojo agujero sus tímpanos, obligándolos a voltear. Castle que vestía un fino esmoquin negro ceñido a la medida, trotaba sonriente sobre sus relucientes zapatos hasta la puerta del copiloto para abrirla, le tendió la mano amablemente a su acompañante, dándole un ligero tirón ayudo a salir a la chica de cabello pelirrojo, que le sonrió agradeciendo el caballeroso gesto. Al salir del ferrari Lexis, que vestía un sobrio vestido tinto, tomo del brazo a su hermano apoyándose para no caer "los tacones son un fastidio", pensó mientras caminaban asía los detectives.

- ¡Vaya! de donde vienen, dijo Esposito cuando el elegante par se detuvo frente a ellos.

- Fiesta de recaudación, Lexis se ofreció a acompañarme, se burló Castle al tiempo en que pellizcaba con ligereza la nariz de su airada hermana.

- Sí, no me gustan esas cosas literalmente me escabullí por la puerta de atrás, pero supongo es la venganza por su adorado jarrón, dijo Lexis, mientras tocaba tenuemente la gasa sobre su frente.

Castle noto la callada pregunta en la mirada de la forense, recordándole que era la primera vez que veía a su hermana y se apresuró a presentarla.

- Lanie, quisiera presentarte a Lexis Hunt, una amiga, dijo Castle mientras Lexis soltaba su brazo tendiendo sonriente la mano a la recién presentada médico.

- Mucho gusto, vamos donde está la escena, dijo Lanie y se viro ignorando aposta la mano que se alzaba tímidamente en el aire, obligándola a recogerse avergonzada.

- Vamos, dijo Castle poniendo la retraída mano sobre su brazo, Lexis levanto la cara para mirar acongojada los ojos de su hermano en busca de consuelo.

- Lo siento civiles no, dijo Beckett levantado la mano para detener al mancornado par que se encaminaba a la escena del homicidio.

- No lo sientas Kate, me encanta que me llamen así "civil", esperare en el auto, dijo soltando con tibieza a su hermano, todavía algo afligida por el gesto del forense.

- No tardare, dijo el escritor, que apartando un beligerante mechón de la frente de Lexis, poso mansamente los labios en su lugar, para tratar de apaciguar la tristeza en su semblante.

Castle se paseó por la habitación indiferente al homicidio, tedioso, solo echando breves vistazos aburridos carentes de curiosidad, suspirando como quien es retenido contra su voluntad y desea estar en otra parte. Cuando el grupo salió, se detuvo un momento fuera de la escena, Castle desatendiendo el dialogo del equipo, miraba distraído a su hermana, que estaba de pie fuera del Ferrari con los brazos cruzados en un intento de cubrirse del frió, suspirando recordó cuanto la había echado de menos, "me olvide de darle las llaves, ya hubiera saltado dentro si los tacones y el vestido no se impidieran" pensó burlón.

- Nos vemos en la comisaria, después de un baño, desayuno y hora de sueño, dijo el escritor corriendo hasta su hermana, quien le sonrió apenas lo vio acercarse.

- Eso no es serio, es mortal, tanto como un ataque al corazón, así que chica o mueves o… le dijo Lanie a Beckett señalando al escritor que se quitaba el saco acomodándolo suavemente sobre los hombros de su hermana, para luego abrirle la puerta y guiarla con la mano sobre la espalda para que subiera.

Castle esperaba impaciente a que Beckett abriera la puerta, la detective lo había llamado más tarde, un testigo vio a un hombre salir del cuarto de motel y el muy idiota compro una botella de vino en una licorería cercana, el dependiente lo reconoció en el instante en el que vio el retrato robot, había captado particularmente su atención por que estaba tan nervioso que tiro un par de botellas, que el tuvo que limpiar después, pago su desastre con una tarjeta que también uso para registrarse en un hotel bajo el nombre de Simón Winter.

- Levanta las manos, grito la detective con el escritor escondido tras su espalda, apuntando con el arma en su mano al hombre que sentado tranquilamente, sostenía una copa de vino.

- Cometen un error… dijo el hombre bajando la copa al suelo…. Permitan explicarlo, no dispare, tomare algo de mi bolsillo…dijo metiéndose la mano dentro del saco para sacar una identificación que le arrojo al escritor.

- Simón Winter, Agente de la Interpol, leyó en voz alta Castle sorprendido.

- Muy bien señor Winter, quisiera explicar que hacía en mi escena del crimen, espeto la detective bajando la pistola para enfundarla.

- Conocía a Naomi , pase por el motel para visitarla y estaba muerta encontré algo en la habitación que planeaba investigar por mi cuenta pero ahora que están aquí supongo que tendré que entregárselos , por favor déjeme participar en la investigación ella era como una hermana para mí, explico Simón Winter.

- Si claro, quien se traga ese cuento de la hermana, se burló Castle mientras la detective se mordía el labio inferior.

- Eso lo tendrá que decidir la capitana, acompáñenos, rompió Beckett.

Después de un par de llamadas la capitana accedió a que Simón colaborara con ellos, según su agente supervisor, que se deshizo en halagos, Simón era sumamente eficaz, el agente Winter les dio entonces la llave de una taquilla que había encontrado en un bolsillo de la víctima, al revisar la taquilla los detectives encontraron una fotografía que supusieron era el asesino, junto con una misteriosa clave al reverso.

Para la hora del almuerzo, los técnicos encontraron una huella, que habían pasado por alto, en la escena del crimen. Beckett, Castle y Winter se encontraba mirando la pizarra, cuando Lexis llego a la comisaria, después de recibir una llamada había decidido invitar a almorzar a su hermano, se sorprendió al encontrar ahí al agente Winter quien la reconoció al instante.

- ¡Lexis!, cuanto te he extrañado, no te veía desde Irak, saludo efusivo Simón estrechándola en un abrazo, ante la mirada celosa de Castle.

- Simón Winter, chillo la joven desde los brazos del agente que la estrujaba.

- Ejem, ejem,.. carraspeo el escritor… ¿ustedes de donde se conocen?, rugió tirando del codo de Lexis separándola de su cordial amigo.

- ¡Oh! Alexander lo siento, este es mi amigo Simón Winter, lo conocí cuando la Interpol lo mando a Irak en una misión, dijo Lexis sin despegarla vista de Simón quien asintió confirmando la historia.

- Así que tú eres el famoso Alexander, Lexis me ha contado mucho de ti… dijo el agente… ¿qué te paso aquí?… pregunto tocando la gasa sobre la frente de Lexis, rozando accidentalmente su cabello con las yemas de los dedos.

- ¡Ah! sí, pues yo no sé nada sobre ti,… dijo Castle ignorando la pregunta a su hermana… solo un golpe nada grave…añadió respondiendo por Lexis… pero no la toques, se puede infectar… soltó Castle, atizando un manotazo sobre la mano que turbaba la herida.

Aquel extraño dialogo le resultaba extremadamente familiar a Beckett, que ya estaba algo irritada por los notables celos del escritor "la arpía vuelve y en su máxima expresión", pensó Beckett, "cuantos más pueden caer en la red de esta araña", "dios, debería dar clases" se burló.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Lexis?, pregunto Beckett cortando la infantil pelea.

- Solo vine a invitarle el almuerzo a Alexander, pero ya que Sim.. declaraba Lexis.

- No se diga más, vamos, corto el escritor arrastrando del brazo a Lexis que forcejeaba mirando con decepción pura al agente.

- No importa, tengo trabajo, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, grito Simón al ver la frustración de su pelirroja amiga.

Durante la ausencia de Castle que se extendió más allá del almuerzo, el equipo descubrió que el sospechoso de la fotografía era un diplomático inglés, Brandon Lawrence, al astuto agente de la Interpol le bastaron un par de llamadas para filtrase en la fiesta que la embajada daba esa noche, su misión era conseguir la huella de Brandon Lawrence y cotejarla con la milagrosamente encontrada en la escena del crimen.

Castle que había regresado de su excesivamente largo almuerzo, llego justo a tiempo para ver a la detectivesca pareja desfilar en sus finos atuendos, Simon vestía de esmoquin no tan caro como el de él, pero sí que le sentaba bien, Beckett llevaba un vestido negro entallado con un pronunciado escote sobre la espalda, pero la imagen no describía la magnitud de los sentimientos del boquiabierto escritor, como describir lo que veía en ella, en la extraordinaria musa que le estrujo el corazón tan fuerte que lo seco por completo, pero que en vez de soltarlo al verlo estérilmente marchito, lo estrujo aún más hasta que hecho polvo se le coló entre los dedos.

- Vamos Alexander tengo algo importante que decirte, le dijo una vocecilla que olvido que lo acompañaba tirándole del brazo.

Beckett suspiro, "otra vez tú, eres tan molesta como el zumbido de una abeja necia en el oído, debí golpearte más fuerte cuando me diste la oportunidad", pensó, mientras veía a Lexis alar del brazo de Castle por el pasillo hasta meterlo en una habitación.

Castle después una interesante charla con su hermana, salio corriendo de la habitación para hablar con el agente Winter, antes que se fuera con la curiosa detective,pero cuando llego ya se habían ido.

Durante la misión, el galante agente le insistió a Beckett hasta que la convenció de bailar, la detective decidió que no estaba de más obtener un poco de la escasa información de Lexis, aquella oportunidad era tan fortuita como encontrar un oasis en el desierto y no vale la pena desperdiciarla.

- Parece que conoces a Lexis, nadie aparte de los Castle parece saber nada de ella, converso casualmente Beckett mientras bailaban.

- Sí, es solo otra chica común, trabajaba en comunicaciones traduciendo mensajes cifrados y en otros idiomas, ruso, francés, alemán, japonés, chino, italiano, árabe_, _le dijo el agente con firmeza viéndola directamente a los ojos.

- ¿ruso?, no sabía que hablaba ruso, bueno tantos idiomas, no estaba en su informe, dijo nerviosamente Beckett…y que hay con Castle…insistió la detective… Alexander… explico Beckett al ver la confusión de Winter.

- ¡JA!, ese tipo, Alexander, no paraba de hablar de él, Alexander hubiera hecho esto, Alexander es un famoso escritor, Alexander, Alexander, Alexander, un fastidio, dijo sonriendo Simón ladeando la cabeza sobre el hombro de la detective… vamos hora de la acción…continuo señalando al diplomático con la barbilla.

La misión fue un fracaso en lo que concierne al homicidio, si bien gracias a la carterista habilidad de Beckett habían logrado obtener las huellas del diplomático, estas no correspondían con las de la escena del crimen, el equipo estaba como al principio una huella sin dueño y esa clave de la fotografía. A la mañana siguiente Castle con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, llego silbando con desenfado a la comisaria "actúa natural", pensó.

-¿Cómo les fue en su operación?, cuestiono serenamente el escritor a los detectives absortos en la pizarra, balanceándose sobre sus talones.

- Nada, la huella no corresponde, estamos perdidos, suspiro Beckett pasándose la palma de la mano por la frente.

- Pues tienen suerte de que este aquí, Lexis vio la clave en la pizarra y me dijo que es el que usan las aerolíneas en las valijas diplomáticas., dijo Castle sonriendo "naturalmente".

- Si Lexis lo dijo es una pista fiable, debemos investigarla, formulo Simon mirando con decisión a la detective de homicidios.

Después de comprobar que la valija diplomática pertenecía a Brandon Lawrence, Simon Winter se infiltro en el almacén del aeropuerto en busca de la valija que correspondiera con la clave de la fotografía, identificándose como un agente de seguridad nacional.

- La tengo, les dijo a los detectives que le hablaban en el oído.

- ¡QUE HAY DENTRO¡ le grito Beckett detrás del micrófono, mientras las meticulosas manos de Winter rebuscaban la tapa de la valija para abrirla.

- Nada, no hay nada, esta vacía, dijo frustrado azotando la tapa contra la valija.

Beckett regresaba a su apartamento, el caso era un dolor de cabeza, un montón de pistas y ninguna servía, estaba tan agotada, Castle, tan lejos de ella, Lexis, tan cerca de Castle, de pronto sentía todo el peso del mundo en los hombros, después de la charla con otro de los "amigos" de Lexis, confirmo por enésima vez, que ella no veía a Castle solo como un amigo, para colmo alguien había pinchado todas las llantas de su auto, perdió su cartera y tuvo que caminar bajo la lluvia, desde el walmart hasta su casa cargando las bolsas con las compras, dejo caer las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina y desenvolvió el recorte de un folleto que encontró dentro de una, al leerlo no pudo evitar pensar en Lexis.

El dueño de la huella apareció tan milagrosamente como ella, un tipo al que la victima le debía dinero, al muy idiota lo habían arrestado por vandalismo y robo curiosamente la victima era la detective Beckett, lo encontraron durmiendo ebrio detrás de unos contenedores del walmart gracias a una denuncia anónima, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que la computadora ubicara que sus huellas correspondían con las de la escena del crimen. En el interrogatorio, confeso el homicidio, pero aseguro no recordar nada sobre el robo o el asunto del vandalismo.

Simon se despedia de todos agradeciendoles su apoyo, cuando vio que Lexis llego acompañando a su hermano la abrazo enseguida.

- Jackson dice que esperes hasta que anuncien la muerte de Brandon Lawrence en las noticias para volver a la vida, le susurro Simon en el oído mientras le metía un sobre en el bolsillo del abrigo.

- Lo hare, tú también cuídate mucho, le contesto Lexis, sonriendo mientras Castle interrumpía jalándola del brazo.

- Ya fue suficiente, jovencito, rompía el escritor.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_El Fantasma de Jackson Hunt, llego a New york acompañado de Colin Winter el antiguo compañero de entrenamiento de Lexis en la C.I.A , tenían la misión de recoger la información sobre el último contacto de la red rusa de armas, con su muerte Alexis Daniel Rogers volvía a la vida, para cuando llegaron al motel donde el informante les esperaba este ya estaba muerto sobre la alfombra._

_- Rayos llegamos tarde, dijo el joven agente mirando a su entrenador._

_- Tal vez el asesino no encontró el microchip, tú quédate a echar un ojo, le espeto __Jackson._

_Jackson Hunt salió de la habitación del motel, esto no le gustaba si la informante había revelado algo a su asesino, su hija estaba en peligro, debía pegarse a ella más que su propia sombra. Cuando llego al loft preguntando por Richard Castle, el portero le dijo que había salido a una recaudación con Lexis Hunt.  
_

_Colin Winter buscaba salvajemente por todos los requisitos del cuarto, hasta que un pin dorado en la blusa del informante llamo su atención, con los dedos tensos por los nervios trato desesperado de quitárselo arrancándoselo de un tirón, al observarlo detalladamente vio que era el microchip que buscaba, con el pin en la mano salió corriendo de la habitación. _

_- Un retrato hablado idiota… Jackson Hunt estallaba en cólera… cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo __"cubre tus huellas, fortalece __t__u tapadera, has de la mentira verdad, no confíes en quien no conoces"… agrego dándole un golpe en el estómago con cada palabra._

_- Lo siento no sabía que me habían visto, ¿qué vamos a hacer?, dijo el joven ahogado por la falta de aire en el diafragma._

_- Yo ya tengo planes, tú, vas a dejar que te atrapen, dijo Jackson sonriendo mientras le tiraba sobre la cama el paquete con su nueva identidad._

_Jackson Hunt pensó que no está del todo mal infiltrarte en la policía de New York, después de todo necesitaba un par de ojos desde la legalidad para vigilar a su hija y al dolor de cabeza que eran esos detectives._

_Simon Winter , la nueva identidad de Colin se encargo de dejar un rastro de migas de pan, compro una botella de vino barato asegurándose de dejar huellas en la tarjeta y de ser plenamente reconocido por el dependiente, se registró en un hotel cercano y se sentó a esperar que la policía llegara, les tomo más tiempo del que imaginaba. L__o demás no fue tan difícil solo tuvo que soltar la historia que le dio Jackson, un par de llamadas a un par de números falsos en los que contesto la misma falsa persona y estaba dentro, luego les dio la llave de una taquilla que estaba dentro del paquete que Jackson le tiro sobre la cama. Su misión era clara seguirles el juego a los detectives, al tiempo de fortalecer la tapadera de Lexis. _

_Jackson Hunt, sembró en la taquilla la fotografía de su sospechoso, junto con la clave de las maletas diplomáticas donde se encontraban las armas, según lo que encontró en el microchip de su informante. "Parece que esos fastidiosos policías me están siendo de más ayuda de lo que me imaginaba". Pensó, mientras marcaba el número de los Castle, "Diga" dijo la voz de su hija tras el teléfono, "__Escucha Lexis debes ayudar a Colin, su nueva identidad es la de Simon Winter un agente de la Interpol, él sabrá qué hacer cuando te vea, dile que la clave en la fotografía es de unas maletas diplomáticas, además, esto es para saciar un poco la curiosidad de la detective, ya sabes alguien más que conoce quién eres". Y colgó sin esperar respuesta. Listo, ahora tenía que buscar al verdadero asesino "un favor" para sus amigos los detectives, mientras que ellos se encargaban de corroborar la información del microchip, en cuanto encontraran las armas, restaba solo dar una mortal visita al contacto y Lexis no tendría que ocultarse más._

_Lexis después de la llamada voló hasta la comisaria, para preguntar por Simon Winter, la sorprendió encontrarlo tan rápidamente, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con él para decirle sobre la clave en la fotografía, pero su hermano tenía otros planes. Durante el almuerzo apenas comió, reflexionando si debía o no decirle a su hermano sobre Simon, no conforme con el almuerzo su hermano la arrastro por medio Manhattan, estaba tan triste que no pudo negarse. Cuando llego a la comisaria después de la comida y su largo paseo, jalo del brazo de su hermano hasta llegar a una habitación vacía._

_- Que pasa, le dijo Castle confundido mirando a su alrededor._

_-Ash, Alexander lo estas arruinando todo, dijo furica la pelirroja._

_- ¿Yo?, ¿que hice?, dijo Castle frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto._

_- Simon es de la C.I.A, ahora antes de que él y Kate se vayan a perder el tiempo en esa fiesta, necesito que les digas que la clave en la pizarra es la que usan las aerolíneas para identificar las maletas diplomáticas…explico Lexis…"ACTÚA NATURAL"…grito cuando su hermano salió corriendo._

_Castle regreso a la habitación de la comisaria al no encontrar a_ _Beckett ni a su acompañante_.

_- No los alcanzaste verdad,… suspiro Lexis,… bien vámonos a casa, por hoy no podemos hacer nada, mañana tu mi querido espía te encargaras de filtrar la información…dijo confiada Lexis._

_Colin se infiltro en el almacén del aeropuerto "seguridad nacional" se burló mentalmente mientras abría la caja delante de él, saco una pequeña cámara del bolsillo interior de su abrigo y tomo un par de fotografías a las armas de la caja, "ya está", pensó._

_Un fantasma, decidió hacerle un espectral favor a la curiosa detective de homicidios, la siguió hasta el WalMart y pincho las cuatro llantas de su auto, espero a que saliera y "accidentalmente tropezó con ella" le robo la cartera al tiempo que ponía dentro de sus compras el recorte de un folleto que rezaba "encontró todo lo que buscaba", "ja" "hasta luego detective", pensó mientras se alejaba de ella. _

_Dos agentes de la C.I.A se marchaban al aeropuerto siguiendo a Brandon Lawrens, el jefe estaba mucho más tranquilo ahora de su pequeña visita a New York, el asesino del informante no tenía nada que ver con la venta de armas, les había regalado sino una fotografía, si una huella a sus nuevos amigos de la policía, pero eran tan tontos que prácticamente se los tuvo que meter dentro del auto._

_Lexis llego al loft de su hermano después de despedirse de su amigo Colin, se encerró en su habitación y abrió el sobre que Winter le metió en el abrigo, la felicidad que trae la paz la invadió, cuando vio los documentos de Alexis Daniel Rogers en su mano._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

si, lo se, lo se, no debo molestar mas a kate, lo intentare en el siguiente cap...


	5. Chapter 5

Infintas gracias por leer, especialmente a .98 , TheBlueBomb, SariitaNebot, AlwaysSerenity y guiguita por sus comentarios...

estos dias estare mas ocupada de lo usual, asi que tal vez me demore mas en subir otro cap.

**OK, ANTES DE QUE EMPIECEN A LEER, QUIERO QUE ME HAGAN UN FAVOR, UNA PROMESA VIRTUAL, PROMÉTANME QUE RESPIRARAN HONDO UN PAR DE VECES… INHALEN… EXHALEN… LISTO… ADELANTE ENTONCES.**

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío,

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Un año antes de su alistamiento una joven pelirroja caminaba con su hermano, cuando al pasar por una tienda de decoraciones, el mayor se quedó parado frente al escaparate contemplando una extraña pieza anaranjada que simulaba una zanahoria amorfa, era algo extremadamente singular._

_-Mira ese jarrón tiene forma como de una zanahoria me recuerda a ti, dijo el mayor sonriendo._

_-JA, si, pues pienso que es horrible, es el peor insulto que me han hecho en la vida._

_Dos días después, la singular pieza reposaba plácidamente sobre una mesita en un lujoso loft, solo que esta vez, la anaranjada forma, tenía grabadas sobre ella las letras L-E-X-I-S, en un tono azul brillante. _

_-No puedo creer que le pusieras mi nombre a esa cosa, te prometo que un día me desharé de eso con mis propias manos, le gritaba una joven a su hermano que sonreía socarrón._

_5 años después mientras un insultante jarrón olvidado yacía inerte sobre su sitio, un taxi se detenía frente a la doceava comisaria y una joven agente de la C.I.A, regresaba a casa._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**CAPITULO**

**V**

-¿Te gusta Alexander? , espeto retadora Lexis cruzándose de brazos mientras separaba ligeramente los pies.

-¿Qué?, pregunto la detective abrumada por el inesperado cuestionamiento.

-¿Que si te gusta Alexander?, bueno en realidad quiero decir ¿lo amas?, recalco la pelirroja subiendo un poco el tono de su voz, mientras rodaba los ojos con exasperación, molesta por tener que repetir la pregunta.

-Y eso a ti qué diablos te importa, grito la detective, aun estupefacta por la irreal situación.

-Vamos no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de la influencia que tengo sobre Alexander, dame la respuesta incorrecta, lo tomare y me lo llevare lejos de ti., se burló Lexis ladeando la cabeza maliciosamente mientras sus labios formaban una vil fina línea.

-Vaya, la pequeña arpía por fin muestra su verdadero rostro, musito Kate sorprendida por el descarado tono usado por Lexis.

-Si, si como digas, y bien el tiempo corre… tic, tac, tic, tac, se mofo Lexis apremiante… no dirás nada, prefieres decírmelo en ruso…rio infame,…bien supongo que no eres lo suficientemente valiente para pelear por lo que te importa, dijo concediéndole una mirada ruin directamente a los castaños ojos.

-s…i… un hilo de voz, que parecía un suspiro entrecortado salió audaz antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

-Bien eso era todo lo que necesitabas decir, no hace falta que lo grites solo que lo admitas, me gusta jugar limpio sabes, así que para poner las cosas parejas te revelare un pequeño secreto, Alexander te escucho en el interrogatorio, sabe que le mientes, ¿interesante, verdad?, bien, ya lo sabes, juega tus cartas lo mejor que puedas., dijo serenamente, girándose sobre los talones mientras sacudía la mano desinteresadamente en forma de despedida.

Pero qué diablos había sido todo eso, Lexis y su locura ahora era lo que menos le importaba, "Castle", "Rick" solo el mero pensamiento de su nombre, que no se atrevió ni siquiera a musitar, la estrello contra la realidad, sintió que el dolor la quebraba por completo, ¿Que debió haber sentido él?, cuando la escucho tras el cristal, la golpeo la ventisca de sus ojos azules, el desconsuelo, la pena, la angustia, su distancia, todo era debido a ella, a su estúpida cobardía, a las murallas que se negaba a aceptar que habían desaparecido, ella lo hirió, con la misma crueldad con la que el trato de defenderse, el que levanto las murallas era él, el que corrió a esconderse dentro de una de sus capas era él, el que escondía su fragilidad tras una máscara de dureza era él. Ella solo había sentido el fulgor de su agonía, fue como un boomerang que lanzo y que le sorprendió que regresara.

Beckett corrió al loft de Castle, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, si estaba preparada para decirle que lo amaba, pero tenía que hacer algo ya. Se moría por ver como renacía la chispa infantil en sus ojos, ella tenía el interruptor para encender la resplandeciente llama de su corazón, la vivacidad en su sonrisa, el cálido amor de su mirada. Pero cuando Castle le abrió la puerta, la cobardía, la timidez, el desamparo, su fragilidad, la dominaron aplacando la impulsiva reacción que Lexis le había encendido.

-Castle, puedo pasar, dijo tímidamente la antes audaz detective.

-Que pasa, está todo bien, dijo desconcertado el escritor al ver a su musa frente a la puerta.

-Si, solo necesito hablar contigo, formulo la detective aclarándose la nerviosa garganta.

El escritor hizo pasar a la musa a su oficina, no era necesario ya que estaba solo en casa, pero no quería que su familia los interrumpiera al llegar, después de todo estaba pensando decirle que ya no regresaría a la comisaria.

-Bien de que querias hablar, dijo el escritor.

-Yo no estaba preparada para afrontar lo todo lo que paso en el tiroteo, así que he estado viendo a un terapeuta, mascullo la detective sin saber si eso bastaría como excusa por su mentira.

-No sabía que estabas yendo a terapia,

-Si, bueno todo lo que paso fue tan abrumador que no podía cargar con esto sola, no sé si algún día lo hare

-No, no estás sola Kate, consolo Castle y el hielo de sus ojos se derretia por completo.

La dulzura con que sus labios pronunciaros su nombre, la trajo de regreso a la vida, la elevo del infierno al cielo con la facilidad con que el viento le da vida a un inerte papel sobre la calle.

**TRES DIAS ANTES…**

Lexis Rogers estaba volviendo a la vida poco a poco, Gina le consiguió un trabajo de tiempo parcial como traductora en una editorial, no era nada fijo y tenía un montón de tiempo libre, por eso cuando la capitana Gates le pidió que le hiciera un pequeña favor, no vio ningún inconveniente en ello. Se sintió extraña en un principio pero rápidamente se acoplo al grupo, todos parecían simpáticos, eran agradables con ella, hasta la descortés forense que había conocido hace unos días, ahora era de lo más amigable, "tal vez en ese momento estaba algo ajetreada" pensó.

Para variar Beckett estaba de mal humor, toda la maldita semana, Lexis había ido a la comisaria, la capitana Gates le solicito que colaborara con un caso en el que se requerían sus habilidades, de todos los traductores de la cosmopolita ciudad de New York, la capitana había elegido a Lexis. La arpía ya tenía a todos sus compañeros en la mano, llegaba a diario con una caja de rosquillas para el departamento, contaba chistes con Esposito y Ryan, se pasaban horas hablando sobre la Ducati hasta había dejado que Esposito la probara, para en el almuerzo se iba a autopsias a comer con Lanie y Alexis, hasta a Lanie le comenzaba a agradar, "No están mala, dale una oportunidad", le había dicho la desleal forense, al principio la medico le dijo que se acercaría a la pelirroja para sacarle toda la información posible, pero resulto que le empezó a agradar su compañía y dijo que no estaría bien hacerle eso a la pobre chica.

-Buenos días a todo el mundo, saludaba sonriente una pelirroja al llegar a la comisaria.

-Hola chica buenos días, la saludo efusivo Esposito.

-Que hay Espo, decia Lexis golpeando débilmente el puño del detective, mientras Beckett resoplaba con exasperación.

-Detective, Señorita Hunt podrían acompañarme un momento a la oficina, llamo la capitana Gates.

-Sí capitana, dijo la detective al entrar en el despacho con Lexis pegada a su espalda.

-Necesito que vayan a la embajada alemana, un amigo me facilitara un expediente pero no lo podemos sacar, y ya que usted tiene experiencia de sobra con los asesores pensé que la señorita Hunt podría estar a su cargo, les informo la capitana.

Lexis y Beckett se dirigían a la embajada dentro del Crow Victoria, la detective se concentraba en el frente, mientras su acompañante miraba aburrida por la ventanilla, pero la serena tranquilidad del viaje se vería cortada por la intensa diatriba del copiloto.

-"¿Te gusta la música?", pregunto Lexis mirando esperanzada al conductor,… "deberíamos encender la radio", dijo soltando el cinturón de seguridad para inclinarse y encender el estéreo del tablero… "¿Qué piensas de los días de campo?, pregunto con los ojos azules centelleantes mientras Beckett se aferraba con fiereza al volante… "a mí me gustan", dijo encogiendo los hombros… "más, si hay un montón de comida", sonrió…"deberíamos organizar uno en la comisaria", "reforzar los lazos", "será divertido", continuo, ignorando la irritación de la detective… "¡podría conseguir una piñata!", dijo risueña golpeando el dedo índice sobre la barbilla… "¿falta mucho para llegar?", pregunto cansada haciendo un mohín sobre el asiento… "bueno, si se hace tarde después podríamos ir a comer algo"… "¿puedo conducir de regreso?", "no te preocupes no encenderé la sirena", "pero, en el hipotético caso que estemos en medio de una persecución", "crees que entonces ¿podría encender la sirena?"… "¿Quieres goma de mascar?"… "creo que tengo un poco en…", dijo estirándose en el asiento para hurgar los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¡LEXIS!, ¡BASTA!, clamo Beckett golpeando el volante con el puño haciendo saltar a su copiloto que la miro asustada,…SI, ME GUSTA LA MÚSICA, LOS DÍAS DE CAMPO Y LAS PIÑATAS ("como desearía que fueras una ahora"),….NO, YA NO FALTA MUCHO PARA LLEGAR,… SI, COMEREMOS ALGO SI SE HACE TARDE , PERO NI DE BROMA CONDUCES DE REGRESO,….Y, NO… NO, QUIERO GOMA DE MASCAR,…AHORA, SIÉNTATE BIEN Y ABRÓCHATE EL CINTURÓN, rugió la detective presionando la mano izquierda sobre la sien "Blah, blah, blah,… ¡dios! era más molesta que Castle", pensó.

-No dijiste las palabras mágicas, Lexis canturrio risueña esperando que la detective bromeara, pero se arrepintió cuando vio la rabiosa mirada castaña… está bien, está bien, ya entendí tu no necesitas las palabras mágicas, musito abrochándose el cinturón.

Después de su visita a la embajada Lexis suspiraba aburrida, era un viaje más largo de lo que se esperaba, no había mucho que hacer en el auto con la desanimada detective a su lado, además, tenía ganas de ir al baño "debí ir antes de subir al auto" se reprendió, aun no habían parado a comer como Kate le prometió, pero no se atrevía a volver a hablar, no sabía que tan molesta estaba la detective y no quería que le gritara de nuevo, como cuando su entrenador la vio llorando y la golpeo tan duro que no pudo levantarse en dos días, un error, una palabra , el más ligero sonido, cuando le exigían silencio y la molían a golpes, estaba harta de esos días donde todo eran gritos, caos, golpes, sabía que era estúpido , que ahora estaba en casa, pero el miedo seguía ahí, su entrenamiento seguía ahí, esto era en lo que se había convertido, tamborileaba silenciosamente los dedos sobre su pierna tratando de apaciguar sus pensamientos.

Beckett, tenía un poco de remordimiento, Lexis tradujo los documentos en sepulcral silencio, subió al auto y no había vuelto a hablar el resto del camino, ni un sonido, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar en su dirección, veía la ventanilla como si de eso dependiera su vida, tal vez exagero un poco al gritarle así, ella solo quería hacer un poco de conversación, debía tener hambre pero no decía nada acerca de parar a comer, de pronto se veía tan diferente de la molesta joven que la había sacado de sus casillas, de la que juega con pistolas laser, de la revoltosa que rompe jarrones, monta una Ducati, cuenta chistes con sus compañeros, trae una caja de rosquillas a la estación y saluda a todos con el puño, "esto de alguna extraña forma, es más molesto", pensó.

-Lexis, dijo sacudiendo su hombro provocando que la joven de arrinconara contra la puerta del auto… ¿qué pasa?, ¿estás bien?...pregunto Beckett serenamente, calmando a la nerviosa acompañante.

-Sí, lo siento, yo, solo, estoy bien gracias, musito avergonzada al ver el desconcierto en la detective.

-Muero de hambre, conozco un lugar cerca de aquí, ¿te gustaría ir?, yo invito, sonrió Beckett y por un momento le pareció ver el mismo brillo de fascinación que en los ojos de Castle.

-¿Hay bufete?...es mejor cuando hay mucha comida…pero no importa si no lo hay…dijiste que tu invitas… ¿puedo pedir lo que quiera?…también postre…siempre pido postre…está muy lejos, porque necesito ir al baño, recito Lexis retorciéndose en el asiento.

-No está muy lejos, pide lo que quieras, yo invito, Beckett rodo los ojos, "sí, eso estaba mucho mejor" pensó.

Después de la rápida vista al baño de Lexis comieron con calma, aunque la pelirroja hizo una decepcionante mueca cuando le dijeron que no había bufete, Beckett le pregunto de que se trataba todo ese asunto de los chistes que contaba con sus compañeros, le resultaron de lo más graciosos a la detective, el par lo estaba pasando tan bien que perdieron la noción del tiempo y empezaba a oscurecer, pero ninguna de las dos quería terminar con la charla. Cuando salieron del restaurant había comenzado lloviznar por lo que tuvieron que apresurarse al auto, era una noche hermosa, se veían las estrellas a pesar de las insipientes gotas de lluvia, era un tanto fría solo como para que el calor del cuerpo se reflejara con la respiración, Lexis se paró a mitad del camino y levanto la cara asía el lloroso cielo nocturno.

-Tú, le espeto grosero un tipo que salió de un bar cercano y tomándola por los hombros la giro asía él.

Beckett no se dio cuenta de que caminaba sola hasta que llego al auto, abrió la puerta y volteo alrededor pero no había rastro de su pelirroja amiga, de pronto la vio salir corriendo de la calle que llevaba al restaurant donde habian comido, estaba a punto de gritarle que no corriera los cuando tres hombres que la seguían comenzaron a gruñir amenazas, Beckett pensó por un momento el sacar su arma y decirles que se detuvieran en nombre de la policía de New York, pero el grito de Lexis la detuvo.

-Enciende el auto, Kate, grito la apurada pelirroja.

Beckett sintió un golpe de adrenalina, subió al auto y lo encendió al tiempo que cerraba su puerta, arranco asía la dirección Lexis mientras se deslizaba sobre el asiento para abrir la puerta del copiloto, la pelirroja salto dentro en cuanto el auto paso a su lado. Beckett acelero rechinado las llantas por la desolaba calle, mientras un hombre tendido yacía inconsciente victima del puño de Lexis.

-Que, diablos fue eso, le dijo cuándo paso el peligro, mientras Lexis asomaba la cabeza por la ventanilla para comprobar que no las seguían.

-Un amigo de esos tipos quiso pasarse de listo conmigo, dijo escondiendo la mano dentro de la manga de su abrigo.

-¿Te hizo algo?, ¿estas herida?, pregunto la detective sin quitar el pie del acelerador.

-Jajaja,… se burlo retorciéndose en el asiento con las manos sobre su estomago para aliviar el dolor de su risotada,... tu,.. expresión,... cuando viste a los tipos tras de mí, ... estabas blanca como una hoja de papel, continuo intermitente tratando de moderar la risa, ignorando la pregunta.

-Basta Lexis, no es gracioso, señalo nerviosa Beckett, mirando el retrovisor.

-Vamos, es un poco gracioso, debiste ver tu cara era algo más o menos así..., dijo simulando una mueca de pánico exagerado.

-Yo no hago esa cara, negó la detective sonriendo al ver el exaltado gesto .

El resto del camino fue en un cómodo silencio solo perturbado por el sonido de la música del estéreo, a Beckett le agradaba Lexis, "maldita sea le agradaba tanto como le molestaba", era como si no necesitara ganarse tu confianza simplemente la tomaba y se adueñaba de ella, se comportaba como si hubiese visto las cosas más horribles del mundo y ahora solo quisiera ver lo maravilloso de la vida, minimizaba los problemas como si se trataran de tonterías. Lexis, se había quedado dormida recargada contra la ventanilla, tenía las manos sobre el regazo y Beckett pudo ver claramente los enrojecidos nudillos, suspiro exasperada, "pequeña arpía revoltosa "pensó, se paró en una farmacia para comprar algún antiséptico.

Kate, le caía sumamente bien a Lexis, era divertida, simpática, agradable, se reía de sus chistes y sobre todo había encontrado la compañera perfecta que soportara sus travesuras, además sus reacciones eran únicas, la detective era una buena persona, hasta le había comprado antiséptico para sus nudillos, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie aparte de su familia se preocupaba por ella, lo de su hermano debió ser porque ella solo lo veía como un amigo y no quería lastimarlo, es cierto que no manejo la situación a la perfección, pero quien no comete errores, tal vez no podría llamarla cuñada pero si amiga.

A la mañana siguiente Lexis había llegado con su tradicional caja de donas pero le había traído lo que según ella era "la mejor dona rellena del mundo" como agradecimiento por la comida de ayer a la detective Beckett , estaban llenando el papeleo del caso junto con el equipo, cuando Castle cruzo el pasillo escoltando a un sospechoso junto con el detective que apodan "masacre", parecía que alguien le hubiera dado una paliza al escritor, la imagen más que asombrar, les paralizo.

Mientras su hermana hacía las veces de asesora de la detective Beckett, Castle estaba ocupado con el caso de unas cabezas vudú, quería alejarse lo más posible de su musa, cuando llego esa mañana a la comisaria, el sospechoso le había atinado un golpe en la nariz durante la detención y esta le había sangrado un poco, cuando la detective lo vio pasar sus ojos proyectaron su conmoción, a ella que le importaba su bienestar, el golpe en su nariz era el menor de sus problemas, no se compara en absoluto con el opresivo malestar en su pecho cada vez que ve esos indescriptibles ojos traidores. Su nuevo compañero le gruño a uno de los uniformados que llevara al sospechoso a una de sus salas de interrogatorios, al tiempo que le preguntaba qué relación tenía con las dos mujeres que no les habían despegado la vista de encima.

-Vamos preséntamelas, le espetó el curioso detective, señalando a Beckett y Lexis.

Antes de que el escritor pudiera negarse, masacre ya lo había arrastrado hasta la puerta de la oficina donde su equipo en pleno trabajaba. El rudo detective le miro bruscamente para que comenzara las respectivas presentaciones.

-Quisiera presentarles al detective… formulaba el escritor antes de ser cortado.

_-_Ethan Slaughter, dijo descortés el nuevo amigo del escritor.

-Ese es el saco favorito de Alexander, dijo Lexis apuntando al extravagante detective.

-Si el me lo regalo, para que lo dejara seguirme como un perrito faldero, Ja, pero no pude salvar a mi pequeña mascota de ser herida, se mofo Ethan señalando la nariz de Castle.

"Un perrito faldero", "herido" Lexis se abalanzo sobre el auto presentado detective derribándolo, le puso una rodilla sobre su pecho y le tomo por la solapas del abrigo de su hermano sacudiéndolas mientras lo amenazaba.

-Si alguien despeina un solo cabello de Alexander, iré por ti y te meteré en acido hasta que no quede ni rastro de tu horrible cara, ahora si quieres salir con vida de esta comisaria devuélvele el abrigo, rugió la pelirroja.

-Basta Lexis, dijo Esposito tirando de la joven por los codos, junto con Ryan la separaron de su presa asiéndola flotar mientras la pelirroja pataleaba con furia tratando de alcanzar el piso

-Vaya que miedo, se burló el detective poniendo el saco sobre la pelirroja cabeza como si se tratara de un perchero mientras era detenida por Esposito.

-DATE POR MUERTO, chillo Lexis retorciéndose para zafarse del agarre que la aprisionaba.

Castle cargo a su hermana echándosela al hombro y la saco de la oficina. El escritor estaba molesto, su hermanita se había pasado toda la tarde de ayer reforzado su amistad con Beckett como si no le importara lo que le había hecho y ahora va y arma una escena al detective que intenta impresionar, no necesitaba que lo protegiera del el agresivo masacre,pero si esperaba un poco de apoyo en el asunto con Beckett .

-Si ya terminaste tu dramática intromisión puedes irte a casa, dijo Castle bajando a su hermana en el pasillo.

Beckett miro el drama y se sintió un testigo más, Lexis se arrojo sobre masacre para defender a Castle y este la saco en volandas al pasillo, era un simple testigo de cuando la pelirroja toco sutilmente la nariz del escritor para comprobar la gravedad de la herida, se entristeció, su pecho se sintió ahogado, quería ser ella, quería ser ella quien amenazara a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle daño, quería ser ella a quien Castle sacara al pasillo para reprocharle su sobreprotectora acción, quería ser ella a quien el escritor mandara a casa, quería ser ella quien tuviera la confianza de tocar su rostro, sus heridas, pero no,ella solo era un testigo más de la estrecha relación de Lexis y su escritor.

Lexis llego al loft, convertida en una fiera, el muy idiota de su hermano iba a hacer que lo mataran, estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera pudo despedirse de Kate y los chicos, ahora que lo pensaba la forma en la que la detective la miraba cuando su hermano la saco era algo… "eran celos", como había sido tan idiota de no darse cuenta antes, si, sentía celos de su hermano, entonces porque rayos no estaban juntos ya, porque le mintió, tanto dolor, angustia, rabia contenida, para que ese par de idiotas en el fondo se amaran, "que, estaban en la secundaria".

Estaba harta de ese par de idiotas no regreso con vida de la guerra para ahora ver a su hermano muerto en vida, herido física y sentimentalmente. Antes de desaparecer Alexis Hunt tenía otra misión que cumplir, el primer paso era asegurarse de que la detective sintiera lo mismo que su hermano siente por ella, no iba a exponerlo y terminar de cavar la tumba que él ya había comenzado. La segunda etapa del plan dependía en gran parte de la respuesta de la detective, si se trataba de un "SI", entonces tomaría a su entrometida madre y a su sobrina y las sacaría del loft, si la respuesta era "NO", entonces tomaría a su hermano y lo sacaría arrastras de la doceava. Al siguiente día, cuando llego por la tarde a la doceava se aseguró de que estaría a solas con Kate, no estaba muy segura si conseguiría hacer confesar a la dura detective de homicidios, "aprovecha la debilidad de tu oponente", "los celos", pensó.

-Oye Kate, podemos hablar tengo un par de cosas que preguntarte…

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS…**

Después de oír en las noticias que un conocido diplomático inglés, había sido encontrado muerto víctima de una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir, Lexis salió del loft y monto en su motocicleta, compro unos boletos de primera fila para el juego de los Lakers, una buena manera de disculparse con los amigos de su hermano, se moría por ver la cara de Kate cuando se lo dijera, sería igual a la de aquel día en que tuvieron que escapar de esos tipos , tal vez ahora podría empezar a llamarla cuñada. Corrió por la comisaria hecha un vendaval, buscando a su hermano.

-Listo hermanito, ya puedes decirle a todos, dales esto por mi como disculpa, hay uno para Espo, Lanie, Ryan, la capitana, dijo apenas vio al escritor, que no necesito explicación alguna después de oírla usar el familiar termino.

-Qué pasa con Beckett, está limpiando la pizarra en la oficina, señalo el escritor.

-Yo se lo diré me encantara ver su cara, su reacción valdrá oro, se mofo Lexis.

Las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad en la comisaria, si, tan normales como el café que Castle le trae todas la mañana, pero en cuanto vio a la sonriente pelirroja en el umbral de la puerta, supo, que ese día tan normal, pronto se convertiría en uno de los días mas inusuales de su vida. Después de su última charla necesito de todo su autocontrol para no golpearla, en cuanto la vio.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?, le espeto Beckett con frialdad a la sonriente pelirroja, que se balanceaba nerviosamente sobre los talones.

-Yo solo quería decirte que…, dijo tímidamente escondiendo el ticket del juego en su espalda.

-Este es otro de tus jueguecitos por que el ultimo no te salió muy bien, interrumpió burlona la detective, sin despegar la vista de la pizarra.

-Pues yo creo que salió conforme al plan, pero yo lo que quería deci…, ironizaba Lexis rodando los ojos, exaltando la furia en la detective frente a ella.

"Qué diablos con esa estúpida sonrisilla confianzuda, que le pasa a esta tipa", "se está burlando de mí", "viene hasta aquí para amenazarme con llevarse a Castle de nuevo", "la primera vez tuvo suerte de que estaba sorprendida, aturdida, pero esta vez es diferente".

-Que, que no tengo oportunidad con Castle, ¿que él te ama?, es mi turno de hacer las preguntas, contesta, crees ¿que él te ama?, cuestiono Beckett cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho desafiante.

-Sí, pero no de la manera que tú crees, porque yo soy s…., explicaba pacientemente Lexis, tratando de aligerar la tensión en el ambiente.

"Que el la ama de verdad esta tipa no conoce los limites, esta demente. La echaría a patadas de ahí". No podía creer que le cayera tan bien hace unos días, no quedaba ni rastro de la revoltosa pelirroja que la acompaño a la embajada, como diablos puede ser alguien tan condenadamente desconcertante.

-Nunca debiste de haber regresado, que pretendes Castle nunca podría amar a alguien tan loca como tú, eres manipuladora, egocéntrica, primero finges ser mi amiga, luego vienes y me declaras la guerra, tú te fuiste, si te amaba ya no lo hace, no lo mereces ni a él, ni a su familia, recito furiosa la detective.

"nunca debiste de haber regresado", fue todo lo que Lexis pudo oír antes de que el nudo en su garganta le tapara los oídos, se había esforzado tanto para mantenerse con vida, para regresar, pero eso Kate no lo sabía, "no sabe nada de mí, ni siquiera quien soy", "es su debilidad la que habla", "la presione demasiado", "que esperabas", pensó obligándose a calmar las ansias de llorar.

-Kate, escucha estas diciendo todo eso por los celos, pero yo en realidad soy….explicaba calmadamente Lexis aun con las manos en su espalda.

"KATE", su tan condescendiente tono, como si tratara de calmar el berrinche de un niño, era sumamente irritante, "CELOS" como se atrevía a decirle lo que ella estaba sintiendo, quien se creía para provocarle "celos", fue lo último que pudo soportar,… y exploto.

Lexis sintió como la palma de una mano se estampaba contra su mejilla, el escozor llego al instante, apenas pudo tocar la enrojecida bofetada cuando el alboroto fuera de la habitación interrumpió la celosa pelea con la detective, BAJA EL ARMA gritaba Esposito mientras que Kate corría empujando su hombro ignorando su aturdimiento. En los ascensores un tipo había robado la pistola de un uniformado y amenazaba con disparar, todo era caos, pánico, el terror de los últimos años no se comparaba a la vivida pesadilla frente a sus ojos, el hombre que le apuntaba directamente a su hermano, tenía en los ojos una copia fiel de la decisión que había visto en la mirada de un asesino, supo enseguida que iba a disparar.

-Alexander, un grito ahogado retumbo furioso contra el rugir del arma.

Tres viles disparos resonaron en la estación, seguidos por un enajenado estallido incontable de balas. Mientras que el cuerpo de una joven pelirroja se estrellaba violentamente contra el piso, el de su agresor caía inerte al suelo, sin vida. Tres balas se impactaron angustiosamente en la joven, que tirada sobre un charco de sangre, sonreía orgullosa "Alexander está bien", pensó.

Castle, sintió como el rudo choque de un frenético tren pelirrojo le hacía perder el equilibrio quedándose de pie en su lugar, lo siguiente supo, era que levantaba el cuerpo de su hermana y lo acomodaba sobre su regazo estrechándola contra su pecho, aferrándose a ella la sacudió por los hombros ligeramente para comprobar que estaba consciente. Beckett corrió enseguida arrodillándose a su lado, miro horrorizada las heridas de la joven y se forzó a presionar tímidamente su abdomen.

Lexis peleaba con todas sus fuerzas por respirar, aferrándose a la conciencia y al rítmico latido del corazón de su hermano, sentía la sangre caliente filtrándose por la blusa que se le pegaba fríamente al cuerpo, se estremeció, un escalofrió la recorría provocado por la impericia en el toque de unas manos que exudaban incertidumbre, "Ja, que irónico, tanto tiempo entre las balas y me disparan en casa". Todo de repente parecía tan claro y tan oscuro. Tenía tanto que decir y sentía que tenía tan poco tiempo, no podía dormir ahora, tal vez en un momento.

-Eso no debe verse bien eh…. dijo al ver la mueca de pánico en el rostro de la detective,…basta Kate… busco a ciegas la tensa mano que la estremecía…tengo algo importante que decirte…yo…lo siento, musito tratando de concentrarse en el castaño de los ojos que la escudriñaban.

-Puede esperar, le dijo Beckett a los ansiosos ojos azules.

-Shh,…trato de decirte que Alexander es mi hermano… sonrió inocente mientras la detective buscaba la verdad en los ojos del escritor…te compre… boletos para el juego de los Lakers…como disculpa, sonrió apesadumbrada tendiendo el tembloroso ticket estrujado por su mano…primera fila,.. expuso con un dejo de orgullo en la voz… ¿amigas?… concluyo fatigosa arrastrando las palabras.

Kate sintió como el balde de la más gélida agua helada la empapaba por completo junto con la sinceridad de las palabras de Lexis, la hirió tanto, ver como el revoltoso brillo se extinguía de los azules ojos, abandonándolos sosegadamente, como la socarrona sonrisa lucia tan tristemente lacerante, como el infantil tono de su voz sonaba tan pesadamente aletargado, la hirió tanto, que no pudo aplacar las infames lagrimas que se le escaparon y rodaban libremente por sus mejillas.

-Amigas… "pequeña arpía revoltosa", rezo en un hilo de voz tomando el maltrecho ticket, mientras las lágrimas fluían despiadadas al ver que la sonrisa de la joven pelirroja se ampliaba ligera y una chispa de alegría destellaba en ella.

Lexis realmente estaba tratando, pero estaba tan cansada, fijaba sus ojos en los de su hermano, pero cada vez le parecía más lejano, más irreal, la idea de la inconciencia le era tan dulce, tan confortante. Es curioso, pensó, en lo que la gente piensa a las puertas de la muerte, toda la vida preguntando la razón de la existencia y en ese instante la filosófica duda desaparece endeble ante los recuerdos y los detalles más ínfimos de nuestra memoria, se encuentra de pronto en ellos tan lógicamente el sentido de nuestra vida.

-Yo me esforcé tanto para volver…tenia tanto miedo…releía todas tus cartas, hasta…creo que memorice los libros de Nikki Heat…respiro entrecortada, miro los ojos de su hermano amortiguando su temor con la veracidad de su presencia.

-Shh, Lexis, suplico el escritor tomando la mano de su hermana.

-Recuerdas… ese día cuando me sacaste del lago….me dijiste…que no tendría nada que temer… por que tenía al hermano más fuerte…valiente del mundo… y ...que siempre…me protegería… sonrió con la mirada perdida en el añejo recuerdo…ahora no tengo miedo… estas aquí, agonizaba asfixiante sobre el regazo de Castle.

Cada disgregante palabra le dolía en el alma al escritor, sentía como si le arrancaran la vida al cuerpo de su hermana, como si con cada frase la perdiera un poco más. Le atormentaba oír la lucha en su voz, la impotencia de no poder aferrarse a ella, se iba, se fugaba, se escapaba como agua entre las manos, escurriéndose sin que él pudiera mantenerla a salvo. Sabía que de verdad estaba tratando tan duramente de vivir, de sobrevivir, mientras el observaba su agotadora batalla con la muerte.

-sshhh, no hables, musito el escritor, mientras Lexis parpadeaba furiosamente fijando los ojos sobre los de su hermano.

-Siento… lo de tu jarrón,…no era tan feo, sonrió cansadamente apaciguando el dolor de las heridas.

-Ahora estas divagando, era horrible, rio el escritor disimulando el ardor de las gruesas lagrimas que le quemaban las mejillas.

-Fue divertido Alexander…. hicimos un montón de travesuras….te quiero… te extrañare,…quieres… decirle a Alexis y Madre que dije, las amo…, tosió ásperamente obligándose a jalar todo el aire que pudiera, mientras su respiración se aminoraba lentamente.

Su hermana moría entre sus brazos como aquella vez en el lago, pero esta escena era más aterradora, sus ojos abiertos reflejaban su dolorosa agonía, su férrea lucha por vivir, por no abandonarse a la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, podía palpar su esfuerzo por mantener a raya el miedo, la fragilidad en su voz anunciaba la muerte a gritos, la palidez de sus labios disonante con la roja intensidad de la sangre esparcida le desgarraban el corazón en jirones, porque cada gota no le dejaba olvidar por un momento que su hermana estaba muriendo.

-Lexis, por favor, no me hagas esto, no después de que regresaste, hermanita, no… rogó lastimero el escritor cepillando la mejilla enrojecida por la bofetada, mientras su adormilada hermana luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no perder la conciencia.

-Kate…quieres cuidar por mí…. de mi hermano, madre y sobrina…lo siento Alexander… de verdad trate… de alejarme de las balas,.. "Alexander", dijo en un suspiro entrecortado aferrándose al nombre de su hermano para sentirse a salvo y todo se oscureció.


	6. Chapter 6

no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir pero quería subir algo, esto era originalmente la mitad de un capitulo, todavía estaré ocupada estos días, espero terminar el fic con un cap mas.

Infinitas gracias por leer, especialmente a laura san roman (me alegra que te guste), ... a mi visitante anónimo que no se porque (y no solo por exclusión) se que se trata de TheBlueBomb (jajajajaja como me haces reír con tus ocurrencias por cierto xd), ...guiguita (lamento haber hecho sufrir tanto a Kate xd) ...enana ( gracias por leer),...AlwaysSerenity( mi primer comentario en fanfic) ...sariitanebot, ( por sus geniales comentarios),...cururi ( gracias por leer)

espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío, pero algo me dice que ya lo sabían.

* * *

**CAPITULO**

**VI**

La trágica noticia del tiroteo inundo las noticias de New York, diarios, noticieros, periódicos, radio, televisión, no había nadie en toda la ciudad que no supiera acerca de la exponencial muerte de la joven exmarín, el morbo más que el sentimiento de pésame llevo a decenas de mirones y reporteros al funeral de la joven que según los noticieros había fallecido ofrendando su vida en un heroico acto, la policía los mantuvo a 50 metros de distancia a la prensa y cualquiera ajeno al acto, para darle algo de respeto al funeral.

Los asistentes tomaron asiento entorno del ataúd, la doceava comisaria en pleno eran los únicos rostros conocidos que de alguna manera reconfortaban el pesar del escritor que estaba sentado en la primera fila junto con su familia y la detective Becket. Varios excompañeros de la joven comenzaron a contar anécdotas de su paso por el ejército, la imagen de una joven seria, fría, inteligente, dedicada, valiente, tenaz , fuerte, de carácter infranqueable, que parecía forjada del acero más sólido, pululaban en las historias, "la perfección en un soldado" destacaba un oficial, estaban ignorando totalmente la esencia de su hermana, para él la descripción era totalmente, no solo errónea, sino ajena, impersonal ,sacada de informes, relataban anécdotas de una persona que él jamás había conocido en su vida, su Lexis no era así, era caprichosa, molesta, irritante, infantil, necia, frágil, temerosa, cálida,tierna, compasiva, traviesa, "como le encanta meterse en líos", pensó, no tiene nada que ver con la pinta que le daban los que se decían tan cercanos a ella. La imagen de su hermana muriendo en sus brazos seguía fresca en su memoria, la angustia en sus fallidos intentos por mantenerla consiente, lo llenaba de rabia oír todo aquello, como se atrevían a decirse sus amigos, como lo obligaron a ir a ese infame circo mediático, "solo quiero estar con mi hermanita" no aquí con la "perfección en un soldado", pensó el atormentado escritor.

-estúpido… musito Castle para sí…esto es estúpido… dijo más alto llamando un poco la atención de los presentes, mientras Beckett ponía tranquilizadora la mano sobre su rodilla… no la conocen, no, como yo, todo esto son mentiras, susurro tratando de apaciguar la ira …IDIOTAS, MENTIROSOS, grito levantándose de la silla cortando el funeral…USTEDES NO ESTABAN AHÍ NO LA VEÍAN MORIR, NO VIERON LA LUCHA EN SUS OJOS ,COMO PUEDEN DECIR ALGO, … YO TENÍA SU SANGRE EN MIS MANOS, …QUE SABEN USTEDES,… ME NIEGO A SER PARTE DE ESTO,…NO ES JUSTO,… NO ES JUSTO PARA LEXIS,… MALDITOS COBARDES, grito señalando al cuerpo de marines que estaba de pie frente al ataúd, formando una fila esperando su turno para hablar.

-Richard, cariño tranquilízate, rogó Martha que dé pie posaba una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo… estamos aquí por tu hermana, le susurró al oído con voz quebradiza.

-Lo siento… se calmó mientras miraba a su desconcertada hija que en suplicante silencio le pedía que se comportara.

El escritor se forzó a sentarse de nuevo poniendo la cabeza entre las manos, para soportar lo que parecía una infinita sarta de estupideces mientras la sombra de Jackson Hunt miraba desde un rincón, cuando se enteró del tiroteo se ofreció a participar en los preparativos del fúnebre evento, "es lo menos que podía hacer una dolida sombra por su hija", pensó, "ese maldito tuvo suerte de morir ese día, yo lo habría hecho conocer el infierno antes" musito apretando la mandíbula.

Beckett podía sentir hervir la cólera, el dolor, la rabia en su estado más puro emanando del escritor sentado a su lado, no sabía exactamente qué diablos hacer, como consolar a alguien en una situación así, como consolar a quien amas, estaba irritada una vez mas con "la pequeña arpía revoltosa" aun en su funeral le ponía las cosas difíciles, "nunca haces las cosas fáciles verdad Lexis", pensó con tristeza. Ella estuvo ahí, vio a Castle desmoronarse, desquebrajarse en suplicas, en afónicos gritos para que se apiadara de él , para que no muriera, que no le abandonara, mientras la estrechaba furiosamente contra su pecho, beso con dulzura la frialdad de su frente recitándole promesas vagas si se recuperaba, aquello había partido el corazón, marco su memoria de una manera que será imposible de borrar, por eso estar aquí le parecía tan absurdo, toda esta gente, tan lejana, ignorante del dolor de Castle ese día, ignorantes de la angustiosa agonía de Lexis, de la asfixiante despedida que se esforzó por decirle a su hermano, ahora tenían el valor de subir y hablar, recitando hazañas de una persona que nunca existió, que nunca conocieron, mientras que la verdadera Lexis la desconocida por todos los presentes, reposaba olvidada, como podía intentar consolar, calmar, apaciguar, la ira de Castle si ella misma la sentía retorcerse dentro de su pecho con cada estúpida palabra hueca de los embusteros oradores.

Las veintiuna salvas al aire cruzaron tronantes el silencio del cementerio, mientras el ataúd con la identidad de Alexis Hunt descendía sosegadamente rodeado por amigos, Alexis Daniel Rogers seguía su batalla contra la muerte en la cama de un hospital.

_**FLASH BACK.**_

_Castle corrió con el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana en los brazos apenas oyó que las alarmantes sirenas anunciaban la llegada de la esperanza, cuando se esta tan asfixiado, tan desesperado por una promesa de alivio actúas de la forma más irracional que jamás te pudiste capaz de encarnar, en su urgencia ni siquiera dejo que los paramédicos bajaran la camilla gritando improperios acerca de su ineficaz demora, el mismo subió a Lexis en la ambulancia y la recostó suavemente sobre la camilla._

_-Arranquen al maldito hospital, exigió desquiciado con los ojos enrojecidos, a los paramédicos que lo miraban atónitos._

_El viaje al hospital fue una sucesión de imágenes que eran tan fugases como inmóviles, tan absurdas como en extremo vividas, el lánguido cuerpo sobre la camilla era irreconocible para el escritor, lleno de tubos y agujas, y que decir de los diálogos alarmantes de los nerviosos paramédicos, aun así no se permitió perder la atención en la aterradora secuencia, como si de su observación dependiera la salvación de su hermana, como si un momento de distracción significara perderla para siempre._

_En el hospital corrió al lado de la camilla por un eterno pasillo que separaba la vida de la muerte, hasta que las enfermeras le cerraron un par de puertas en la narices, quería acompañar a su hermana todo el tiempo, hasta el mismo infierno si se podía, ya se sentía en él, la camisa, las manos, los pantalones, el rostro tenían los restos de la sangrienta agonía de Lexis, sus ojos estaban hinchados por el calor de las lágrimas, la garganta rasgada por las suplicas, abatido se dejó caer apoyando la espalda contra la pared desecho en sollozos, hundiendo derrotado la cabeza entre las rodillas, se sentía desvalido, frágil, desamparado, como si le hubieren robado el aliento, estaba arruinado._

_Beckett creía que había visto las peores cosas del mundo, para una detective de homicidios, nada es abrumador, pero la impresionante película le conmociono, los agónicos murmullos, los lastimosos ruegos, el amargo llanto del hombre que ama, la torturaban, su propia angustia la desolaba, el maldito ticket en su mano se burlaba de ella, desearía estar soñando, que Lexis siguiere siendo la tonta amiguita de Castle, la estúpida arpía que tanto odia, la cruel chica que se empeña en darle celos, sería más fácil de soportar esa melosa mentira que esta afilada verdad. _

_Que rayos esperan de ella ahora, como debe de comportarse, como la valiente, estoica, imbatible, infalible detective, pues no, hace mucho tiempo que no existía esa persona, quería derrumbarse igual que Castle contra esa estúpida pared de hospital, deshacerse en llantos y ruegos para que esa arpía que llego a arruinarla viviera, porque ella también estaba desgarrada, también sentía rabia, también merecía el duelo. Antes de derrumbarse al lado de Castle en aquel frívolo pasillo se quedó aturdida mirando por un momento, la fragilidad del hombre que no dejaba de abrumarla._

_-Rick, suplico posando la cabeza sobre su hombro… dime que estará bien, dijo buscando consuelo en la esperanza del escritor… tú la conoces mejor que nadie,…dime que es fuerte,…necesito saber que es capaz de soportar esto, susurro angustiosa Beckett._

_-Es tan orgullosa, sonrió perezoso levantando la cabeza… una vez se rompió el brazo, le aposte que no subirá hasta la copa de un árbol…. Sabes que me dijo cuándo se levantó sosteniendo el brazo roto…. Resoplo melancólico,… me debes 10 dólares, musito dejando caer las pesadas lagrimas que vidriaban sus ojos._

_La comodidad que brinda el consuelo, la serenidad después del caos, el descanso de un laborioso día, se adueñó descaradamente del escritor y su musa, a ninguno de los dos les hacía falta palabras para sentir el consuelo, el alivio de sus heridas con la mera presencia del otro, Beckett recordó que deberían avisar a Martha, no estaba segura si alguien en la doceava les informo, y con el descuido de perseguir la ambulancia no tenía noticias fuera del mundo del hospital._

_-Quieres que llame a Martha o Alexis, dijo la detective después de un largo tiempo aun con la cabeza reposando sobre el hombro de Castle._

_-No, aun no, solo quédate conmigo, la miro Castle, con los ojos los ojos cansados de la tristeza._

_Esto era tan familiar al loco con la bomba en Wall Street, los mismos malditos sentimientos acerca de la incertidumbre, nada es seguro, pero la fibra que toco era mucho más sensible que si solo se tratara de desconocidos. Beckett esta con él y lo agradecía, no lo hacía olvidar la rodante idea de la muerte pero si le ayudaba a soportarla, porque no podía destruirse más cuando ella también estaba tan horrorizada, así que se forzó a guardar algo de la ya de por si escaza compostura que le quedaba, la amaba y por eso mismo debía protegerla de él, de no causarle dolor con su pena, para no arrastrarla con el al infierno. Antes si quiera de que el doctor saliera a informarles el estado de su hermana, dos hombres se apersonaron desafiantes frente al escritor y su musa._

_-Señor Castle, somos los agentes Miller y Davis de la C.I.A , necesitamos pedirle un favor ya hablamos con la capitana Gates y nos entregó todas las cintas del ataque de la comisaria, tendremos que informarle a la prensa que Alexis Hunt murió y queremos que usted asista a su funeral._

_-Ustedes no tiene respeto por la vida de mi hermana, se está muriendo ahí dentro y se atreven a pedirme que vaya a su funeral, mascullo poniéndose de pie defensivamente._

_-Escuche si no coopera con nosotros podemos retener a su hermana, hasta que se aclare todo este asunto, la CIA tiene buenos hospitales pero son algo, usted sabe clasificados, ladro el agente Miller._

_-Me está amenazando con secuestrar a mi hermana si no coopero, espeto firme el escritor, con Beckett tomándolo por el hombro._

_-No, le digo lo que va a suceder si se niega, solo necesitamos que asista al funeral de su amiga Alexis Hunt, una figura pública como usted le da veracidad al evento, nos encargaremos de los videos, fotografías y cualquier material que aparezca en la prensa, será reemplazado por la versión de la CIA, formulo llano Davis._

_-VAN A RECREAR EL ATAQUE EN LA COMISARIA, aulló la detective dando un paso adelante mientras mira escrutadora a los autoproclamados agentes._

_-Para no tener ningún riesgo en esta operación haremos lo que sea, Alexis Hunt iba a morir pero tuvimos suerte con esto, solo sería papel pero ahora nadie tendrá dudas de que existía y era una persona diferente a su hermana, contesto el molesto agente con indiferencia. _

_-TUVIERON SUERTE, gruño furioso Castle, mirando la sangre que le teñía las manos._

_-Como se enteraron del tiroteo, formulo Beckett, tan serena como pudo al sentir la creciente ira del escritor._

_- Siempre mantenemos un ojo sobre los nuestros, dijo Miller encogiendose de hombros._

_"Los nuestros", que rayos pasaba aquí, que demonios o quien demonios era la hermanita de Castle, no se ni su nombre real y ahora es una agente de la C.I.A, Lexis, Lexis porque tienes que ser tan complicada, bueno ya abría tiempo de poner las cosas en claro,por ahora se limitara a lo que sabe, es la hermana de Castle y es la única información que necesita, penso Beckett._

_La CIA se encargó de tapizar la ciudad con fotografías de la supuesta señorita Hunt, era más real ahora que estaba muerta que viva, el solemne acto planeado también por la CIA estaba repleto de sus agente que simulaban ser soldados de la marina, no había nadie entre ellos que supiera quien o que era Alexis Hunt y mucho menos nadie conocía a Lexis, Castle estaba enfadado ese circo montado mientras su hermana aún se debatía entre la vida y la muerte completamente sola, aislada, no había podido hablar con su médico la CIA lo echo a patadas hasta que no cumpliera con su parte del trato, pero tuvieron a bien hacerle el favor de informarle que seguía con vida después de su intervención quirúrgica "intervención quirúrgica" otra maldita frase salida de un informe._

_Beckett se pegó a Castle y a su familia, le convenció de que cooperar con ellos era la mejor opción, después de que el escritor le contara la historia de su hermana que parecía salida de una mala novela de ciencia ficción, no son más que una maraña de nombres, cifras, datos, resultados, pero el dolor, angustia, remordimiento eran reales. No estará solo ni un solo instante, ni ahora, ni nunca, ella no lo abandonaría jamás, basta de los malditos inexistentes muros, ella era frágil, quería serlo pues su fragilidad era él._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

Lexis estaba inconsciente sobre la cama del hospital, la CIA dispuso un par de agentes que se encargaran de que nadie indagara más de lo debido acerca de la desconocida que fue asaltada en un callejón de la ciudad de New York.

"Si dios hubiera tenido piedad de ella, ese día hubiere muerto , la verdadera fuerza, valentía, osadía pensó que se demuestra cuando nadie cree en ti, ninguna esperanza, nadie te ve con orgullo, no eres motivo de orgullo de nadie, estas sola, no físicamente pero es esa clase de soledad, el vacío, que sientes en ti, creer, te enfermiza porque nadie te conoce y los que dicen saber todo sobre ti no saben ni una milésima parte de la oscuridad que encierra tu alma, así que solo estas tú, tú y esa necedad irreprimible que te obliga a creer que eres alguien, los secretos que no puedes compartir con nadie se vuelven rocas dentro de ti, son tan pesadas de cargar aun así es mejor que tener la confianza de compartirlas, porque esas rocas en cualquier momento te serán arrojadas con toda la brutalidad de la confianza que tú mismo cediste, traición, pero no de quien arroja la piedra, sino de ti por permitirte confiar".

"La vida no es para mí, demasiado débil, inservible, demasiado estúpida, me repetía mi entrenador, duele nunca ser lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar el mundo, pero aquí está esta estupidez que tengo de negarme a creer que no soy nadie, y es lo que más me duele, ser tan valiente como para soportar todo este dolor, como quisiera tanto desaparecer, ser nadie, aceptar que no soy nadie y no tengo valor alguno, soy la idiota más grande del mundo por creer. Perdón por esto Alexander, madre, Alexis, Kate, chicos, solo que la piedra es demasiado dura ahora y no sé si duele más cargarla o soltarla, rendirme, tengo miedo de dejar de creer, así que hice la única cosa que se, soñar. Lamentablemente soy tan cobarde que no puedo dejar de ser tan valiente", pensaba una inconsciente Lexis arrullada por los pasivos sonidos del hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Infinitas gracias por leer, especialmente a laura san roman, sariitaNebot, AlwaysSerenity, TheBlueBomb, guiguita, por sus comentarios.

este es el capitulo final, espero les guste

ningún personaje es mio

* * *

**CAPITULO**

**VII**

Las constantes quejas del hospital no dejaban que el teléfono de Castle descansara, por eso cuando Lexis llamo preguntado por ella pensó que hasta el escritor tenía un límite de los caprichos de su hermana, los pasos de Beckett sonaban en el desierto pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Lexis, casi estaba por llegar cuando se detuvo un momento para concentrar su atención en la discusión dentro de la habitación.

-Intentan matarme,…para que necesitan más sangre,…esa aguja se ve demasiado afilada mucho más de lo común,…además su comida es horrible, estamos enfermos pero no perdimos el sentido del gusto,…. llamare a mi hermano, se quejaba Lexis.

Beckett sonrió negando con la cabeza, "la revoltosa ataca de nuevo, ya está lo suficientemente bien como para volver a causar problemas y eso es un alivio", aunque de alguna inesperada manera sintió celos de la enfermera, después de todo las molestias de Lexis no le eran exclusivas

Después del funeral, fue el turno de la doceava para echar a patadas a la C.I.A del hospital, Castle se negó a dejar sola, ni siquiera por un minuto a Lexis, la gravedad de su estado lo lleno de incertidumbre, hasta que por fin recupero la conciencia, "quiero irme a casa" fue lo primero que dijo al despertar.

-Lexis como estas hoy, dijo la detective mirando como la pelirroja se cubría con las mantas hasta la barbilla.

-Hola Kate me alegra que estés aquí, sonrió aliviada… estoy siendo víctima de una alevosa agresión, esta mujer me está amenazando con un objeto punzocortante,… dijo aferrándose a la manta que la cubría y levantando el dedo índice asía la irritada enfermera,… y la comida es un asco, se quejó con una mueca de repulsión,… ella es mi cuñada y es policía así que cuidado, muéstrale tu placa Kate… formulo con orgullo mirando desafiante a la enfermera.

-Señorita Rogers, por favor, solo intento cumplir con mi trabajo, resoplo con paciencia fingida la exacerbada enfermera.

-Si, el trabajo digno de una cruel villana, me niego a comer nada de esto, hare una huelga de hambre, estoy en medio de una protesta formal, declaro la pelirroja.

-Bien, como quiera, pero volveré después de que su vista se vaya, ¡CON UN SEDANTE!, chillo furica, golpeando los talones para girarse.

La enfermera se retiró ante la comprensiva mirada de la detective, Beckett no pudo evitar de sentir un poco de pena por el personal del hospital, "pensé que pediatría estaba en otra área" se burló mirando las charolas llenas de comida fría.

-Listo, hora de irnos, canturrio Lexis levantando las mantas que la cubrían revelando que estaba completamente vestida.

-¡Que rayos haces!, exclamo Beckett mirando atónita a la en exceso sonriente Lexis.

-Me voy de aquí,… una fuga,… escape,… crees que de camino al loft podríamos detenernos a comer algo…, no me mires así, se lo que dije de la huelga de hambre, pero no le veo sentido después de mi fuga,.. dijo Lexis encogiendo los hombros,… vas a ayudarme, pregunto apeándose de la cama ante la inmovilizada Beckett,… esto es porque te llame cuñada, no es para tanto, tal vez ahora no lo seas pero pronto…dijo risueña.

-¡PARA ESTO ME PEDISTE QUE VINIERA!..., ¡Y DE DÓNDE DIABLOS SACASTE LA ROPA!, dijo Beckett aturdida pasándole por alto el uso del término "cuñada", aun sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-shhh, hablas demasiado alto, pensé que entendías que el sigilo es parte primordial en una fuga,… robe la ropa… no es mi talla, pero servirá…, pude haber escapado sola, pensé que sería divertido ser cómplices… dijo jalando la mano de la detective asía la puerta.

-Lexis,… respiro Beckett calmando los nervios,… te dispararon, te sometieron a una operación, estuviste inconsciente una semana de las tres que tienes en el hospital,…. señalo la detective con toda la calma que pudo reunir,.. ¡POR DIOS CASI TE MUERES!,.. se exalto al ver el ceño indiferente de la pelirroja,… no puedes huir, salir, irte del hospital solo porque no te gusta la comida, aulló zafándose del agarre de la pelirroja que la miraba desconcertada.

-Detalles, detalles,… dijo sacudiendo la mano con desenfado,… además le prometí a Alexis que iría a su graduación, y ya que no tengo otros planes iré, no pienso perderme su discurso.

-No hay manera en este mundo de que ayude en esto, Lexis, apenas puedes estar en pie, señalo a la tambaleante pelirroja… ahora sube a la cama, o llamare a tu amiga para que adelante el sedante, resoplo tranquila Beckett.

-Bien, al parecer eres igual de necia que Alexander,… solo que aun muero de hambre,…podrías ir a la cafetería y conseguirme algo de comida por favor, rogo con decepción Lexis sentándose sobre la cama.

-Porque me llamaste, pregunto Beckett comprensiva al ver el apagado berrinche.

-Yo… no tenía a nadie más a quien llamar y solo quiero irme a casa…. musito con tristeza mirándose las manos entrelazadas para evadir los ojos de la detective, …

Beckett sintió que su pecho se hundió ante la soledad, el vacío que colmaba la respuesta, después de su familia que obviamente se negaría a ser partícipe de esta locura, no tenía a nadie más, compasivamente poso la mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, cuando estaba a punto de consolarla, Lexis volteo a verla y dijo:

- Nadie que tuviera auto, agrego riendo…, no podía decirle a Alexander, porque quería que fuera sorpresa para Alexis,… sé que su graduación es en una semana, pero quiero oírla practicar, será divertido… ya sé que no vas a ayudar a que me fugue, pero que hay del contrabando de comida, dijo con una mirada idéntica a la de Castle.

-Bien,… suspiro derrotada la detective,.. supongo que eso no es tan grave, después de todo necesitas comer algo para recuperarte, volveré enseguida, dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Exasperante, irritante, molesta, neciamente estúpida, los adjetivos le quedan cortos a Lexis resoplaba iracunda la detective golpeando el volante del Crown Victoria, no sabía bien como la convenció, más bien la engaño, que acaso tiene un tipo de truco para que las personas hagan lo que quiere, le cumplan sus caprichos, se sintió aliviada de no ser la única, Castle le consiguió un Xbox porque estaba aburrida, las enfermeras la calmaban con una ración triple de pudín de chocolate, Alexis y Martha la visitaban a diario para que no se sintiera sola, maldita sea hasta su médico la sacaba a pasear en una silla de ruedas por el hospital mientras hacía sus rondas, seria esa estúpida mirada de tristeza que tenía, no podías negarte después de oír el tono de decepción en su voz, "maldita revoltosa manipuladora". Cuando regreso a la habitación cargando un par de bolsas de comida, pensó que Lexis cubierta hasta la cabeza con las mantas se encontraba dormida sobre la cama, levanto las mantas para despertarla y que comiera algo, pero se dio cuenta de que eran un par de almohadas las que le daban forma al supuesto cuerpo, soltó las bolsas y corrió asía la salida para detenerla, en su estado no podría haber llegado demasiado lejos pero había desaparecido como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Lexis se sintió un poco decepcionada de la detective, "es más madura de lo que pensé", "eso puede remediarse", pensó, no quería permanecer más tiempo en el hospital, si, su madre y Alexis la visitan diario pero luego tienen que irse, en el día era divertido sacar a las enfermeras de sus casillas y que la sobornaran con pudin pero las noches le recordaban cuando estaba sola en Irak, la orden de apagar la luz y la misma oscuridad aparecía era ridículo como el silencio pausado del hospital le recordaba el sonido mortal de la guerra, tenía miedo de que al despertar siguiera en el desierto. Apenas Kate la había dejado sola se levantó nuevamente, le tomo un par de minutos controlar el mareo, se puso una gorra y un par de lentes negros que tenía ocultos bajo las almohadas y formo un bulto con ellas envolviéndolas con las mantas, irguiéndose lo más que pudo salió caminando normalmente del hospital por su propio pie, descanso un par de veces para recuperar el aliento. Tomo un taxi para que la llevara al loft que pago con un préstamo de Eduardo, había sido más fácil de lo que pensó, primero en sus paseos por el hospital aprovechaba la distracción de su médico y robaba gradualmente algo de ropa, un par de pantalones, una playera sencilla, los zapatos le tomaron más tiempo, los lentes eran de su madre los saco de su bolsa en una de sus visitas, la gorra se la regalo el detective Esposito.

Después de la llamada de Beckett diciendo que su hermana la engaño para huir del hospital, Castle llego al loft encolerizado, en qué diablos estaba pensado, no podía controlarse por una vez en su vida, apenas había despertado y ya se las había arreglado para poner al hospital de cabeza, "debí dejar que los agentes de la C.I.A continuaran de guardia", la sacaría por las orejas, la llevaría de vuelta al hospital y la esposaría a la cama, se encontró con la detective igual de furica que él llamando al ascensor.

-No puedo creer que haya caído con ese truco, dijo Beckett apretando la mandíbula.

-No te sientas mal, yo he caído miles de veces con sus trucos, estoy seguro que seguiré cayendo, resoplo el escritor.

Cuando Castle abrió la puerta del loft, de inmediato se dirigieron al estudio en cuanto oyeron la voz de Alexis, la imagen les irrito aún más, Lexis estaba sentada en el sillón con los pies sobre la mesa sosteniendo un trozo de pizza, mientras escuchaba atentamente el discurso de graduación de su sobrina.

-Papa la tía Lexis, salió del hospital, le dije que debió llamarnos para que la recogiéramos pero quiso que fuera una sorpresa, corrió Alexis interrumpiendo su discurso cuando vio a su padre entrar en la habitación.

-Hola hermanito, Kate, ¡SORPRESA!, mascullo con la boca llena,… ¿pizza?, les ofreció tendiendo el triangular trozo sobre su mano.

Castle cerró los ojos antes de hablar buscando aplacar su ira, respiro un par de veces apretando los puños, esto no era lo mismo que romper su jarrón favorito, cada vez que la veía a los ojos recordaba su agonía, la sangre de sus manos, el viaje al hospital, su maldito funeral y ella estaba aquí como si nada hubiera pasado, comiendo pizza tranquilamente. Podía sentir la irradiante exasperación de Beckett a su lado, también víctima de su hermana, la engaño después de que se negó a ayudarla. Por más que trataba de tranquilizase simplemente no lo consiguió.

-"ALEXIS DANIEL ROGERS"…. Grito haciendo saltar a su hermana que se puso dolorosamente de pie tirando la pizza al suelo,… "TE ESCAPASTE DEL MALDITO HOSPITAL, PARA COMER PIZZA",… bramo apretando los dientes… "MALDITA SEA, NO PIENSO TOLERAR ESTA ESTUPIDEZ"… "QUE DEMONIOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA", "ESTOY HARTO DE LAS QUEJAS SOBRE TI"… "NOS VAMOS AL HOSPITAL, AHORA",… rugió sin intentar disimular su molestia.

-no grites,… musito Lexis bajando la cabeza,…por favor, no me grites,…sollozo,…tu no, lloro levantando la cabeza…, por favor, no me hagas regresar ahí, solo quiero estar en casa, por favor Alexander deja que me quede, no daré más problemas, solo deja que me quede, rogo desesperada abrazando a su hermano.

-Lexis,… alcanzo a susurrar el escritor completamente derrotado por las suplicas correspondiendo suavemente el abrazo.

-yo… no quería hacerte enojar,… es solo que,… tengo miedo, musito escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano… no quiero estar sola por la noche, admitió renuente aferrándose suplicante al abrigo de Castle.

Después de todo no se trataba de un capricho insulso, las lágrimas de Lexis ablandaron a Castle como si le hubieren golpeado con un mazo, realmente debía de estar pasándolo muy mal como para verse en la necesidad de planear una fuga, era la primera vez desde que llego que le había dicho que tenía miedo, como pudo pensar que el tiroteo, la guerra, la C.I.A no le afectaron, era tan frágil que escondía la debilidad tras sus bromas, no podía abandonarla después de esa admisión.

-lo lamento, no quise gritarte, de acuerdo,… dijo separándose un poco para secar las lágrimas de Lexis,… no tienes que volver al hospital si no quieres, le sonrió… pero habrá algunas reglas que seguir si quieres quedarte.

Aburrido era la exacta definición de las reglas de su hermano, nada de salir del loft, nada de motos, autos, taxis o videojuegos, nada de pedir comida, solo comida orgánica que debía acabar hasta limpiar el plato, nada de quejas, berrinches, bromas, travesuras, nada de olvidar tomar sus medinas "accidentalmente", el doctor vendría a verla dos veces por semana y tendría que recibir terapia de un loquero, "el hospital sonaba mejor ahora" suspiro. Lo peor de todo fue que no conto con que su hermano, madre y sobrina debían salir de la ciudad por unos días, ahora está sola en casa, la fuga ya no parece tan buena idea.

Beckett se pasó por el loft, Castle estaría fuera de la ciudad por algunos días igual que Alexis y Martha, el escritor le pidió que pasara a comprobar a Lexis, después de la fuga del hospital se disculpó, "no quería engañarte pero eres más necia que Alexander y además llevas un arma", se justificó, era sorprendente como nadie pareció molestarse con ella después de la escena en el despacho en la que les mostró su miedo, su fragilidad, la envidiaba en cierta forma por tener el valor de exponerse así, ella quería hacerlo desde hace tanto, entregarse por completo a Castle, no sabía descifrar sus ataduras ¿que la detenía? , era obvio que lo amaba después de la cantidad de escenas, ahora ridículas, por dios había sentido los más nefastos celos de su hermana, fue dura, severa sin tener realmente una razón real, Lexis le caía bien era una simpática revoltosa después de todo, pero ahora que sabía que era la consentida hermana de su escritor era mucho más que agradable.

-Lexis, Castle me pidió que viniera a ver si necesitas algo…. dijo entrando al loft usando la llave que le dio el escritor,… ¿Lexis?,… pregunto frunciendo el ceño al oír el ruido del triturador de papel en la oficina del escritor,… LEXIS, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, grito sobre el ruido poniendo la mano sobre la espalda asustando a la concentrada pelirroja.

-Hola Kate es bueno verte, dijo apagando la máquina,… estaba aburrida,… se justificó ante el ceño de la detective,… te sorprendería lo que es capaz de triturar esta cosa, agrego riendo.

Lexis se las arregló para persuadir a Kate y que la sacara del loft, estaba aburrida, sola, parecía ser un lindo día pero solo podía mirarlo por la ventana, quería sentirlo, sentir las cálidas tenues caricias del sol sobre su piel, respirar la frescura del ambiente, percibir la amalgama de aromas, oír las voces de la ciudad, sentir que realmente seguía viva. Por eso cuando Kate le pregunto si necesitaba algo le pidió ese sutil favor, era divertido pasar el rato con Kate procuraría no molestarla demasiado, se preguntó cuál será el límite de sus estribos, se negó a participar en la fuga pero accedió al día de campo, se negó a dejarla conducir la patrulla pero la invito a comer, "es una persona rara, me pregunto que pasara por esa peculiar cabeza", aun así estaba agradecida con la momentánea locura de la detective.

Beckett accedió a los caprichos de la hermana del escritor, la odiaba por ser tan condenadamente convincente, "estoy aburrida, Kate por favor, no me hará daño salir un rato, estaré contigo todo el tiempo" la imito mentalmente, de alguna manera habían organizado un "día de campo", Lexis saqueo el refrigerador de Castle "entre más comida mejor "expuso. Por insólito que pareciera Lexis realmente se estaba comportando, se encargó de encontrar una sombra bajo un árbol y tendió una manta, se devoro un par de sándwich, una bolsa de frituras, una bolsa de galletas y una lata de soda para luego sin pronunciar palabra, acostarse boca arriba mirando los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las hojas del árbol. Beckett pensó que lo más raro en la hermana de Castle eran todas sus irregularidades, lo mismo te molestaba hasta el hastío, que te hacía pasar un rato más que agradable, lo mismo hablaba hasta el cansancio que guardaba cuidadosamente sus pensamientos para ella. A veces realmente le intrigaba lo que pasaba por esa peculiar cabeza pelirroja.

-es un hermoso día, gracias por mostrármelo Kate, rompió de pronto una sonriente Lexis.

-Oye aun no te he agradecido por decirme que Castle me escucho el día del interrogatorio, dijo nerviosa Beckett al ver la sonriente mueca de Lexis

-Bueno, yo hablaba enserio con lo de alejarlo de ti sino le correspondías y esa amenaza sigue en pie,.. dijo sentándose lentamente para mirar a la detective,… él te ama, deberías de leer las cartas que me mando, el 70% se trataba de ti, también de madre y Alexis pero tú eras su tema central, "desearía que la conocieras" "aun no le he dicho de ti como me lo solicito la armada", "deberías a ver visto la cara de Beckett hoy", y otras cosas por el estilo bastantes cursis para mi gusto.

-Es complicado Lexis, dijo la detective ligeramente avergonzada ante los inquisitivos ojos azules.

-Vamos, cuánto tiempo más piensas hacerlo esperar,… se burló Lexis,… y eso de que es complicado blah blah blah, no creo que nada sea lo suficientemente complicado como para hacer que neguemos o nos alejemos de algo que queremos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Kate es demasiado complicada de entender, se nota que ama a su hermano, de lo contrario no la toleraría en lo más mínimo, porque es tan cerrada con Alexander, respecto con sus sentimientos, su hermano le importa demasiado como para soportar perderlo irónicamente lo perderá sino da un paso, "esto no tiene nada de divertido "resoplo. Kate la llevo al loft después de recibir una llamada de la comisaria, dejo las cosas de su improvisado día campo en la cocina, estaría sola de nuevo se entristeció un poco ante la idea pero no se atrevió a pedirle que la llevara con ella a la escena del homicidio aún tenía que medir los límites de la detective mañana tal vez lo intentaría.

Becket suspiraba dentro de su Crown Victoria, la sensación que le dejo la despedida de Lexis seguía en ella, "muchas gracias Kate, realmente necesitaba salir" "vendrás mañana, verdad" le dijo abrazándola suavemente creyó que Lexis estaba a punto de llorar cuando agrego risueña "me divertí aunque no había suficiente comida". Esa chica era un completo rompecabezas, tan madura como para decir que no hay nada tan complicado como para alejarnos de lo que realmente queremos y tan inmadura para hacer berrinches, tan valiente como para admitir sus temores y tan cobarde como para guardar su confianza, lo que más le molestaba es que tenía razón, no más, no podía esperar más, "Castle", pensó la sonrisa de sus labios, la candidez en los ojos, la paz de su compañía, lo amaba, lo necesitaba.

Durante la ausencia de su familia Lexis de pego a Kate, a la detective le gustaba su compañía y lo mejor sería tenerla lo más cerca posible para vigilarla, la llevo con ella a la comisaria cuando la investigación era peligrosa la dejaba con Lanie pero luego pasaba por ella para llevarla a comer toda una serie de cosas prohibidas en la dieta de su hermano. "Alexander nunca le creería y eso lo hace más divertido" pensó la pelirroja.

La diversión termino con el regreso de su hermano para la graduación de Alexis, el discurso fue estupendo, después de la ceremonia su sobrina se fue a la fiesta y su madre de pinta con unas amigas, por eso Lexis regresaba a casa con su abatido hermano, "tu no vas a ningún lado Lexis, necesitas descansar", le espeto subiéndola al taxi, parecía más que enojado, deprimido, decidió no rebatir con él, había tenido una discusión con Kate, "pelea de novios", pensó. Estaban viendo una película antes de quedarse dormida en el sillón.

Castle estaba a punto de llevar a su hermana a la cama cuando el timbre sonó. No más, no podía aferrarse a alguien que tal vez nunca estaría lista para aceptar sus sentimientos y mucho menos corresponderlos, el razonamiento se adueñó de él después de la charla en la que los secretos se desvanecieron, por eso cuando la vio de pie en la puerta le pregunto cansado, harto de dar vueltas en un juego que no parecía tener fin, "que quieres". La sencilla respuesta de la musa le inyecto vida, pasión, amor, esperanza, anhelo, fue tan abrumador que le costó creer que no estaba soñando, tan alucinante que tardo en entender el sentido de sus palabras pero cuando la comprensión lo golpeo enteramente el cumulo de emociones se desbocó dentro de él.

"A ti", le dijo "te quiero a ti "y se abalanzo sobre él, de pronto no hace falta nada más, solo el, su necesidad, su vida, sus miedos son absurdos ante la imagen del hombre parado en la puerta, ante sus ojos, ante el amor que le despertaba, maldita sea lo amaba tanto, apenas las palabras surcaron su entendimiento y la desbordante presa de sentimientos contenidos se rompió, una vorágine de emociones, la explosión de verdades continuamente negadas, "te amo", la sencilla frase flotando en el aire tan efímera como permanente, la más dulce y más poderosa, la simple lucidez del reconocimiento y nada más en el mundo importaba, nada más existía, nada que no fuera el latido descontrolado de su corazón.

Beckett se despertó al día siguiente envuelta en los brazos de Castle, no pudo reprimir la tonta sonrisa de sus labios, se levantó sin despertarlo para traerle un poco de café, se paralizo al ver la silueta de enmarañado cabello naranja, sentado en el encimera comiendo cereal tranquilamente.

-Lexis, dormiste aquí, formulo Beckett blanca como un papel.

-vivo aquí, creo que tus diálogos son algo repetitivos,…sonrió evaluando su reacción… ¿cereal?, ofreció con desinterés levantando la goteante cuchara del plato.

-yo… ¿tu?,..Castle, no me dijo que había alguien, tartamudeo la detective.

- jajajajaja, Kate, debes ver tu cara ahora, rio indiferente de la incomodidad de Beckett,… cuñada, se nota que necesitas una taza de café, le dijo a la sonrojada detective,…no te preocupes por mí no diré nada, se bastante sobre discreción créeme,… dijo comiendo otra cucharada de cereal,… aunque debo admitir que lo del truco del hielo se oía, interesante,… levanto las cejas suspicaz burlándose de la pasmada detective.

-!LEXIS¡,… reprendía la detective a la risueña pelirroja, cuando las voces de Alexis y Martha en el pasillo la cortaron.

-Corre a esconderte yo me encargo de ellas, dijo Lexis guiñado un ojo.

-MADRE,…chillo Lexis al verla entrar por la puerta sosteniendo el costado herido mientras se doblaba con una mueca exagerada de dolor.

-Dios santo, cariño,…aulló Martha desesperada.

-TIA,… corrió Alexis sosteniéndola por la cintura, PAPÁ,… lloro preocupada al ver la expresión de su tía.

Castle se despertó por el barullo en la sala, se encontró con Beckett vistiéndose silenciosamente, no necesito explicaciones para suponer que su familia estaba reunida y que la detective planeaba escapar, salto de la cama poniéndose los zapatos, pantalones y una camiseta, le dio un casto beso de buenos días a su musa y corrió para distraer a sus escandalosas pelirrojas, pero cuando vio la estampa de Lexis siendo ayudada por su hija para mantenerse en pie, se asustó.

-LEXIS,… rugió tomándola por los hombros obligándola a erguirse para verla a los ojos,… NOS VAMOS AL HOSPITAL,… dijo cargándola.

Su hermanita estaba molesta con él por llevarla al hospital, "te creí más inteligente Alexander" le reclamo, como iba a suponer que se trataba de una treta para distraer a su madre e hija, "eres muy buena actriz" se excusó rodando los ojos, le dolió dejarla llorando, suplicándole que no la dejara, pero el alarmado medico insistió en retenerla. Beckett espero unos minutos más después de que todos salieran del loft para irse, se burló cuando Castle le conto del berrinche que le hizo Lexis, caminaba por el pasillo del hospital sostenido una bolsa negra de plástico, aun no creía que realmente estuviera haciendo esto, no podía negar que en cierto punto era divertido, "la amenaza a regresado", "se nos agotara el pudin" comentaban dos enfermeras que pasaron a su lado, negó sonriendo con la cabeza no hace falta un interrogatorio para saber de quién hablan. Entro en la habitación de la aburrida pelirroja que tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho rechazando la charola de comida frente a ella.

-Lista, nos vamos, dijo Beckett arrojándole la bolsa de plástico sobre las piernas.

-¡una fuga!,… sonrió Lexis al sacar la ropa de la bolsa, mirando con fascinación a la detective que sonreía rodando los ojos,... crees que podemos detenernos a comer algo en el camino, pregunto esperanzada,… si tratan de detenernos muéstrales tu placa,… ¡oh esto será tan divertido!,… más que el día de campo o la vez de nuestro viaje a la embajada, ¿recuerdas?,… ya que ahora seremos cómplices, me dejaras conducir tu Crown algún día.

-Lexis, solo termina de vestirte, suspiro Beckett, "parece que he cometido el error más grande de mi vida", pensó.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, ok… en primer lugar esto es para agradecer a todos sus comentarios, Followers, favoritos y por leer, me encantaba descubrir, leer y releer sus comentarios de verdad infinitas gracias, hay palabras para definir las emociones pero ninguna alcanza para describir las sensaciones que estos producen.

Me alegra muchísimo que les gustara el fic, siento los errores que pude haber cometido procurare tener más cuidado con ello, es solo que me cuesta detenerme una vez que empiezo a escribir o a leer un buen libro, pierdo la noción del tiempo (deberían de oír los regaños de mi madre porque no me voy a dormir).

Ahora, les pido el gran favor de que me orienten, no sé muy bien si quieren que continúe la historia, haga una serie de oneshots ajenos y sin secuencia al fic sobre la relación de Lexis con los personajes de la serie , haga algo más corto como un prólogo o bien debería terminar aquí, no pretendía aburrirles de más con mi locura, no quería llegar al punto en donde les empezare a fastidiar (ya saben, existen mas formas de acabar con un personaje que con tres balas), como ya les he dicho no sé muy bien cuando detenerme, digamos que soy muy susceptible a abandonarme a la irrealidad por irónico que les parezca los libros son los que me mantienen anclada al mundo.


	9. Chapter 9

Primero que nada gracias por su orientación, realmente creo que lo mejor es terminar, escribiré este capítulo más un prólogo. Lamento la demora pero estaba trabajando en el crossover que subí.

Infinitas gracias por leer...

espero les guste...

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**CAPITULO**

**VIII.**

La imprudente fuga marcho sobre ruedas, huyeron del hospital, pero antes robaron toda una caja de pudin de la cocina, "las enfermeras me las debían", "no es un robo solo tomare lo que es mío" protesto la pelirroja, Beckett se negó a la locura pero aun así la que cargo el pudin robado hasta el Crown era ella, no sabía cómo diablos Lexis se coló en la cocina, ni cómo se las arregló para sacar la caja hasta el pasillo, pero mucho menos como consiguió que una estoica detective de homicidios le ayudara en el delito, "cómplices" le canturrio sonriente. Era como si con "la fuga" hubiera adoptado un desastroso cachorro que la seguiría a todas partes, que la absorbería tomando toda su voluntad sin que ella pudiera negarse, como si ella tácitamente le hubiere otorgado el permiso permanente a Lexis para sacarla de sus casillas. "Qué diablos había hecho", pensó.

Lexis sacando el codo por la ventanilla comía un pudin dejando que el aire alborotara su cabello a cambio de respirar el fresco aroma de la liberación, divertido no envolvía por completo la situación, era fantástico, sublime, perfecto, la detective simplemente era extraordinaria, la salvo, la rescato del hospital, cuando tiro sobre sus piernas la bolsa con ropa una cálida sensación de felicidad la invadió por completo, tenía a alguien además de su familia, una amiga, no podía esperar, el montón de travesuras que harían, los líos en los que se meterán juntas, las excusas que tendrán que inventar, el robo del pudin había sido el principio, "JA", la incrédula cara de Kate cuando la vio caminar por el pasillo arrastrando la caja sobre una silla de ruedas, de verdad creyó que lo había robado sola, su amigo de la cocina, Gabriel, fue el que hizo todo el trabajo, la preocupación de Kate cuando le sugirió cargar el pudin caja hasta el estacionamiento, "Lexis estas herida, lo hare yo" le ofreció la detective, es reconfortante tener una amiga que te ayude a delinquir, es especialmente gratificante si te ayuda a pesar de ser policía. Tenía tantos deseos de poder confiar en alguien y entonces, como si el mismo cielo estuviera pendiente de su deseo, apareció Kate ofreciéndole su amistad envuelta en una humilde bolsa de plástico .

– Sabes –, dijo Lexis jugueteando con el recipiente vació en su mano… – en Irak estaba sola, no encajaba muy bien, todos eran demasiado rudos, mandones, gritones, pero créeme si tuviere que elegir entre la C.I.A e Irak, me quedaría con el desierto –, afirmo sin levantar la vista.

– Lexis, ¿quieres hablar sobre la C.I.A? –, pregunto tímida Beckett atreviéndose a voltear vagamente para ver el rostro de su copiloto.

– no me gusta recordar ese tiempo –, musito, mirando un lejano punto en la ventanilla… – mi terapeuta dice que me ayudara hablar sobre ello pero yo… –, dijo obligándose a tragar el duro nudo de la garganta… – si te cuento algo sobre esos días prometerás que no se lo dirás a nadie –, la miro con los azules ojos tristemente apagados… – ni siquiera a Alexander –, agrego con firmeza.

–Te lo prometo –, soltó con ligereza la detective y los ojos azules centellaron, como si sobre la claridad de un manantial se reflectara el brillo de los penetrantes rayos del sol de mediodía.

– mi entrenador era estricto, pero de alguna forma lo era más cuando se trataba de mí, era como si yo tuviera que destacar, sobresalir del resto, como si esperara más de mi – , resoplo acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja,.. – Todos los días durante un mes, mi agente a cargo me golpeo las manos con una vara –, alcanzo a decir antes de que el llanto la invadiera,… – robe un trozo de pan,… yo,… es que,… yo… solo… de verdad tenía hambre –, musito ahogada por las lágrimas de sus mejillas…

Beckett apretaba la mandíbula, sin valor para voltear y encontrarse con su abatida revoltosa, se atrevió a conferirle un secreto que ella considera tan perturbador como para confiárselo a Castle, es extraño lo singular que la hizo sentir, lo especial, la cómplice en la que Lexis la había convertido no era solo en materia de robos o fugas, se trataba de algo mucho más profundo, mas rebuscado, pero la pelirroja lo disfrazo con la simpleza de sus fechorías, como si todo fuese un conjunto, partes de su confianza, como si diera lo mismo o fuese lo mismo compartir tus más oscuros secretos o cualquier travesura, con Lexis era todo o nada. La entendía un poco más ahora, era rebelde solo porque podía serlo, porque podía darse el lujo de serlo, se revelaba ante cualquier figura de autoridad solo para no sentir el yugo de esta, para demostrarse que era libre.

– Lo siento, es tonto –, añadió Lexis después de un momento, pretendiendo salvar a la detective de un incómodo consuelo.

–No, no lo es, –, dijo solida la detective…. – si necesitas hablar con alguien, siempre puedes confiar en mí –, agrego confortante, mirando cómo se despertaba tibiamente la sonrisa de su rebelde arpía favorita.

El corazón de Lexis dio un vuelco, sus labios se curvaron sin remedio, "Confiar", que palabra tan simple pero tan complicada, realmente quería confiar solo que se pasaron recordándole a golpes que no debía hacerlo, "que saben esos brutos sobre la amistad", pensó. Kate era su cuñada, parte de su familia, era su amiga, de repente no quedo rastro de la tristeza que sentía por el amargo recuerdo, estaba en casa ahora, no vale la pena sufrir por el pasado que seguirá estancado sin remedio, tenía personas que la querían, que la protegerían, que la ayudarían a fugarse de un hospital, quien más podía decir algo así, se sintió afortunada de tener a la detective a su lado, de que Kate le ofreciera su confianza.

– Tuvo algo bueno lo de la C.I.A, misteriosamente desapareció mi historial de la policía,… ya sabes… disturbios,… alteración a la paz pública,…daño en propiedad ajena,… lo usual,… Alexander siempre conseguía sacarme de los líos con algún favor de sus amigos políticos,… una vez robamos un caballo,… lo llame ciruela, jajajajajaja –, rio descarada sin rastro de que hubiere llorado.

–Parece que tu hermano y tu son expertos en diversión –, se burló Beckett rodando los ojos.

– ¡Na´!… en las Vegas no piensan lo mismo… tengo prohibida la entrada a los casinos, supuestamente hago trampa en el Black Jack y el Póker, cualquiera puede memorizar las cartas –, Lexis refunfuño frunciendo los labios… – ni la C.I.A quiso ayudarme con eso,… ¿Tu qué haces para divertirte? –, pregunto expectante.

Beckett negó con la cabeza sonriendo ante la vivaz risa de Lexis, ahí está de nuevo su revoltosa, la chispa rebelde en los ojos, la socarrona sonrisa, como diablos podía pasar del recuerdo de su doloroso pasado a las trivialidades de sus travesuras. Memorizaba las cartas en las Vegas, a veces olvidaba la capacidad de Lexis tampoco era como si se la pasara recordándoselo, después de todo qué clase de genio criminal roba un caballo y lo llama "ciruela", no se explicaba como la consentida, caprichosa, rebelde hermana de un escritor término en ejército.

–Bueno, salir con Lanie, con los chicos o tu hermano después de un caso –, contesto Beckett encogiendo los hombros.

– ¡Aburridoooo! –, tarareo Lexis denotando su decepción.

– ¡No es aburrido! –, exclamo,… – realmente pasamos un buen rato –, se justificó Beckett algo irritada, no tanto por la burla en el tono sino por la clara decepcionante mueca en el rostro de Lexis, "por dios que espera de mí, acabo de ayudarla en su fuga sin mencionar el robo del pudin" pensó.

– Es aburrido, cuñada, aburrido –, Lexis dijo sonriendo condescendiente… – no te preocupes a pesar de ser… ¡tan aburrida!,…sigues agradándome –, se burló dándole un par de golpecitos en el hombro.

– ¡No, no soy aburrida! –, gruño impotente ante la desencantada mirada de Lexis… – a veces voy a una cafetería y finjo ser moscovita –, agrego sonriendo enigmática provocando un brillo de admiración en el rostro de la pelirroja.

– ¡Genial!, vamos ahora –, dijo emocionada Lexis.

– ¡AHORA!, –, grito alarmada la detective…. – Estamos en medio de una fuga, ¿no? –, señalo tratando de encontrar una excusa para negarse.

– ¡Aburridaaa! –, se mofo Lexis provocando la exacerbación de la detective.

Beckett seguía a la patrulla en la que iba Lexis, qué diablos había hecho, tratar de impresionar a una rebelde profesional, maldita sea en que estaba pensando su arpía revoltosa tiene la entrada prohibida en los casinos de las vegas, "LAS VEGAS" ,la ciudad del pecado, por dios, cualquier intento de sorprender a alguien con tal antecedente sería ridículo, pero porque rayos tuvo la absurda necesidad de hacerlo, de intentarlo siquiera, porque simplemente no pudo negarse, ignorar el desencanto de Lexis , porque fue tan divertido, porque se sintió tan viva al ver el sobresaltado asombro, la deslumbrante emoción, la irreverente alegría, la admiración cuando Lexis la observo fingir el acento moscovita mientras pedía el par de cafés para llevar, todo el orgullo que sintió se fue por la coladera cuando vio como la subieron esposada en la patrulla, aun así su revoltosa malcriada estaba sonriéndole picara, no parecía asustada ni una pizca y eso realmente la tranquilizo. Lexis provoco todo un alboroto en la calle " esto es abuso de autoridad", "actué en defensa propia" , "exijo justicia", "soy una víctima más del corrupto sistema" , "llegare hasta las últimas instancias para demostrar mi inocencia" espetaba irrespetuosa al oficial que cerraba los ojos buscando paciencia, "pobre tipo" , "no quisiera ser quien la lleve en la patrulla" sonreía Beckett.

Kate la llevo a la cafetería después de insistirle un par de veces más, al parecer solo tenía que presionarla un poco, después de todo no es tan difícil hacer que pierda los estribos, "entre más sensatos son, más fuerza tendrá su insurrección" pensaba la pelirroja. "solo pediremos algo para llevar" le recalco Kate antes de entrar, fue tan divertido ver a su solemne cuñada actuar tan excéntrica, al verla fingir el acento moscovita la uniformidad en Kate desapareció por completo, "JA", explotaría el divergente potencial de su cuñada. Cuando estaban a punto de salir un tipo le bufo un improperio en ruso a la detective y se había visto en la imperiosa necesidad de tirarle el café caliente encima, "llorón" pensó, ahora además de arruinar su café y su fuga, la arrestaron, a quien engañaba aún era divertido, le inquieto la preocupación de su cuñada, "Lexis, mantén la calma", "Estaré justo tras de ti", "Arreglaremos esto, lo prometo" le dijo mientras el policía la esposaba por eso decidió burlarse un poco del oficial para demostrarle que no era para tanto. "Vaya, Kate sí que era sorprendente", "Es el mejor día de mi vida en años", pensaba la pelirroja mientras incordiaba al oficial que estaba tentado a dejarla ir para que se callara de una buena vez, "el guardar silencio, no debería ser un derecho sino una obligación" murmuraba el oficial presionándose la sien tratando de calmar el naciente dolor en la cabeza.

– ¡BASTA! –, grito el conductor deteniendo de golpe la patrulla a mitad de la calle, mientras que Lexis fruncía en ceño con desconcierto.

Beckett, que se vio obligada a frenar para evitar chocar con la patrulla delante de ella observo como el rabioso oficial descendía azotando la puerta para liberar a Lexis, una vez que le soltó las esposas camino tomándola por el codo mientras que la pelirroja sonreía encantada, "Ja, no avanzo ni tres manzanas desde la cafetería", "esa es mi revoltosa" se burló la detective, fingiendo seriedad cuando el oficial golpeo su ventanilla indicándole que la bajara.

–Ya que no tiene antecedentes y nadie presentara una queja, esta vez lo dejare en una advertencia –, le gruño el agente exaltado a la detective dentro del auto, tomando a la pelirroja por los hombros… –Solo le pido como un favor profesional –, rogó reuniendo toda la paciencia que le sobraba… – ¡QUE NO REGRESEN! – grito dándose la vuelta sin esperar la respuesta de la detective.

–CLARO OFICIAL, MUCHAS GRACIAS – aulló Beckett aliviada, mientras Lexis arremedaba con un silencioso gesto al iracundo uniformado.

Tres meses después Castle viajaba con Beckett a los Hampton, Lexis llamo al parecer tenía problemas, primero insistió en ir sola pero ni siquiera paso un día cuando ya había rogado que fueran a recogerla, lo raro era que no se llevara su inseparable Ducati, ni la había mencionado, más raro aún era la estrecha relación de la musa y de todo el departamento con su irreverente hermana. Lexis se la pasaba en la doceava cuando tenía un rato libre pero no para buscarlo, todo el objeto de su visita eran las bromas con Esposito o Ryan. Apenas llamo y Beckett corrió a informarle a la capitana que se llevaría el Crown a los Hampton para recogerla, la capitana solo tuvo que oír el nombre de la pelirroja para acceder de inmediato a la solicitud, ni el mismo consiguió que Lexis le dijera como logro que la imperturbable Gates le tomara tanto cariño. El escritor sabía que su hermana encontró en Beckett una cómplice perfecta para sus fechorías, se la pasaba siguiéndola de arriba abajo, molestándola con historias, contándole secretos, llamándola con el pretexto de preguntarle cualquier tontería, metiéndose en líos de los que la detective corría a librarla, suponía lo irritante que debía ser para Beckett tolerar los constantes caprichos pero a la detective realmente no solo no parecía importarle sino que lo hacía de buena gana, siempre que sonaba en el móvil de Beckett el particular alarmante tono de una sirena, que la misma Lexis escogió, los labios de la detective se curvaban en una sonrisa, Beckett, Esposito y Ryan incluso interrogaron más severamente que él a un par de pretendientes que rondaban a su hermana, bastaba con que Lexis se quejara o apuntara a quien osaba molestarla para que la doceava completa corriera en su auxilio, sentía un poco de celos, su hermanita no recurría a él, prefirió llamar a Beckett para que la recogiera, prefería contarle a la detective secretos que él nunca conocerá, se sentía desplazado. En cuanto se enteró de la llamada de Lexis se subió con la detective al coche, "No es necesario que vengas" le expuso Beckett, de que estaba hablando, claro que era necesario, Lexis es su hermana, le urgía demostrarle que aun podía recurrir a él para cualquier cosa, que él estaba ahí para confiarle sus secretos, que aún era el hermano consentidor que le cumpliría cualquier capricho y la ayudaría en sus locuras, era egoísta pero extrañaba tenerla solo para él, que los que tuvieran un secreto, los que se burlaran del mundo, los que se metieran en infantiles líos fueran ellos. Cuando Lexis le sugirió irse del loft noto como su respiración se detenía suavemente "Creo que sería bueno que me independice, no te asustes Alexander no te será tan fácil librarte de mí", se atrevió a exponer su hermana, por supuesto que se negó a tal atrocidad, el loft era el único lugar donde no la compartía con nadie, que sería de sus locos experimentos en la cocina, de sus batallas con los láser, de su sesión nocturna de videojuegos o películas en las que se atiborraban de comida.

A Beckett no le agrado en lo mínimo la idea de que Lexis se fuera sola a los Hampton, después de sus constantes charlas sabia de sobra lo que le costaba asimilar la soledad, estaba molesta por lo que Lexis le contó, los golpes, maltratos, humillaciones que paso, si algún día se topaba con ese maldito entrenador le haría conocer el infierno. "Solo tienes que llamar y enseguida iré por ti" le dijo cuándo se despidió de la pelirroja, de alguna manera se volvió en exceso sobreprotectora con su rebelde arpía revoltosa pareciera más su hermana que la de Castle, era extraño que no le hablara un par de veces al día solo para molestarla, la tercera llamada significa "operación rescate" o lo que es lo mismo necesito que vengas a sacarme de algún lió, Lexis se pasaba cuando menos una vez a la semana por la comisaria para llevarles una caja de rosquillas, al escritor aparentemente no le gustaba la idea de que su hermana invadiera su territorio, Beckett podía ver con claridad como la miraba mientras bromeaba con Espo y Ryan, ni que decir si llegaba solo para invitarles el almuerzo y se marchaban sin despedirse del escritor o las partidas de póker en las que la pelirroja los mandaba a casa llorando, en un par de ocasiones cuando los detectives la invitaron a cenar incluso la saco a tirones argumentando que tenían planes, "Ustedes no lo entenderán son cosas de hermanos" les dijo Castle cuando le preguntaron que era tan importante que no pudiera ser postergado . En el instante en que su desastre personal le dijo que se iba por unos días, recordó cuando efusiva le contó su plan de irse a viajar en la Ducati por algún tiempo y una extraña sensación de pánico la invadió ante la idea de otra solitaria fuga, ni ella misma se reconoció cuando le exigió las llaves de la Ducati a cambio de no emitir un reporte de búsqueda y captura con su nombre, " no voy a ninguna parte, pero si te hace sentir tranquila, aquí tienes" le dijo sonriendo Lexis poniendo sin protestar, las llaves de la amada moto sobre su mano, el torbellino pelirrojo necesitaba ser controlado, sentirse protegido, querido, amado, quería que alguien le recordara que era importante, que era parte de algo y ese era el papel de Beckett, por eso cuando le llamo no dudo ni un momento en ir a cumplir su promesa. Conocía a Lexis todavía era suplicio andante, pero ahora entendía que era mucho más que solo la caótica devastación que podría parecer a simple vista, si decía que necesitaba regresar es porque realmente precisaba volver.

La idea de irse sola era aburrida, pero pensó que su hermano merecía algo de tiempo a solas con su cuñada, además ya estaba cansada de que intentaran en vano pasar la noche a escondidas de ella, "JA" por favor , solo digamos no eran exactamente cautos o "callados", como creían serlo. Enseguida se arrepintió al ver que la aterradora penumbra de la casa la estremeció, tal vez no planeo bien las cosas, los que deberían alejarse del mundo eran ellos y no al revés, si ella se quedaba en New York todavía podía visitar la doceava, quedarse a dormir con Lanie o hasta organizar una partida de póker para desfalcar a Ryan, Esposito y Gates. Se acostumbró a la compañía de los detectives, de alguna manera es más difícil estar sola ahora, aprendió a confiar en Kate, a que la detective cometiera cualquier tipo de infantil locura, lo más divertido era correr a esconderse tras la placa de su cuñada, siempre estaba ahí para ella por más absurdo que pareciera su capricho nunca la abandonaba, su hermano actuaba raro con ella sentía como si de alguna manera estorbara en su relación con Kate, les dijo varias veces que buscaría un departamento propio pero el par de tórtolos se negó enfáticamente "NO, y no está a discusión, ahora sube a tu habitación" le gritoneo su necio hermano, incluso bromeo con la idea de irse a recorrer el país en su Ducati, pero Kate no lo considero para nada gracioso, "Lexis ni se te ocurra desaparecer o yo misma iré a buscarte" le dijo enérgica la detective. No quería ser una carga, ni que se preocuparan de más por ella cuando Kate le exigió las llaves de su moto a cambio de sus vacaciones, se las dio sin protestar "Esta bien, puedes ir, pero la moto se queda" le espeto con dureza la detective.

Lexis oyó el motor de un coche en la entrada, corrió esperando encontrarse con Kate, la sorprendió ver que su hermano llego junto con la detective a recogerla, su brillante genio criminal trazo un plan de inmediato. Castle se bajó del Crown en cuanto se detuvo, ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta al ver que su hermana los saludaba desde la puerta. Beckett miro atónita como el escritor salto del coche para ir al encuentro de Lexis, como si se tratara de una competencia.

– ¿Por qué no me llamaste, a mí? –, reclamo el escritor envolviendo con fiereza a la sorprendida pelirroja que devolvía el inesperado abrazo… – ¡tu hermano soy yo!, no Beckett, ni Ryan, ni Esposito –, recalco celosamente… – sabes que, siempre puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa–, le susurro estrujándola con firmeza apoderándose de ella.

–Lo siento, Alexander, no quería molestar–, se disculpó la pelirroja notando los celos en la voz de su hermano… – tienes razón, ¡tú, eres mi valiente hermano!–, reconoció con orgullo y la sonrisa del escritor florecía ante la declaración.

Después de la extravagante bienvenida Lexis insistió en pasar la noche ahí, "ya es muy tarde para regresar", "solo esta noche", "por favor", les rogó sin que la detective o el escritor pudieran negarse a consentir su desvarió, por lo que Castle preparaba la cena mientras que su hermana ponía la mesa. Fue una cena por demás divertida, amenizada por las risas del sui generis trio, de alguna manera la comodidad de pronto torno el ambiente mucho más serio, Castle sintió estrecharse la cercanía con su hermana, si iba a preguntar de que va todo ese secretismo con su musa ese era el momento exacto.

–Lexis, me pregunto…. quiero decir… me gustaría… que me contaras sobre el asunto de los secretos con Beckett–, dijo el escritor sin despegar la vista de los azules ojos de su hermana.

–Rick –, irrumpió Beckett al ver el asustado tintineo en los ojos de Lexis.

– ¡ush! –, exclamo Lexis derritiéndose sobre la silla y soltando todo el aire contenido de sus pulmones, desde su férreo abrazo supo que algo atormentaba a su hermano, tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con el sobre todo el asunto de la C.I.A… – bien–, musito desviando la mirada al plato… – pero nada de dramas… si no te conté antes, es porque no quiero que me veas con lastima–, dijo jugando con el tenedor sobre el plato.

"Lástima" no era precisamente lo que el escritor sentía después de las revelaciones sobre la C.I.A, "Dramas" él quería enseñarle sobre "Tragedias" al estúpido reclutador, una impotente ira lo invadió, él le fallo se suponía que debe protegerla, nunca debió permitir en primer lugar que Lexis se fuera a su bélica aventura, le habían regresado retazos de su hermana que ella misma tuvo que mantener unidos. Deseo matar su maldita celosa curiosidad, el mejor que nadie sabía que Lexis viene a ti tarde o temprano, no debes forzarla solo esperar, siempre regresa tan intempestiva como un tornado, pero estaba cegado por su presunta lejanía, dolido, celoso, se sentía reemplazado y tenía que traer a su hermanita de vuelta a él. No tenía ni idea por cuanto tiempo la mantuvo anclada después de su confesión, pero Lexis no emitió ningún sonido mientras le pedía perdón al oído por no estar ahí, "No es tu culpa" le dijo después de que la soltara.

Beckett conocía la mayor parte de las historias de Lexis, no dejo de sorprenderle, herirle de igual manera, era inepta, incompetente para aliviar el dolor del infantil par de hermanos, todas las risas de la amena velada se trastornaron convirtiéndose en llantos, mientras ella permanecía muda, pasmada limitándose a escuchar como su desastre pelirrojo se deshacía en llanto, en secretos. No se dio cuenta exactamente cuándo empezó a llorar, ni cuál era la razón de sus lágrimas, si el dolor de Lexis o el de Castle, si las disculpas suplicantes del escritor o la soledad en la garganta de su hermana o tal vez era el cariz desgarrador del abrazo, como si ambos quisieran demostrarse que seguían ahí uno para el otro, como si con la fortaleza de su férreo agarre se dijeran todo. La detective solo quería ver a su sonriente revoltosa y a su infantil escritor de vuelta.

Su hermano se sintió culpable por su mala decisión "No debí dejarte ir" le susurro hasta el cansancio, era estúpido que lo hiciera cuando toda la responsabilidad recaía en ella, por eso estaba evitando tocar el tema de Irak o la C.I.A, fue tonto pensar que podía hacerlo por siempre, pero no se esperaba que tuviera que presentarle sus demonios ese día. Pudo sentir como la mirada en su hermano cambiaba con cada tortuoso relato, con cada lágrima desplegada, pero una vez que comenzó soltó toda la verdad sin guardarse nada, no estaba segura si sería capaz de volver a hablar de ello. Dejo a su hermano desahogarse, dejo que la abrazara cuanto quisiera y le dijera todo lo que necesitara decir, haría lo que fuere para aminorar la carga de su pasado, servirle de instrumento era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Suficiente de dramas por una noche aún tenía un plan que seguir, pensó Lexis secándose los ojos con las mangas del suéter.

–Bueno, esa es solo una parte de los secretos–, dijo misteriosa la pelirroja forzándose a sonreír… – la parte aburrida–, rodó los ojos intentando bromear… –una vez fuimos a una cafetería y Kate fingió un acento moscovita–, dijo acusando a la detective con el dedo… – debo decir que su acento era pésimo–, se burló ante el par de las sorprendidas miradas.

–Yo… no –, intentaba excusarse la detective ante los inquisitivos ojos de su escritor.

–Si, era un acento terrible –, se mofo Lexis.

–No, no lo era–, trato de defenderse Beckett, "pero que rayos estaba haciendo, peleando con una niña de 5 años"

–Sí, sí lo era–, tarareo la pelirroja… – era nefasto, pésimo, un insulto para los moscovitas, si se enteraran tal vez estarías en una prisión rusa ahora, jajajajajajaja–, rio golpeteando la mesa levemente tratando de calmar su risotada.

– ¡Que no!, ¡no!... ¡lo!.. ¡era! –, rugió Beckett irritada por la burlona risa pero aún más por la sonrisa de complicidad del escritor, "porque diablos no podía solo mantener la boca cerrada, para no seguirle el juego a Lexis"

Un rato después de que el escritor se fastidiara de oír un incesante "que no" y "que si", se marcharon a dormir, "Basta, no creo que fuera tan malo" dijo provocando el agradecimiento de la detective "como para ir a una cárcel rusa" agrego estallando en una risa en conjunto con su hermana y terminando con la pelea. Lexis espero a que el par de cursis tórtolos se durmiera para echar a andar su plan, entro en la habitación y robo las llaves del auto de la detective, claro que primero tuvo que llamar a la capitana para pedir su autorización, de cualquier forma todo el mundo en la comisaria conocía la relación del escritor y su musa pero fingían no hacerlo, además de no ser así ya se le ocurriría algo para excusar su coincidente ausencia. El plan era simple consistía en invertir los papeles, ella se iba a New York y ellos se quedan en los Hampton, ya abra tiempo para que se lo agradezcan después. El sonido del motor del Crown despertó a Castle y Beckett que pensaron que estaban siendo robados y saltaron de la cama a la puerta, lo vieron alejarse unos metros y luego detenerse a la mitad de la calle, se pasmaron al ver que una sonriente pelirroja que les informaba:

– ¡NOS VEMOS EL LUNES!,… ¡EN LA NEVERA DEJE SU PROVICION DE HIELO!... ¡ESPERO QUE SEA SUFICIENTE! –, les grito burlona Lexis sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto de la detective.

– ¡LEXIS!, – gritaban el escritor y su musa al unísono mientras que la pelirroja encendía la sirena acelerando el Crown.


	10. Chapter 10

Infinitas gracias por leer especialmente a AlwaysSerenity, A.Y, sariitanebot, guiguita, TheBlueBomb, laura sanroman 98, enana, cururi, Verispu, AlakazamCris47, por todos sus comentarios…

Perdón por el retraso, enferme y tuve que pasar unos días reclusa pero ya estoy en casa, aunque mi latoso medico insiste en que debo descansar unos días más y eso incluye según la sabiduría materna que me gobierna "nada de aparatejos", así que mi hermana (que también se encargó de subir el capítulo pasado y el crossover que ya tenía escritos) me facilita por ratos el "tecnológico aparatejo" a escondidas, quería subir algo esta semana por ese motivo pensé en partir el prólogo o epilogo o precuela en dos partes, verdaderamente lamento estar postergando el fic, mis más sinceras disculpas…

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Precuela.**

**1° Parte…**

Lexis regresaba llorando de la escuela, "¿por que tenía que ir? no es como si no pudiera aprender lo mismo que su lenta maestra les enseñaba a sus, a su vez lentos, compañeros" pensaba, todos eran tontos, la molestaban, siempre se burlaban de ella, pero particularmente hoy fue un mal día, el viernes por la tarde le quitaron el yeso del brazo, (aun tenia los 10 dolares,cortesía de su hermano, en la alcancía), cuando todos vieron su brazo más delgado comenzaron a llamarla "brazo de rama" y lo peor vino cuando la maestra, de "recursos académicos mejorables" en su opinión, les dijo que celebrarían el día del padre, Sean Mathew Thomsson grito "Anaranjada, a quien traerás esta vez para que finja amarte", ella no había contratado a nadie, si, de acuerdo en el festival de primavera tal vez pensó pedírselo a su hermano, pero no fue necesario un actorcete novio de su madre se ofreció voluntario para el papel, no se imaginó que a mitad de la función se iría gritando " esta obra es indigna de un actor profesional como yo" " ja, si claro, yo le he visto actuar y Sean Mathew Thomsson se podría autoproclamar profesional según sus estándares", como fuera todos pensaron que contrato un actor que fingiera ser su padre.

– Estoy en casa –, clamo un relámpago pelirrojo aventando violentamente la mochila al suelo.

– Oye, que te he dicho sobre tu mal humor –, reprendían burlones unos ojos alzándose sobre el grosor de un libro… - ¿qué pasa?-, pregunto preocupado cerrando el grueso libro y colocándolo sobre una mesa… - Lex, te hice una pregunta -, dijo acercándose al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su rebelde hermanita.

– No quiero ir más a esa nefasta tortura que llaman despistadamente escuela –, rogó abrazando a su hermano por la cintura… – ese concepto es inexacto para referirse particularmente a mi escuela, lo investigue y eso no corresponde al concepto de escuela a menos que se enseñe a formar víctimas y victimarios o sociópatas, centro de tortura le va mejor –, reprocho rompiendo el fraternal abrazo.

– Lex, ya hablamos de esto, dale una oportunidad es tu primer año, ya verás que dentro de poco estarás rodeada de amigos –, consoló Richard, encorvándose para secar los llorosos ojos… – y que te he dicho sobre tomar los libros de mi repisa, ¿tendré que volver a subir la estantería, para que no puedas alcanzarlos?–, sonrió al ver palidecer de asombro a su traviesa pelirroja.

– Que debo pedirlos, para que puedas ver que van conforme a mi edad –, Lexis recito tediosa… – además, lo de la repisa no me detendrá solo hará más interesante el contenido prohibido y más gratificante cuando los obtenga, "prohibido, prohibir" –, se mofo picoteando el abdomen de su hermano con el dedo índice y corriendo de su alcance.

– ¡ven aquí! –, dijo Richard atrapándola y provocándole un estallido de risa… – ¡ataque de cosquillas! – aulló, sujetando a su risueña hermana que se retorcía suplicándole piedad.

La verdad era que en el fondo le preocupaba que su hermana no se adaptara al grupo, los Rodgers no eran precisamente la definición de normalidad, pero ese vocabulario realmente no correspondía al de una niña de 6 años tal vez en cierta forma no era tan anormal después de todo solo había convivido con personas mayores que ella, aun así Lex era tan traviesa como cualquier niño de su edad, no fue tan difícil notar el par marcas de zapatos sobre la silla de su escritorio y luego cuando busco en su repisa, casualmente, el libro por el que su insurrecta pelirroja le pregunto desapareció, no estaba seguro porque su hermanita se empeñaba en leer solo los libros que el había marcado con la leyenda "texto universitario" y mucho menos porque insistía en medir o meterse en las cajas de su mudanza. Lexis era una chiquilla delgada, más baja que el resto de sus compañeros, la palidez de su piel era resaltaba por el radiante tono de su cabello, una niñita mimada y sabelotodo es mala combinación en cualquier "centro de tortura". Richard cuido de su hermanita desde que nació, incluso escogió su nombre "Daniel si era niño y Alexis si era niña" al final su madre decidió que le daría ambos Alexis Daniel Rodgers, debido a las frecuentes ausencias de la actriz Lex se pegó a él, él le enseño a leer, tocaban el piano juntos, jugaban al escondite, la llevaba al teatro, al parque, de campamento, no podía evitar cumplirle cualquier capricho, como el perro que escondió de su madre "Ricky, madre nunca esta, ni lo notara yo cuidare de ciruela" o el hámster, o la tortuga, o la iguana, o el conejo, o el loro, un zoológico completo con el nombre "ciruela", "ja, ciruela" desde que leyó ese libro "maestro ciruela", "prohibido prohibir" era su lema. Pero era inevitable que la dejara sola, tendría que irse a la universidad por ello quería dejarla cómoda, acoplada, feliz, claro que con Lexis nada es fácil, no sería sencillo después de que corrigió a su maestra en clase, "Donde dice que expidieron su título, tachare esa universidad de mi lista" le dijo en su primera semana.

Su hermano Ricky, era la persona más inteligente que conocía, ¿cómo se dio cuenta de que hurto un libro de su repisa? tuvo especial cuidado para no dejar pistas, acomodo a la perfección la silla que le sirvió de escalera y hasta uso un par de guantes de cocina para no dejar huellas como en esos cuentos de criminales, a Rick podía preguntarle cualquier cosa y siempre sabia la respuesta, tenía un montón de libros que narraban las historias más locas, las aventuras más épicas, que clase de genios crearon esas vidas, esos mundos. Ricky era el más fuerte, en sus días de campo cargaba esa pesada canasta sin problemas, era altísimo alcanzaba las galletas de la alacena, recurría a él para que le bajara cualquier cosa y cuando la cargaba sobre sus hombros se sentía como una gigante, era el más valiente mataba cualquier monstruoso bicho, a veces cuando tenía miedo le pedía dormir con él, además sabia conducir y tenía el auto más veloz del mundo, en el seguramente se podría ir a cualquier parte. "Amigos" Ricky era su único y mejor "amigo", su compañero de andanzas, nunca era aburrido si Ricky estaba, su parte favorita del día era cuando la tomaba de la mano para llevarla a la parada del bús, en el camino cantaban una de esas canciones de adolescentes, le daba un beso y le revolvía el cabello deseándole un buen día, los sábados le preparaba su desayuno favorito, huevos, panqueques y tocino, siempre estaban juntos saturándose de helado o cualquier otra deliciosa comida, a excepción de cuando salía con alguna arpía a la que llamaba novia , "Lexis, arpía no es una palabra que puedas usar a la ligera" la reprendió su necio hermano, a pesar de ser tan viejo siempre la hacía reír, si él decía que la escuela se merece una oportunidad debía creerlo, de todas formas ya tenía un plan, como Ricky tendría que irse a la universidad pronto ella lo seguiría, se leería todos esos libros y se iría con él, sería una sorpresa cuando se lo dijera, por eso debía terminar de leerlos todos, realmente eran muy complicados le tomaban más tiempo porque tenía que buscar el significado de varias palabras y luego preguntarle a Ricky a que se refería el autor con eso, aun así no los entendía completamente verdaderamente era frustrante, tal vez debería limitarse al plan B, meterse en una caja y esperar a que Ricky desempaque para gritar "sorpresa".

Pasaron tres semanas y llego la tarde del festival su madre no podría asistir, el grupo saldría disfrazado de vegetales y frutas, y si adivinaron, ella era la zanahoria, la más oxidada que se pudieran imaginar, "Ricky, es pésimo con la máquina de coser" pensaba burlona, lo peor era que su maestra insistió en que todos los trajes debían de poner el nombre del alumno, todas las mamás los pusieron sutilmente en la parte superior izquierda de los trajes como si se trataran de gafetes, así que ella era la deforme zanahoria con "Lexis" escrito con gigantescas letras azules sobre la barriga, "es aburrido ser una zanahoria común" le dijo su hermano cuando vio los disfraces de sus compañeros, no era necesaria esa excusa para Lexis era el mejor traje de todos, lo amo, le encanto en cuanto vio la centelleante alegría relampaguear en el rostro de su hermano "eres la mejor zanahoria zombi del universo" le dijo sonriendo, francamente era divertidísimo tener a Ricky, ensayo la canción con ella, le confecciono el traje, podía oír la máquina de coser en la madrugada, sabía que se quedó hasta tarde solo para hacerle el disfraz, "mi valiente hermano ni se inmuto por todos los pinchazos de agujas en sus dedos" pensó orgullosa, si, era el mejor disfraz de zanahoria zombi que nunca hubiera existido sobre la tierra, Ricky estaría ahí orgulloso, mirándola, tomándole fotografías, aplaudiendo, sonriendo, quería verlo sonreír siempre, su corazón se aceleró nervioso al pensar en los alegres ojos de su hermano, sintió de repente tantas ganas de llorar.

Richard se encargó del disfraz de su hermana ,se veía perfecta, radiante, fue graciosísimo, primero intentar ponerle el singular atuendo y luego cuando su hermanita se burló entre carcajadas "que soy una clase de experimento botánico fallido", "una extraña especie de zanahoria amorfa" a veces le costaba creer que tuviera 6 años y otras era tan difícil de olvidar creyó que Lex no notaria los piquetes de sus dedos, pero su tierna hermanita, alumbrada por una linterna, se escabullo en su habitación cargando un botiquín cuando pensó que estaba dormido para curarle las manos, como si por la mañana no fuera a notar las banditas de conejos rosas que adornaban sus dedos, quiso abrazarla tan fuerte en el momento en el que le susurró al oído "gracias, es el mejor disfraz del mundo", pero se reprimió para no romper su ilusión, en cuanto se fue después de darle un beso de buenas noches, se echó a llorar inconsolable tapándose la boca con el antebrazo, para que su traviesa pelirroja no escuchara sus sollozos. Cuando vio los relucientes disfraces de los compañeros de su hermana, busco consolarla con un trivial chiste pero sintió que no era necesario cuando Lex le dijo sonriendo "sabes que eres el mejor hermano del mundo" entonces la abrazo impetuoso con toda la fuerza reprimida, hasta que su maestra los formo para un último ensayo.

La función comenzó en auditorio escolar, en cuanto la pequeña zanahoria salto a escena arranco una burlona risotada de la audiencia, pero a los hermanos Rodgers no les hirió en lo mínimo, ambos solo tenían ojos para ellos, solo podían sentir el mutuo orgullo que se provocaban, Lexis cantaba mirando fijamente a su sonriente hermano y se olvidó que debía de cambiar de lugar en el escenario hasta que un chiquillo la aventó al piso y le grito a media canción "ese es mi lugar, no sé porque estás aquí, tú no tienes padre" la risueña audiencia de inmediato se tensó silenciándose en incómodos murmullos, en lacerantes miradas que buscaban a los padres de la estrafalaria niñita y al no encontrarles se fijaron compasivamente crueles en la forma anaranjada sobre el piso.

Lexis no lloraba pero tampoco se levantaba y todos parecían tan pasmados como la cabizbaja zanahoria, "porque todos la miraban con tanta lastima" era extraño como las piernas no parecían responderle simplemente estaba congelada, entonces un furioso paladín se trepo valiente en el escenario para protegerla, levanto la vista para ver el rostro del impetuoso caballero, pero las cegadoras luces le impidieron verle con claridad hasta que se arrodillo frente a ella , era Ricky que envolviéndola suavemente se la llevo entre los brazos , guardándola de las lastimeras miradas le dio la espalda a la murmurante audiencia y la presiono contra su pecho. Lex cerró los ojos perdiéndose en el sonido del rítmico latido del corazón hasta que por fin desaparecieron del escenario y aparecieron mágicamente en el estacionamiento frente a su coche.

Richard estaba furibundo, un acto reflejo lo hizo saltar sobre el escenario al ver el aturdimiento de su hermanita, quien se creían esa horda de bárbaros para atreverse a mirar a Lex de esa manera, "lastima" ni Lex, ni él necesitaban nada de ellos, "Día del padre" porque demonios no había un "Día del hermano mayor", supuso que Lexis ya tuvo suficiente con el maldito festival que el actorcete ese le arruino, ese día por suerte basto con un mantecado para hacerla sonreír. La ira aumento cuando sintió que su hermanita temblaba en sus brazos, su valiente Lex les negó el drama de las lágrimas a esos despiadados, su rebelde se negaba a comprender la magnitud de la situación refugiándose en su aturdimiento, se forzó a calmarse lo último que quería era traumatizar a su hermana.

– oye Lex, ¿estás bien? –, dijo Richard bajando a su hermanita… – ¡vamos por un helado triple! –, le sonrió a su abatida pelirroja.

– Me iré contigo cuando te vayas a la universidad –, musito Lexis... – iba ser una sorpresa… ya casi termino todos los textos universitarios… para que podamos irnos juntos –, dijo con orgullo.

–Lex, no puedes ir a la universidad solo por haber leído esos libros, además, no has entendido ni la mitad –, explico Richard paciente, tratando de reprimir la sonrisa por la inocente ocurrencia de su hermana.

–No puedo...yo pensé – dijo Lexis frunciendo los labios decepcionada… – bueno, aun puedo esconderme en la caja –, sugirió esperanzada… – no hare ruido, comeré muy poco, nadie notara que estoy ahí–, agrego para convencer a su pasmado hermano.

–Lex, no eres como una de tus mascotas "ciruela" – sonrió Richard levantando a su hermana para sentarla sobre el cofre del auto.

–no quiero regresar a la escuela… odio este centro de tortura… todos siempre se burlan de mi…. ¿qué se siente tener un padre?... ¿lo extraño?... ¿extraño a nuestro padre?... ¿tú, lo extrañas? – rogó aferrándose al cuello de su hermano.

–Lex, no se puede extrañar lo que nunca se ha tenido –, consoló los desvaríos de su hermana… – pero si alguna vez lo haces, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti –, le dijo sereno mirándola directamente a los ojos… – si para el final de curso no te has adaptado entonces le buscaremos una solución al centro de tortura –, suspiro acariciando la mejilla de su hermanita… – de acuerdo, ¿qué hay del helado? –, pregunto con un puchero arrancándole una sonrisa a la zanahoria sobre el capó.

Pasaron dos años desde que su hermano se fue a la universidad y Lex no tuvo que regresar más al centro de tortura, al parecer podía educarse en casa, solo tenía que seguir un programa y presentar uno que otro examen, era independiente, emancipada, proscrita de cualquier regla, era libre, después de terminar todo el "complicado" programa del año escolar, veía televisión, jugaba con su perro ciruela o practicaba ajedrez con los extraños en el parque, comía helado, la pizza fría de la nevera o cualquier otra chuchería que su madre se empeñaba en esconder, iba en su bicicleta hasta la biblioteca, simplemente se quedaba en casa tocando el piano o leyendo en pijama todo el día, eso sí que correspondía al concepto de escuela.

Su hermano regreso como los inviernos pasados a pasar las vacaciones navideñas, lucia mucho más alto ahora, más fuerte, más sabio, elegante, tenía un aire de madurez, de alguna forma parecía tan adulto, "Lex" le dijo abrazándola, se sintió tan endeble cuando la levanto para hacerla girar, "Lex, ese no es trabajo para una joven señorita, yo subiré mi equipaje" le dijo cargando sin problemas la pesadísima maleta, ¡vaya! ese apuesto y caballeroso joven era su hermano, lo admiraba, estaba tan orgullosa, quería presentárselo a su amiga la bibliotecaria Doris, quería correr a jugar en la nieve, deslizarse en su trineo, hacer un muñeco de nieve , tal vez declararle la guerra o mejor tirarse y hacer angelitos, después de oírlo hablar en la cena pensó que lo mejor era algo más universitario no quería aburrirlo con su inmadurez, tal vez jugar ajedrez con sus amigos los señores del parque, leer, ver una película "las rosetas de maíz serán universitarias" pensó, hablar y beber chocolate caliente "los malvaviscos si no son universitarios si son deliciosos, igual que las palomitas de maíz" divagaba , lo mejor es tocar el piano, pero cuando se lo sugirió su hermano la mando a dormir "es tarde, una niña de tu edad ya está dormida", Lex suspiro con resignación tendría que esperar a mañana.

Su hermanita lo miraba maravillada, fascinada, orgullosa, lo hacía sentir tan… especial, como un superhéroe, "yo te ayudare a desempacar" le dijo intentado levantar la pesada maleta y su embobada cara cuando lo siguió hasta la habitación, durante la cena ni hablo oyendo atentamente sus chistes, anécdotas e historias sobre las clases en la universidad, se puso tan triste cuando se negó a tocar el piano "solo una pieza" le rogo, pero aun para una insurrecta ya era muy tarde, además Lex le preocupaba, seguía siendo demasiado baja, la sintió tan delgada cuando la abrazo y tan ligera cuando la levanto, pero tenía esa azul chispeante rebeldía en los ojos y era tan inteligente, el año pasado le aposto que si aprendía italiano en un año, él le pondría su nombre al primer hijo que tuviera "Daniel si es niño y Alexis si es niña" casi escupe el postre para evitar ahogarse cuando su hermanita le dijo en un perfecto italiano _"poiché io parlo italiano, ti sembra di salvare il fastidio di dover decidere il nome del tuo primo figlio_" ("ya que hablo italiano, parece que te ahorre la molestia de tener que decidir el nombre de tu primer hijo"), era tan libre, no había un día en que su madre o su niñera no lo llamaran para decirle que se escapó de casa sabrá dios a donde y que había regresado convertida en un desastre de cabello revuelto y rodillas raspadas, incluso una vez su madre prefirió tirar la ropa a tener que lavarla "Richard deberías haberla visto completamente cubierta de fango, querido tenia visitas y no estaba para nada presentable ", desde entonces los infantiles hermanos siempre se burlaban en secreto de su elegante madre con la frase "querido estas presentable tenemos vistas", Lex era una caprichosa glotona se negaba a comer si no había bufete o no podía pedir postre en el restaurant, "es mejor si hay bufete y pediré postre, yo siempre pido postre" se quejó cuando la llevo a comer después de su excursión al museo de New York.

Por la mañana Lex se despertó por el ruido que provoco la puerta principal al cerrarse corrió para asomarse por la ventana de su habitación y vio a su hermano salir con un par de patines colgando del hombro, trato de abrir la ventana para gritarle que la esperara pero estaba atorada, entonces comenzó a golpear el vidrio con los puños gritando el nombre de su hermano para tratar de atraer su atención pero no funciono, "Rayos, me quede dormida" se reprendió mientras se vestía para correr tras Rick que seguramente se dirigía al lago. Lo vio caminando por la orilla contraria sin pensarlo dos veces salto al hielo para cruzar el lago y sorprenderlo por la espalda, pero apenas logro atravesar la mitad cuando el hielo se rompió, "RICKY, RICKY, RICK" gritaba intentando no hundirse hasta que sintió como su cuerpo se entumecía.

Esa mañana pensó en llevar a patinar a su revoltosa hermanita, pero cuando entro en su habitación simplemente no se atrevió a despertarla, cuando llego noto que el hielo del lago estaba frágil y se alegró de no haber llevado a Lex con él, era peligroso. Caminaba de regreso a casa por la orilla del lago, pensaba en el berrinche de su hermanita al no encontrarlo cuando creyó oír a alguien llamándolo, debía estar alucinando, pero se paralizo al instante en el que oyó su inusual nombre y el terror en la voz de su hermana "ALEXANDER" le grito y el busco histérico en la superficie congelada cualquier indicio de Lex, esperando verla tirada quejándose de haber resbalado pero se encontró con una pálida manecilla desapareciendo en un hueco. Estaba fría, pálida, quería que se despertara, a diferencia de esta mañana le rogaba que abriera los ojos, se maldijo y luego le reprocho su desobediencia, por un momento al ver sus amoratados labios pensó que estaba muerta, pero entonces irreverente, como si se revelara a la imposición de la idea de la muerte, Lexis tosía escupiendo un buche de agua y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo asustada:

–Alexander, tengo miedo–, Lex dijo en un susurro y enterró la nariz en el pecho de su hermano, el corazón de Richard casi se detiene de alegría, sintió que nunca nadie podría igualar esa dulce sensación, Alexander le pareció el mejor nombre del mundo.

– ¡MIEDO!,.. Pero si tienes al más fuerte y valiente hermano del mundo, crees que dejare que algo malo te pase, no tienes nada que temer si yo estoy a tu lado porque te protegeré de cualquier peligro–, le dijo fingiéndose indignado separándole para verla a los ojos… – hagamos algo, de ahora en adelante solo dejare que tú me llames Alexander, así, si estas en peligro sabré que eres tú y correré a salvarte–, le dijo sonriéndole tranquilizador.

Lex que fue aceptada en la universidad a los 15 años se mudaría junto con su madre al loft de su recién divorciado hermano, "Meredith" el agrio nombre la molestaba a tal grado que no podía reprimir la mueca de repulsión en su cara cada vez que la recordaba "До свидания ведьма" (hasta luego bruja) fue lo que le dijo cuándo la acompaño hasta la puerta después de que vio como la arpía se iba sin siquiera voltear a ver a Alexander con su sobrina en los brazos, supo desde el momento en el que la conoció que simplemente no era buena persona, ahora su hermano tenía el corazón roto. Lex no tenía amigos decidió pasar desapercibida por la universidad era la primera vez que regresaba a un centro de tortura, después de clases no salía del loft a no ser que su hermano la llevara en busca de aventuras o a romper alguna que otra ley, como la vez en la que se preguntaron que se sentiría pasar toda una noche en un supermercado, ja, el guardia de la noche los descubrió inmediatamente "te dije que no debíamos de abrir esa casa de campaña" le reprocho su hermano, o esa vez en Halloween, en que compraron un camión de sandias y las cambiaron por las calabazas de las casas en los Hampton, nadie los descubrió nunca.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde su divorcio , Castle pensó que la felicidad de su mundo se esfumaría junto con Meredith, no pudo estar más equivocado su trio de pelirrojas era impresionante, su madre seguía estando igual de loca que siempre, su hermana e hija eran inseparables, no había día que no rompieran algo, ni en que las infantiles risas o la música del piano colmaran el loft, lo mejor fue cuando enseño a conducir a Lexis, era una conductora terrible, igual que él pisaba el acelerador a fondo, por eso cuando se ofreció a recogerlo junto con Alexis después de su firma de libros no pudo evitar alarmarse, miraba continuamente entre la multitud para comprobar si su par de revoltosas había llegado.

Lex y su sobrina caminaban por la acera, se habían retrasado por que su hermano le insistió en conducir respetando todas las reglas de tránsito, Lex, que cargaba una mochila con sus libros, los juguetes de su sobrina y algo de comida, suspiro de alivio, la firma parecía no haber terminado aún a juzgar por la fila en la calle, se detuvieron a mitad del camino los coléricos aspavientos de una joven les llamaron la atención, el par se miró sin poder reprimir una sonrisa de complicidad "que le pasa a esa chica, tan rara" pregunto Alexis, "no sé, pero no parece muy contenta" le contesto su tía sin despegar la vista del curioso personaje.

Kate Beckett esperaba haciendo fila para que su autor favorito Richard Castle le firmara la copia de su último libro, su maldito teléfono sonó en el peor momento, una llamada del departamento, tendría que irse, casi estaba por entrar después de esperar horas en la calle, se moría de frio, sed y hambre, estaba molesta y ese extraño par vestido con gorros y bufandas idénticas que la miraban con detenimiento escudriñando su ira, la irritaba aún más, la más "alta" le sonreía sosteniendo la mano de la niña que la miraba como si fuera un rompecabezas, eran tan raras, ¿serian hermanas?, la niña era pelirroja pero el gorro cubría completamente el pelo de la mayor, aunque ambas tenían los mismos ojos azules ¿acaso vendrían a una convención?, porque la miraban como dos estafadores a su presa, no soporto más y rompió:

– oye tú, ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿No deberías de estar en la escuela? –, pregunto para asustarlas y se arrepintió en instante en el que las vio acercarse amigables, como si solo estuvieron esperando a que ella les hablara.

– Hola, soy Lex –, dijo la mayor y le tendió la mano libre sin soltar a la niña para saludarla… – Tengo 18 –, le sonrió, estrechándola mano que Beckett tendió mas por reflejo que por cortesía… – mis clases en la universidad empiezan más tarde, es mi segunda carrera –, le dijo soltándola… – ¿Cómo te llamas?... ¿Por qué estas enojada?... ¿vienes a la firma del libro?... ¿podemos ayudarte en algo?...¿tienes frio?... ¿tienes hambre?... ¿tienes sed?...¿quieres ir al baño?...creo que tengo una bolsa de galletas por aquí – dijo, hurgando en la mochila para sacar un jugo y una bolsa de galletas que le ofrecía sonriente.

"Pero que rayos que pensaban que era, una vagabunda sin hogar, "estas enojada"," podemos ayudarte", "tienes frio", "hambre", blah, blah… y que hay con la combinación de esa mochila, textos universitarios, juguetes y toda clase de comida", se burló Beckett, "al diablo, muero de hambre y este par no parece nada peligroso, tal vez mentiroso quien iba a creer lo de la universidad, era obvia la situación la mayor debía de llevar a su hermanita a la escuela pero se saltaron las clases para venir a la firma de libros ", pensó.

–Gracias por la comida, pero tengo que irme –, dijo Beckett tomando el jugo y las galletas.

– ¡AHORA!… no esperaras por la firma – dijo, Lexis señalando el libro de su hermano… –mmm… ya entiendo porque pareces tan irritada…tendrás que irte sin recibir la firma después de esperar tanto… si, eso es un poco frustrante… es tu día de suerte… te ayudaremos… – , le sonrió, – "A cambio de que nos jures eterna lealtad" –, bromeo impostando la voz y mirando a su sobrina…. –JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA – ,rieron el par de pelirrojas al unísono…. –extraña, deberías ver tu cara, ahora – ,se mofo Lexis mirando la pasmada expresión… –Basta de bromas…vamos – dijo seria tomando la muñeca de Beckett y arrastrándola a la entrada de servicio.

Pero qué diablos, quien rayos era este par, que se creían para gastarle una broma, para reírse de su asombro y porque, la más joven cadete en convertirse en oficial de la policía, la graduada con honores se dejaba arrastrar, maldita sea porque sonreía, porque le causo gracia el impostor tono en la voz de Leslie o Lia, porque le pareció gracioso que la llamara extraña y aun así la arrastrara por un callejón, "alguien les debería de hablar sobre los peligros de hablar con extraños", pensó. El trio esperaba a que les abrieran la puerta de servicio, un tipo alto y rubio apareció dejándolas entrar sin problemas, "_Bonjour, ceci est mon invité a aller aussi besoin de signer le livre maintenant_" (hola, ella es mi invitada tiene que irse así que necesita que le firmen el libro ahora) oyó decir a la rara chica que la señalaba, "vamos señorita la llevare con el señor Castle" le dijo el rubio con acento francés, "hasta luego extraña" oyó gritar a la niñita volteo levemente y las vio agitando la mano para despedirse mientras se escabullían a lo que parecía un banquete privado. Eso era lo más raro que la había pasado, Beckett sonreía mientras miraba el libro autografiado sobre el asiento del copiloto, un par de pelirrojas "francesas" que la colaron en la firma y luego simplemente desaparecieron por la puerta de "invitados especiales".


	11. Chapter 11

Infinitas gracias por leer especialmente a AlwaysSerenity, A.Y, sariitanebot, guiguita, TheBlueBomb, laura sanroman 98, enana, cururi, Verispu, AlakazamCris47, por todos sus comentarios…

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**2° parte**

"Alexander", "Alexander", "Alexander", no había día en que su hermanita no le hablara un par de veces al día con cualquier pretexto, Lex estaba ocupada con su nuevo trabajo en la universidad además de estudiar otra carrera, aun así no era suficiente trabajo para controlar a su devastador torbellino, por eso en cuanto su teléfono sonó por tercera vez, supo que su genio criminal tenía problemas, aunque cuando llego al lugar donde Lex le pidió que se encontrara con ella nunca se imaginó lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

– ¡LEX, QUE PASA! –, grito Castle en cuanto la vio agazapada detrás de una cerca.

–Shh…Alexander…hablas demasiado alto… pensé que entendías que el sigilo es parte primordial en una fuga–, reprocho Lexis negando con la cabeza decepcionada de la falta de tacto de su hermano.

– ¡UNA FUGA! –, exclamo y se arrepintió cuando vio la mirada acusadora de Lex…–lo siento… ¿una fuga? – dijo avergonzado ante el suspicaz escrutinio de su hermana.

–Bueno…sí..., y…no–, musito ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado, como si ni ella comprendiera de que se trataba todo ese asunto… – en realidad es más bien un… rescate– dijo arrugando el entrecejo, como si hubiera necesitado de toda su comprensión para llegar a esa conclusión.

¡Rescate!,... si claro, ¡Robo! encaja mejor, "por favor Alexander" tan pronto como la frase dejo su boca Castle estaba derrotado. Robaron un caballo que iba hacer sacrificado, víctima de un monstruoso experimento de la facultad de ciencias, creía que Lex exagero con aquella descripción, pero no pudo negarse cuando su hiperactivo desastre le imploro entre sollozos que le salvara la vida a "ciruela", "Lex no puedes salvar a todos" trato de explicarle pero su hermanita le contesto "ya lo sé…, pero puedo salvar a ciruela" no tuvo argumentos después de esa declaración y se rindió, pero no sintió que fuera derrotado sino que por el contrario, el deslumbrante brillo de orgullo en los ojos de su hermana le hacían sentir tan…heroico. Luego del robo le pidió que esperara en el auto en lo que hacia un par de llamadas para mandar al caballo a un establo en los Hampton corrió cuando se dio cuenta que se olvido de darle las llaves pero su intrépida pelirroja simplemente salto dentro del descapotable, "tu eres mi valiente hermano", le dijo orgullosa dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras el sonreía.

Su hermano simplemente era el mejor, una llamada de Alexander y presto salvaron a "ciruela", se encargo de conseguir un transporte y luego un lugar donde cuidarían del caballo, simplemente su hermano era asombroso, en cuanto lo llamo acudió en su auxilio, siempre estaba ahí para ella no importa cuán absurda sea la razón de su llamado, Alexander nunca la abandonaba y eso hacía que pudiera confiarle cualquier secreto, hacerlo cómplice de cualquier travesura, simplemente sentía como lo unía más a ella, su cercanía, sentía cuanto la quería, tanto que no podía rehusarse a ayudarla. Desde que recordaba Alexander siempre fue tan fuerte, alto,divertido, inteligente, estaba segura que era la mejor persona sobre la faz de la tierra, "complices" le tarareo y su hermano reía mirando al cielo.

Después de cometer su mas reciente delito, Castle y su hermana se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, Alexis les tomo una fotografía sin que se dieran cuenta y la guardo debajo de su almohada le gustaba ver lo pacíficos que se veían sus inmaduros delincuentes.

**Tres años después…**

Lex cumpliría 21 años y su hermano pensó que sería buena idea llevarla de excursión a las vegas, no tenía ningún amigo fuera de él y claro Alexis, desde niña tuvo problemas para relacionarse con el mundo, más bien con la reglas del mundo que parecía no entender, que parecía negarse a entender, por qué su comprensión significaría tácitamente su acatamiento, su sometimiento. Sabía que Lex preferiría mil veces que el cumpliera con el regalo que le había prometido cuando llegara a los 21, pero sería mejor que no sacara a colación ese asunto, recientemente choco su auto, tuvo suerte de salir con algunos rasguños y moretones, "llevaba el cinturón" se excusó cuando la encontró tirada en el sofá fingiendo que nada pasaba, a él no podía mentirle, estaba asustada, herida y eso lo irritaba más, pero más aún le molesto su negligencia, no por el accidente sino por su negativa a ir al hospital a tal grado que se vio obligado a llevarla de la oreja hasta emergencias para que le sacaran placas de todos los huesos y una tomografía de esa cabezota "estoy bien Alexander" le repetía. Habían regresado al loft en medio de regaños acerca de su comportamiento "lo siento" fue lo único que dijo sin mirarlo. Así que debía conformarse con la excursión que le ofrecía o resignarse a no obtener nada.

–Richard, no creo que sea buena idea que lleves a Lexis a las vegas–, le dijo Martha mientras Castle cerraba su maleta.

–Temes que corrompan a tu niñita–, se mofo el escritor arqueando las cejas.

– ¡JA!…, temo que mi niñita corrompa las Vegas… o más bien alguna ley de las Vegas–, Bromeo a medias Martha, sería un fin de semana largo para la actriz, esperando la llamada en la que Richard le pidiera que llamara a sus abogados.

– ¡ALEXANDER!... ¡DE PRISA!…. ¡PERDEREMOS EL VUELO! –, aullaba un relámpago brincoteando en la puerta de entrada.

Sería el mejor fin de semana de su vida, una habitación de lujo en un casino de lujo, aunque ella hubiera preferido que su hermano le regalara la Ducati que le prometió, no se atrevió a pedírsela después de haber estrellado el auto, pero ese cachorro salió de la nada y no tuvo más remedio que elegir entre la vida de ese tierno animalito y destrucción de su auto contra un árbol, "en que estabas pensando por que no fuiste enseguida a un hospital", le reclamo su hermano levantándola de la oreja del sillón, estaba exagerando, solo eran unos golpes y cortaditas sin importancia, además, no le gustaban los hospitales, son como prisiones, te encierran en cuartos alumbrados y ventilados artificialmente, te privan de la libertad encadenándote a una cama, te conviertes en rehén de carceleros, verdugos, celadores en batas blancas, que tienen permiso de la sociedad para torturarte y todavía debes agradecerles que te salven la vida, los medicamentos adormecen, particularmente ella, siempre había tenido ese problema quedarse dormida debido a los analgésicos. Como fuere tuvo suerte de poder ir a las vegas después de todo ese discurso de hermano acerca de la seguridad, "ahora dame el carnet de conducir y tendrás que viajar en metro, en autobús o en taxi"le refunfuño Alexander. Llegaron el viernes por la tarde al lujosamente estrafalario hotel.

– ¡Qué bien!… ¡esto es fabuloso!– dijo Lex levantando la vista al techo del lobby para ver la bóveda orlada con una réplica de la capilla Sixtina.

–Me alegro que sea de vuestro agrado–, bromeo Castle, sonriendo por el gesto de sorpresa de Lex… – porque no vas a dar una vuelta… – alcanzo a decir y su hermana ya había corrido abandonándolo en el mostrador de recepción… – en lo que me encargo de registrarnos– , musito sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza al ver como Lex desaparecía.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando Castle, que llenaba el fome cuestionario de registro, se vio apabullado por una sonora exclamación del otro lado de la recepción, el alarido llamaba la atención rompiendo con la parcial tranquilidad de los demás huéspedes que se refugiaban en la aparente calma del lobby para alejarse un poco de la estridencia y tensión que irradian las máquinas tragamonedas. El escritor sonrió por la insensatez del atolondrado llamado, no hacía falta voltear para saber de quien se trataba pero si precisaba asegurarse de que su escandaloso grito no se debiera a una llamada de auxilio.

– ¡ALEXANDER! – Lexis grito sosteniendo un bandeja llena de fajitas, mientras su hermano se giraba para verla…– TIENES QUE VER EL BUFETE DE ESTE LUGAR–, grito maravillada dando un par de ansiosos brinquitos para que su hermano la siguiera… –ES COMO LA TIERRA PROMETIDA DEL BUFETE,… ¡NO!,… ES COMO EL ARCA DE NOE DE LA COMIDA, CREO QUE HAY UNA ESPECIE DE CADA PAIS– sonrió sin percatarse de las simpatizantes miradas y gestos de complicidad que le daban los empleados y clientes en el vestíbulo… – ¡MIRA LO QUE ROBE!– agito la charola sobre su mano.

–Lex, no grites– calmo Castle a su impetuoso torbellino… – Molestas a los demás huéspedes–, dijo avergonzado mientras Lexis que se tapaba la boca percatándose de su impertinencia y volteaba apenada a su alrededor como disculpa.

–NO NOS MOLESTA… SON LAS VEGAS AMIGO… ES SIMPÁTICA… ES CIERTO… EL BUFETE ES EXCELENTE… OYE PELIRROJA DEBES PROBAR LA MESA DE POSTRES–, clamaron algunas voces y estallo un coro de risas para tranquilidad de la tímida chica, cuya sonrisa se alzaba ligera acogida por los comentarios de los que se habían convertido en sus adeptos y partidarios en el instante en que vieron su para nada disimulada emoción, fue obvio para los presentes que era su primera vez en esa ciudad.

– Lex, aun no término aquí–, se justificó Castle aún más apenado por el apoyo a su sublevada hermanita, "no la animen" pensó.

– ENTIENDO… BUENO… ¡ROBARE ALGO PARA TI!… HASTA LUEGO MUCHEDUMBRE –, se despidió Lex sin rastro de pudor y se fue tan insólitamente como había aparecido dejando que el sonrojado escritor se convirtiera en el centro de atención de los fascinados testigos, "Debí comprarle la Ducati" se reprochó Castle.

Después de la fastuosa cena fueron a jugar en las mesas del casino, su hermano le explico las reglas del póker y el Black Jack, era pan comido, un juego de niños, como alguien podría perder en esas partidas, todo lo que tenían que hacer era un sencillo ejercicio de memoria, no sabía exactamente cuánto dinero gano, con ese sistema de fichas en el que se valuaba por color, pero a juzgar por la cara de Alexander y del gentío conglomerado a su espalda no debería haberle ido tan mal. Se cansó de la excesiva atención, era aburrido jugar si todos estaban tan nerviosos, tensamente ansiosos, como si una tragedia pudiera pasar en cualquier instante, "Lex… un juego más" tartamudeo su hermano cuando se levantó de la mesa.

Castle y otras 60 personas observaban estupefactas como su hermanita ganaba ronda tras ronda, partida tras partida del juego que él le explico escuetamente, había oído hablar de la suerte del principiante pero esto superaba con creces cualquier historia que hubiera escuchado, debía tener cerca de 600,000 dólares en fichas, "ya me aburrí" dijo sin más y se levantó de la mesa dejando a la multitud pasmada por su indiferencia. El sábado recorrieron los casinos de las vegas para probar la suerte de Lex, no perdió ni un centavo, ni un solo juego y cada vez su presencia se hacía más notoria, "la suerte se viste de rojo" murmuraba la gente arremolinada a su alrededor.

La chica pelirroja del vestíbulo del Palace se volvió una leyenda en los casinos, les desfalco tanto como pudo antes de ser acusada de hacer trampa, por la comisión de juegos del estado de nevada, y que le prohibieran la entrada en cualquier establecimiento donde hubiera mesas de Póker o de Black Jack, solo podía hacer uso de las máquinas tragamonedas, "¿qué edad tienes?" le preguntaron en la audiencia, debió contestar correctamente por el desencanto en la cara del comisionado, "¿cómo es que ganaste todo ese dinero, cuál es tu secreto?" respuesta incorrecta supuso ante la mirada de satisfacción de los representantes de los casinos.

Castle llevo a su hermana de juerga para levantarle el ánimo, estaba deprimida, su primer fin de semana y ya no podría volver a jugar en los casinos, aunque no necesitaría regresar después de ganar esa suma de dinero, "aún me queda el bufete" sonrió después de la audiencia. El escritor le compro su primer trago en el bar y fue lo último que recordaban, hasta que a la mañana siguiente cuando su hermano entro a la habitación con una pala.

– ¿De dónde salió esa pala?–, resoplo cansada hundiéndose más en las sabanas, "rayos es la última vez que bebo en mi vida", pensó Lexis tratando de que el mundo parara de girar por un momento.

–No lo recuerdo–, dijo Castle rodando los ojos intentando acordarse… –pero la usare para separarte de la cama… sino te levantas en 5 minutos–, se mofo blandiendo la pala …– vamos o perderemos el vuelo–, apremio el escritor.

**Dos años después…**

Lexis llego al loft, le pareció raro que su hermano le abriera la puerta y la siguiera por todas partes como si quisiera de que se diera cuenta de que ocultaba algo.

–De acuerdo… ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto cansada mirando los burlones ojos azules que la contemplaban.

–Nada… ¿tendría que ocurrir algo?... ¿porque lo preguntas? – se mofaba el escritor.

–bien entonces me iré a dormir– dijo moviendo la mano con desinterés, decidió que era mejor no seguirle el juego a Alexander.

– Vaya… pensé que eras más observadora…o curiosa –, formulo decepcionado el escritor apoyándose apropósito en una mesita... – ¡deberían darme el nobel al buen gusto!– , sonrió socarrón.

Entonces lo vio el horroroso jarrón en forma de zanahoria que habían visto hace unos días, pero en el instante en el que observo las letras sobre él, supo porque su hermano dijo que le recordaba a ella. Alexander esperaba ansioso su reacción e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, no quería que la travesura de su hermano se convirtiera en una noche de sentimentales recuerdos.

– ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE PUSIERAS MI NOMBRE A ESA COSA…TE PROMETO QUE UN DÍA ME DESHARÉ DE ESO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! –, grito Lexis con ira fingida mientras su hermano sonreía, era una promesa que deseaba nunca cumplir.

**Un año después…**

La vida en cierto punto se tornó monótona, aburrida, gris, levantarte a cumplir con el insípido trabajo de siempre, la vida no es igual que en los libros, rodeada de aventuras, saliendo y metiéndose en líos, abasteciéndose de sabiduría emanada de la experiencia, no de personas que creen que lo saben todo pero no conocen la esencia del mundo, ser feliz hasta explotar, magnificar cualquier sentimiento, exponerse a ser, a vivir, a trascender. Lexis levantaba la vista de su escritorio en la universidad en la que trabajaba como investigadora en las facultades de idiomas, informática y literatura, si, oficialmente era una nerd, no es novedad lo fue toda su vida, pero no es, ni fue, ni seria precisamente la clase de nerd que se la pasa el día estudiando, bueno es cierto no es muy sociable, su único y mejor amigo era su hermano pero con el basta para hacer una cantidad incuantificable de locuras. Lex suspiro ya casi no veía a su hermano, ella estaba ocupada resolviendo las tareas de ineptos estudiantes o su hermano estaba de gira para promocionar otro de sus libros de Derek Storm, no veía tampoco a Alexis desearía que mis alumnos tuvieran el mínimo de capacidad que mi sobrina. Se sentía tan prisionera, "estos centros de tortura son nefastos", pensó. Esa tarde cuando llegaron un par de reclutadores de inteligencia de la marina preguntando por ella, se sintió importante, podría ser como el personaje de las novelas de Alexander, inteligente, hábil, fuerte, valiente. "El país requiere de sus servicios" le dijo firme el oficial, la impresiono la potencia en su tono, la seguridad en la mirada y acepto. El día que se fue estaba próximo a su cumpleaños 24, antes de subir al taxi Alexander la abrazo y le dio un sobre "Ábrelo" le pidió, cuando lo hizo sabía que su hermano le suplicaba que regresara, era un cheque para la agencia Ducati de New York.

Que era toda esa basura, esa ridícula idea que se le había metido en la cabeza a su testaruda hermanita, "Corro el inminente, fatal y próximo peligro de volverme tediosamente aburrida" le dijo "quiero ser como Derrick Storm rodeado de aventuras, un héroe, la marina me ha solicitado mis servicios y pienso ir". Poco pudo hacer para intentar detenerla después de que firmo ese maldito alistamiento, movió todos sus contactos pero ninguno pudo hacer gran cosa, más que asegurarle que no dejaría la base. Que iba ser ella ahí, una chica malcriada, mimada y que cree saberlo todo es mala combinación en cualquier centro de tortura, y esto era la guerra, un trabajo burocrático, si claro, aun estaría en una zona de guerra y eso se traduce en constante peligro, quien la vigilaría, a quien recurriría cuando estuviera en problemas, él no estaría ahí para ella, por primera vez desde que nació, él no estaría ahí para protegerla y Lex no estaría pegada a su costado. Una pesada impotencia le invadió, se odio, maldijo el capricho de Lexis, su rebeldía, su necedad. "te prometo que volveré y que te dejare conducir mi Ducati nueva" Lex le susurro cuando se fue y no había día que no recordara el último beso que le dio en la mejilla cuando abrió el sobre con su regalo de cumpleaños antes de subir al taxi.

**Un año después…**

Un año, había pasado un año, en ese infierno y no existía ni un segundo en el que no se arrepintiera, todo eran ordenes, oscuridad, gritos, definitivamente no encajaba ahí. Su trabajo era relativamente sencillo se encargaba de infiltrase virtualmente en cualquier comunicación enemiga y luego apuntar con el dedo en la dirección en la que vendrían los ataques, señalaba que esperar, donde y cuando, era una especie de delatora, una inspectora escrutadora de cualquier mensaje para descifrar los códigos que pudieran o no existir, tal vez con su trabajo había salvado la vida de varias unidades, de números, de nombres en una lista, de hombres, que ella nunca conocería y mucho menos sabrían que ella les salvo la vida sin levantarse de su modesta silla en el desértico campamento. El ruido de la artillería era ensordecedor aun así prefería oírlo mil veces a tener que soportar el devastador silencio que se extendía como la oscuridad nocturna, no sentía ni un momento de paz, casi no comía lo que hizo que bajara de peso rápidamente, si de por sí ya era una debilucha, ahora parecía un especie de naufraga de arena, se obligaba a no olvidar su casa, cada rincón, cada mueble, cada espacio, su habitación, su cama, sus libros, su familia, la esperanza que emanaba de esos recuerdos la mantenían con vida, le daban la suficiente fortaleza como para despertar, por las noches antes de caer en sollozos remarcaba las desganadas letras sobre el parche de su hermano, forzándose a prometerse su seguridad, pensando que su familia la esperaba, deseaba su regreso. A pesar de que le encantaba recibir cartas de su hermano, ella no escribía ninguna, ¿Qué iba a decir?, no podía mentirle a Alexander, él siempre sabia cuando mentía. Cuando un inesperado milagro toco a su puerta, dudo un momento pero la duda tardo más en formularse que en morir, cuando ese hombre "Hunt" le dijo que en seis meses podía estar en casa, un flash de abrumadora esperanza la partía.

Un año paso desde que esa maldita novela le quito la paz, la tranquilidad, se vengó matando al muy maldito personaje de ficción, un año desde que él con sus propias manos cosió al saco militar un parche que le recordara a su hermanita que estaría esperando por ella, un año desde que se subió a ese taxi prometiendo su regreso, un año desde que oyó su voz por última vez, un año desde que supo de ella, ni una maldita carta y ahora tres tipos de la marina en la puerta del loft, el escritor se tambaleo, sintió como sus rodillas se doblaban, eso solo significaba una cosa, una endemoniada, fatal y trágica cosa. Castle se exigió mantener la esperanzadora calma cuando los uniformados le pidieron entrar.

– ¿Qué pasa?–, dijo apenas cerró la puerta de su oficina… – ¿Es Lex?... ¿dónde está Lex?... ¿está bien? –, apremio el asustado escritor.

–Señor Castle… tranquilizase… su hermana está bien–, calmaba uno de los oficiales.

–Entonces ¿porque están aquí?–, suspiro de alivio Castle.

Cuando le dijeron que necesitarían de su ayuda para mantener a salvo a su hermana, no pensó que destrozarían todos los recuerdos de ella, fotografías, documentos, ropa, no quedo nada de ella más que el satírico jarrón con su nombre. "Su hermana será parte de un operativo especial, su vida depende del anonimato, nadie sabrá a partir de ahora de su existencia, ningún registro de que siquiera existió hasta que todo acabe, y usted no debe decirle a nadie acerca de su hermana, claro, si quiere que ella vuelva con vida" le dijo firme el sargento. "Lexis, Lexis, donde estas hermanita", pensó Castle amortiguando la punzada de angustia en el pecho mientras se aferraba al olvidado jarrón.

Alexis, entro en la vieja habitación de su tía se quedo congelada mientras miraba la definición de ruina, no quedo nada que comprobara su presencia, su existencia, asesinaron la esperanza de su regreso, sostenía la ultima fotografía de su par de inmaduros delincuentes, daría lo que fuera por tener la oportunidad de verles tan pacíficos, tan serenos, juntos después de cometer un delito, cansados luego de uno de sus infantiles juegos. Se derrumbo en la saqueada habitación, extrañaba a su tía, la quería de vuelta, sintió que aquello era un castigo por la egoísta fotografía que escondía debajo de su almohada, por verla cada noche para recordar a su tía Lex.

–Todo esta bien calabaza– , oyo decir a su padre.

–Ella ...me prometió ...que regresaría antes de que me fuera a la universidad...para mi graduación... dijo que de seguro me elegirían para decir el discurso de generación...y...quería oírme practicar–, lloro Alexis mientras su padre se dejaba caer a su lado para abrazarla...– pero ahora ya no se si...– negaba con la cabeza antes de ser interrumpida.

–si ella te lo prometió entonces lo cumplirá–, alegaba Martha con seguridad desde la puerta...–Mi Lex siempre cumple sus promesas– enfatizo orgullosa antes de comenzar a llorar junto con el dúo en el piso.

–Entonces sera mejor que asegure este horrible trasto–, sonrió apesadumbrado el escritor admirando un jarron en su mano.

La engañaron, fue tonta, estúpida, idiota, 6 meses no era ni lo que duraría el entrenamiento, si el desierto era una prisión, ese lugar era una trampa en la que te condenaban a morir, un calabozo, una cueva, un oscuro agujero al que apenas penetraba la luz del sol, en el que no se sabía si era de día o de noche, quebrantaban tu voluntad diciendo que no debías confiar en nadie, te negaban la comida o el agua, te entrenaban a golpes para ser rehén, para que no hablaras a pesar de la peor tortura, te volvían frágil, temeroso de sus reglas, y fuerte, despiadado, contundente con los enemigos, es decir, el resto de la humanidad. El entrenador la vio llorando el primer día que llego y la molió a golpes delante de sus compañeros, un ejemplo de lo que te mataría, un ejemplo de debilidad, la peor de las agentes, no sería la última vez que lo hiciera, en ese lugar no cabía su insurrección. Tiempo después el hambre carcomía su voluntad, el rancio pan que robo le supo acido cuando volvió el estómago después de la paliza y que decir del mes en el que sus manos sangraron diario sin poder cicatrizar después de los varazos que recibía como castigo. No había día en el que no entrenara a pesar de las lesiones, corría con los tobillos esquinzados, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces le acomodaron el hombro o de cuantas veces se le zafaron las muñecas, no lloro ni una sola vez , como si sus lágrimas fueran más dolorosas que cualquier lesión.

Lex reposaba tratando de encontrar descansó del dolor, leía las cartas, los libros de su hermano cada noche antes de que se apagaran las luces, era el único instante en el que sonreía, soñando con el estrellado cielo que cubría New York, casi sintiendo la insipiente lluvia sobre su rostro, pensado con fuerza en el pasado, regocijándose en los recuerdos, recordándose quien era, manteniéndose unida, fortaleciéndose con la esperanza de ver la incrédula sonrisa que provoque su regreso, tan solo con soñarse estar cerca de la calidez de su abrazo le invadía la alegría. No sabes bien los que es perder a alguien, hasta que, la vida te fuerza a buscar la verdad dentro de ti, hasta que, quien está perdido eres tú y ya no sabes bien quién eres, alejado de los que amas, y por ello estas solo, muriendo por el amor que no te es entregado y que tu solo puedes sacar de tu pecho con la hiel de los ojos, me escondo, si, si me escondo, si acaso a la figura endeble de mi pequeña fortaleza la inconciencia se le puede llamar refugio, me oculto en la profundidad de la noche, en el cansancio de mis sueños deseando despertar a tu lado.

Castle le mandaba cartas a Lex, contándole cuanto la extrañaba, recordándole que debía de mantenerse a salvo, narrándole lo crecida que estaba Alexis y las locuras de su madre, diciéndole que se había enamorado, describiéndole con detalle a su musa y a los detectives de la doceava, le envió todos los libros de Nikki Heat incluso antes de que salieran a la venta, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, ni sabía si su hermana recibiría todas sus cartas pero la esperanza podía más que las dudas y continuo escribiéndole. Incertidumbre, desasosiego y un miedo infinito que rayaba en el pánico es lo que sentía el escritor cada vez que leía las letras de aquella decoración sobre la mesita. Quería a su insurrecta de vuelta, ansiaba sus travesuras, sacarla de líos, que destruyera el coche y que después él la llevara arrastrando al hospital, extrañaba su voz, su risa, el sonido del piano en el loft, sus partidas de ajedrez, que se quedara dormida en el sillón y la cargara hasta su cama. Sin embargo nadie hablaba de ella desde esa noche en su habitación, como si con el hecho de mencionar su nombre la estuvieran condenando a convertirla en un fantasma, en un recuerdo, como si admitieran que nunca habría de regresar, el escritor no sabía que a pesar de la distancia el seguía protegiendo a su hermanita, la mantenía fuerte, avivaba su deseo de vivir, de regresar.

**Diez meses después…**

Jackson Hunt sonreía viendo a su niñita entrenar más duro que el resto de sus compañeros, levantarse más temprano, apegarse más a las reglas, ser más disciplinada, volviéndose fuerte, inquebrantable, se sentía orgulloso de ella estaba lista para su prueba. Durante las comidas se sentaba junto a ella, no hablaba con nadie a parte de él y Colín, les contaba acerca de las cartas y los libros de su hermano, las travesuras, los líos, anécdotas e historias de ella, Alexander y su sobrina. Colín debía de estar fastidiado del nombre Alexander, pero a la avejentada sombra de Hunt le encantaba oírla, le encantaba verla sonreír, amaba ver como su rostro se iluminaba cuando hablaba de su familia, tenía tantos celos, tanta envidia, quería gritarle que él era su padre, que él la mantendría a salvo igual que su hermano.

Lexis por fin salió del agujero y vio la cegadora luz sol adueñarse de sus pupilas, iría a su graduación una especie de prueba, Hunt su entrenador le dijo que sería una misión sencilla entrar en un edificio y salir después de robar unos documentos, Lex y un compañero de entrenamiento llamado Colín se harían pasar por unos aburridos oficinistas.

Cuando salieron era de noche, Colín con los documentos bajo el brazo se apresuró al auto para huir, pero Lex se quedó parada a mitad de la calle solo unos segundos, levanto la cara para ver las estrellas que orlaban el cielo de la fría noche.

–TU–, le espeto furioso un guardia del edificio de oficinas, acompañado por otros cinco hombres que parecían ser guardaespaldas.

Lexis corrió a la camioneta donde la esperaba su entrenador y Colín, pero los hombres la alcanzaron sin problema, entonces no tuvo otro remedio que pelear contra ellos, eran más, y más fuertes así que la cosa no pintaba bien pero aun así se negó a darse por vencida sin dar batalla. Logro derribar a cuatro de los seis hombres antes de ser herida en el hombro por el filo de un cuchillo, entonces la golpearon hasta abatirla, estaba a punto de desmayarse tirada en la acera cuando vio como un furioso paladín acababa con sus agresores "Alexander" pensó, mientras los brazos del caballero la envolvían. No era su hermano, era el agente Hunt, quien furioso le curaba la herida del hombro, recordándole los principios que aprendió en el entrenamiento "es irónico que ese cuchillo cure mi herida" dijo haciendo sonreír al veterano espía.

Después de darles su merecido a esos brutos que se atrevieron a lastimar a su niñita, Hunt cargo a Lexis para llevarla a la camioneta y cuando sintió como sus brazos lo envolvían, por primera vez en toda su vida se arrepintió de ser quien era, luego de cauterizarle la herida, con el cuchillo que le saco del hombro le dio algunos analgésicos y cuando su hija se quedó dormida se atrevió a darle un beso en la frente, creyó que se despertaría cuando la escucho quejarse y le susurró consolante al oído "shh, mi Lex, papá está aquí y te protegerá".

**Ocho meses después…**

"_Yelena Vladímirovna Záitsev_" decía el letrero que se asomaba entre la multitud de familiares que esperaban en la puerta de vuelos internacionales, una chica de aspecto frio y mirada imperturbable camino sin dilación hasta el hombre de aspecto recio que encajaba tanto en la descripción de chofer de un caro servicio de limusinas como en la de algún de matón de la mafia rusa.

–_Vamos_–, ladro en un ruso perfecto, con la mirada aburrida al tiempo que dejaba caer su equipaje al suelo para que el "chofer" lo recogiera.

–_Claro señorita_–, respondía mientras levantaba servicial la maleta.

La enigmática joven, camino por el aeropuerto resonando aposta sus pasos, llamando elegante la atención de la multitud que le abría camino para no estorbarle, su soberanía invadía de una extraña sensación de satisfacción al hombre que le servía y se pavoneaba por conocerla mientras que el resto de los mortales preguntaban quien seria. La certeza en su rostro resultaba atrayente, la chica tenía los ojos tan oscuros como el negro de su cabello, dicha oscuridad se exaltaba extravagante por el blanco tono de su piel, sin duda era bonita pero esa era la menor de sus virtudes, eso no era por lo que la mafia rusa la había apodado "matrushka" esa solo era una de las múltiples capaz de su personalidad. Viajo estoica arropada en un sepulcral silencio, mientras el chofer osaba contemplarle esporádicamente desde el retrovisor.

– _¡Lena! , perdona por no ir al aeropuerto_ –, exclamaba envolviéndola en un abrazo un muchacho al verla descender del elegante coche.

– ¡_Lyosha_! _–, _clamo sonriendo por primera vez desde que llego, mientras el chofer que sacaba el equipaje del maletero, los miraba como si acabara de descubrir un tesoro oculto._ – No te preocupes por eso… ¿Cómo está nuestro padre?–, _ pregunto expectante.

–_Está dentro… refunfuñando por tu retraso_–, contesto tomándola cariñosamente por los hombros… –_Ten cuidado con el equipaje_–, espeto seco, sin rastro del tono cálido que uso para saludar a su hermana, mientras miraba al chofer.

Aleksei llevo a Yelana hasta un salón dentro de la vieja y estilada casona, su padre, que estaba en medio de una importante reunión con algunos de sus principales clientes, se levantó en cuanto la vio cruzar la puerta.

–_Pero si es mi niñita–, _sonrió aferrándose a ella ignorando a los finos caballeros a su espalda_,… –mi brillante…, mi genial…., mi inteligente_ _Lena_–, dijo sonriente mientras le besaba la frente y ambas sienes… _–caballeros esta es mi hijita Yelena– _la presento petulante levantando su mano mientras los siniestros hombres sonreían.

La familia Záitsev era un tanto peculiar, criminalmente peculiar, constaba de tres peligrosos miembros, crueles, despiadados, conocidos por su frialdad, decían que si veías sonreír a alguno era porque o estabas a punto de morir o porque tendrías la suerte de seguir con vida, así de ambigua e importante era la razón de su alegría, nunca confiaban en nadie fuera de ellos.

_Vladímir_ Záitsev el padre, un tipo sumamente inteligente que se había hecho de más enemigos que aliados en el poco tiempo que tenía viviendo en Moscú, se decía que era tan perverso que el mismo asesino a la madre de sus hijos porque les hizo llorar con un regaño, el único amor y orgullo que sentía era por sus retoños así que más te valdría no molestarles.

Aleksei Vladímirovich Záitsev el hijo mayor, un asesino frío, particularmente le gustaba usar un cuchillo decían que le encantaba ver la sangre emanar de los cuerpos de sus víctimas, era un cariñoso hermano y un obediente hijo tanto que solo mataba por encargo de su padre.

_Ye__lena Vladímirovna _Záitsev la hija menor, era tan cruel como su hermano y tan inteligente como su padre, se educó en Francia y viajaba continuamente expandiendo el mercado de su padre, decían que nunca había matado, ni siquiera disparado un arma, no le hacía falta bastaba con que te apuntara con el dedo y su padre o su hermano se encargarían de que pagases su enojo.

**Dos años después…**

Los Záitsev eran inteligentes, en dos años se habían hecho de una gran parte del mercado de armas contrapunteando a sus competidores, dejando que se enfrascaran en una guerra de odio y muerte y recibiendo las bondades de su devastación, gozaban de una reputación entre la mafia, tenían nombres, direcciones, teléfonos de los principales compradores mundiales, toda una red estaba a sus órdenes, a menudo daban fiestas para celebrar alguna muerte, todos querían estar cerca de ellos, ser sus amigos, ganarse su confianza, pero era un grupo cerrado, tenían una relación tan estrecha, que necesitarías nacer dentro de la familia para ser parte de ella, los demás solo eran empleados, guardaespaldas, matones, choferes, servidumbre, competidores y "aliados".

Esa tarde el reinado de los Záitsev se terminaría, serian víctimas de una mortal traición, la familia entera subió en su auto Vladimir se negó a llevar chofer, era algo que comúnmente hacían cuando no querían ser oídos, cuando planeaban una compra-venta o simplemente querían algo de tiempo familiar. El coche exploto, calcinando los cuerpos que no fueron reclamados por nadie, varios se atribuyeron el atentado a la familia, nadie tuvo dudas sobre su muerte y cegados por la codicia se repartieron el negocio.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lex sabía que ser hija de una actriz le serviría tarde o temprano, _Ye__lena Vladímirovna _Záitsev_,_ es el nombre con el que se infiltraría a la mafia rusa, tuvo que cortar su pelo para poner la peluca, del mismo negro que sus ojos, estaba irreconocible, era otra persona, no solo físicamente sino emocional y psicológicamente también. Su entrenador y Colín también ocuparían un lugar en la misión, Hunt sería su padre _Vladímir_ Záitsev y Colín era su hermano Aleksei Vladímirovich Záitsev ellos se habían infiltrado mucho antes de que ella llegara siquiera a Moscú, buscaron una casa, empleados y por supuesto ya eran parte de la mafia. Le molesto que su "padre" le pusiera ese apodo "que tiene de malo eres mi muñequita, mi multifacetica muñequita" se burló Hunt, aun así porque tenía que ser la única con apodo.

Hunt después de la fallida prueba de su hija la mando de regreso al centro de entrenamiento no quería ningún riesgo, cuando llego a Moscu tomo ventaja de la situación aprovechado cualquier momento para sentirse el padre de Lex, aunque fuera solo un juego para ella, disfruto esa misión, le encantaba desayunar, comer y cenar en compañía de su niña, oírla reír, jugar y bromear con ella, tocar el violín, jugar ajedrez, conseguirle las cartas y libros que le mandaba su hermano la sensación que le provocaba su felicidad no tenia comparación, salir de paseo, hasta le puso un apodo solo porque sabía que se molestaría "bien qué tal si desaparece tu historial de la policía, entonces perdonarías mi ocurrencia", le dijo, su alegre respuesta le hizo reír. Cuando los agentes de la CIA disfrazados de sargentos de la marina fueron a saquear el loft de su hijo el robo unas cuantas fotografías de Lex, Alexander y Alexis antes de que las destruyeran, sabía que la misión no seria eterna. Desde la prueba de Lexis algo cambio en Hunt, la rabia, que sintió cuando la vio tirada al borde de la inconciencia, lo atormentaba, no permitiría que nadie se le acercara a su niña, si de alguna forma su vida corría peligro abortarían la misión sin dudarlo.

Lexis sonrió cuando escucho el cuento acerca del origen y personalidad de su "familia", todos temblaban cuando la veían tampoco era como si su antártica actitud ayudara, casi nadie le dirigía la palabra a no ser que fuera para preguntarle si necesitaba algo, si fingía estar enojada podían pasar horas hasta que alguien tocara nervioso la puerta de su habitación, si se quejaba todos pedían disculpas aunque no hubieran hecho nada malo. Tenia miedo de los crueles hombres que la rodeaban, pero sentia panico de su frio entrenador, era mucho mas estricto ahora, no toleraba ningun error, en cualquier momento la mandaría de regreso a ese agujero, prisionera del centro de entrenamiento o si tenia suerte tal vez solo la abofetearía en privado despues de reprocharle a gritos su idiotez.

Por casi dos años, "su padre", "su hermano" y ella manejaron y dominaron una gran parte del mercado, pero era aterrador, esos hombres no conocían la piedad, matarían a cualquiera que representara un peligro para su negocio, Hunt ordeno silencio, estaba prohibido hablar con nadie fuera de la casa, solo salía acompañada por Hunt o Colín, ese entrenador sí que se convirtió en un tipo sobreprotector para desempeñar su papel de amoroso padre, le daba un par de besos al despertar y otro par cuando se iba a dormir, la abrazaba y no dejaba de decirle "mi niñita" o "hija" a pesar de que no hubiera nadie mirando "fortalece tu tapadera, has de la mentira verdad" le dijo cuándo se quejó, tocaban el piano pero a Hunt le gustaba el violín y le enseño para poder tocarlo juntos, jugaban ajedrez y se preguntó si así se sentiría tener un padre o si sufría del síndrome de estocolmo después de todo ella seguía ordenes, haría lo que fuera necesario para regresar a casa. Les tomo más tiempo del que imagino mermar un poco a la sofisticada mafia, cuando por fin lo consiguieron y obtuvieron un gran número de contactos llego la hora de desaparecer, saldrían en un tradicional paseo y la familia Záitsev moriría pero algo no salió conforme al plan y ella resultó herida.

Hunt culpaba a Colín por su maldita distracción durante la explosión, estaba furioso, la extracción debería de haber salido a la perfección, Lex y el metieron los cuerpos al auto, Colín debía esperar hasta que se alejaran lo suficiente para hacer estallar el vehículo pero detono la carga antes, el salió con algunas cortadas pero Lex no tuvo tanta suerte, cuando la levanto estaba inconsciente, la llevo hasta la embajada, se identificaron como agentes de seguridad nacional, los curaron levemente, les dieron ropa limpia para que pudieran viajar a Londres, cuando subieron al avión se negó a separarse de Lex, su niña estaba sufriendo, en Londres Hunt exigió que a la agente herida en servicio la viera un doctor antes de que tuviera que viajar a Washington . Por fin la dejo en el hospital de la C.I.A, después de una ducha por su seguridad le encadeno una muñeca a los barrotes de la cama y se llevo el único par de llaves de las esposas "usa el bacín si necesitas ir al baño" se mofo cuando Lexis se quejo, Hunt se despidió dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, la abrazo mientras le decía "Felicidades, terminaste la misión y puedes volver a casa en cuanto te recuperes", conmovido ni siquiera se percató de que su hijita le robaba las llaves de las esposas.

Los viajes fueron agotadores, dolorosos, difíciles, en Londres el doctor le dijo que tenía varias costillas rotas y que tuvo suerte de que no le perforaran un pulmón, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía como si la hubiera arrollado un camión. Cuando llegaron a Washington, Hunt la llevo a un hospital de la C.I.A donde debía permanecer por órdenes del médico, de vuelta a prisión, apenas pudo lavarse cuando ya estaba esposada a los barrotes de la cama, la habitación era oscura, la comida horrible y las enfermeras parecían una especie de robot humanoide, "ja" y para que le serviría esa vieja cafetera y el servicio de café para visitas, era ridículo la forma en la que la C.I.A intentaba darle un aire de naturalidad a su habitación, mientras dormía alguien le dejo un regalo sobre la pobre silla de plástico de la habitación, "Alexander, Madre, Alexis", pensó al ver el parche en el ajado saco militar, el sobre con las credenciales e historia de su nueva identidad y algo de dinero, se quedo mirando la identificación de una sonriente chica pelirroja de ojos azules y comprendió que Alexis Daniel Rodgers aun estaba muy lejos de casa.

Hunt, conocía a su hija, ansiaba libertad, llevaba la indisciplina en las venas, fingió someterse, doblegarse a las normas de la agencia, porque era inteligente y comprendió que era la única forma de sobrevivir, de regresar a casa, pero no dejo que mancillaran ni un poco su insurrección, solo la oculto, la dejo fuera del alcance, como cuando una madre esconde las galletas de un niño en la repisa mas alta de la cocina, en cuanto llego a Washington supo que escaparía de su mano, de su vida, no le llevaría mucho tiempo querer emanciparse, egoísta la quería para él, por eso ,tratando de contener la marejada roja y ganar algo de tiempo, la esposo a la cama y ordeno que dos agentes la vigilaran 24/7 , ya después se encargaría de embaucarla nuevamente. Sabia que se estaba engañando, era inútil tratar de encarcelar algo tan etéreo, tan volátil, a alguien que se niega a entender las reglas, el amor es tan extraño haría lo que fuera para mantenerla anclada a su lado pero quería que fuera feliz, decidió dejar ese regalo sobre la silla para poner las cosas parejas y que Lex jugara sus cartas lo mejor que pudiera, darle una ilusoria oportunidad para luego no sentirse tan culpable. Le sorprendió que dos de sus mejores hombres fracasaran, su niñita los dejo inconscientes sin levantar un puño, los atrajo a su habitación y les puso quien sabe que droga en el café que les ofreció, cuando se quedaron dormidos les robo las armas, cartera, identificaciones, dinero y las llaves del auto, nadie se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Lexis hasta que los agentes se despertaron, como si se tratara de una travesura uso sus esposas para encadenarlos, ambos tenían la muñeca contraria apresada al tobillo contrario del otro formando una X,"par de idiotas, ni siquiera se preguntaron quien demonios encendió la cafetera", pensó, le asombro que Lexis aprovechara su debilidad para robarle el único juego de llaves de las esposas, ni se dio cuenta en que momento las tomo, se sintió tremendamente orgulloso,si pusiera la mitad de la determinación que uso en su fuga Lexis se convertiría en el mejor activo de la agencia, era imprevisible supuso que su niñita cuando menos aguardaría a recuperarse por completo, le impresiono que tuviera la deferencia de llamarle, por un momento cruzo por su cabeza la idea de que su hija le tomo algo de cariño pero el asesino ese pensamiento, aunque ya había permeado en su corazón.

Quince días, fueron los que le tomaron a Lexis para escapar a pesar de los dos centinelas afuera de su deprimente habitación, quince días luego de descubrir que la habían engañado de nuevo y que tardaría mas de lo que la C.I.A le dijo en regresar a casa. La fuga no fue difícil,pero no admitía margen de error, sentía como si solo tuviera una oportunidad para escapar del infierno, la certeza de soledad la invadió deseo tener a alguien a su lado, se entristeció no tenia a nadie a quien llamar . Planeo su extracción, primero las esposas, el dia en que su entrenador se las puso fue el mismo en que le robo las llaves aprovechando su descuidado abrazo, aun así permaneció encadenada para evitar levantar sospechas , segundo la ropa y el dinero ya no eran obstáculo, después de que algún tonto le solucionara el problema, tercero los dos gorilas fuera de la habitación los agentes "Miller y Davis", parecían vivir a base de café, noto como la miraban, como si no mereciera su tiempo o el uso de sus habilidades, jugo con ellos, les dejo ver lo que querían ver, solo una llorona chica, débil, frágil, mimada y caprichosa, se regocijo con ser cada vez mas subestimada, infravalorada, porque eso volvía cada vez mas vulnerables al par de gorilas mononeuronales y entonces tan sencillo como deshojar una flor, traicionados por su propia confianza, el par de superespias sucumbió ante su genio criminal, se quito las esposas, encendió la cafetera de la habitación, llevaba días guardando las capsulas que la daban para dormir después de un "berrinche"y las mezclo con el café recién hecho, luego de esposarse de nuevo a la cama basto con llamarlos, estaba aburrida y le gustaría hablar con alguien, el par de agentes rodó los ojos con exasperación, pero en cuanto les ofreció algo de café los muy brutos aceptaron bebiéndose toda la jarra. Después de esposarlos se puso su viejo uniforme de la marina y sintió algo en el bolsillo del chaquetón, metió dos dedos al estrecho bolsillo y saco un amarillento cheque a nombre de una agencia de motocicletas, sonrío eso seria lo primero que haría después de ver a su familia. Tomo prestado el auto de los agentes y lo abandono cerca del aeropuerto junto con lo que les había robado pero antes tuvo la cortesía de informarle a su entrenador, con el teléfono movil del agente Davis, sobre victoriosa su fuga, "ya estoy bien y me voy a casa" le dijo al iracundo espía, "me entreno el mejor", le contesto cuando le pregunto cómo había burlado la seguridad,en cuanto oyó la risa de Hunt supo que el agente la encubriría. Su entrenador le advirtió que debía seguir con la actual identidad, hasta nueva orden, que no debía llamar la atención y que se apegara a la historia de la relación de Alexis Hunt con los Castle, eso a la pelirroja no le importo, ni le pareció tan difícil, nada es tan complicado para alejarte de los que amas, estaba dispuesta a hacer ese pequeño sacrificio a cambio de un solo abrazo de su familia. En el baño del aeropuerto se quito la peluca y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules, necesitaba una ducha pero se conformo con lavar su corto cabello, la pálida forma que le sonreia del otro lado del espejo la aturdió un poco, su reflejo le resulto extraño, no le dio mucha importancia a la fragilidad que emanaba su rostro y se forzó a concentrarse en el brillo de aliento al pensar en su familia.

Lexis llego a New York, pensó en ir directamente al loft, pero quería encontrarse con su hermano, deleitarse con la sorpresa en sus ojos y le pidió al taxista que la llevara a la doceava comisaria, "Alexander" salio de su boca aturullada, le parecía estar dentro de otro de sus repetitivos sueños que se convertían en pesadillas al despertar, enfrascada en un universo donde solo existían ella y su hermano,no se percato de la presencia de los detectives hasta que, la exacta encarnación de la descripción de la musa de su hermano, irrumpía curiosa en la ensoñada escena esperando una presentación, "Una amiga de la familia" elaboro pensado que seria suficiente para crearle una tapadera a su nueva identidad, "ja" la curiosidad de la detective la forzó a contar la historia que la C.I.A le invento a "Alexis Hunt", "esto sera divertido", pensó la pelirroja.

* * *

*fome= aburrido.

Les agradezco infinitamente haberme compartido un instante de vuestras vidas...


End file.
